Our Destiny
by BunnyJoon
Summary: Bahwa cinta yang terluka itu tetaplah sebuah cinta. Yang selalu Suho lakukan adalah bertahan dalam cinta, dan yang bisa Kris lakukan adalah menghujam cinta itu dengan ribuan kesakitan. Akankah takdir membawa mereka kembali ? Cast : Kris , Suho (GS) , Yixing (GS) , Kai , Chanyeol. KrisHo , KrisLay , Romance , Family , Angst , Hurt & Comfort.
1. Chapter 1

**'Our Destiny'**

 **Suho : Girl (GS) | Kris : Boy | Yixing : Girl (GS) | Kai | Chanyeol | lead+**

 **Warning : Typo's , Absurd , No Feel**

 **Rated : T+ - M**

 **.**

 **Note : Ini sebenernya punya story yang sama dengan FF Joon 'Our Story' dan Sequelnya 'The Choice', alurnya hampir sama hanya saja Joon tulis ini dalam feel yang sedikit berbeda dengan intrik permasalahan yang juga sedikit berbeda dan pastinya ending yang berbeda pula.**

 **Bisa tinggalkan FF ini kalau berpikir masalah dan ceritanya yang sama saja seperti sebelumnya. Joon cuman nulis ini untuk memuaskan perasaan Joon yang sedikit kecewa dengan dua FF Joon sebelumnya -yang disebutin di atas-**

 **...**

 **BunnyJoon's Present**

...

.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Bahwa cinta yang terluka itu tetaplah sebuah cinta.**

 **Tak peduli sebanyak apa Ia pernah terluka, jika hatinya tetap mendambakan cinta itu adalah nyata. Tak peduli seperih apa luka itu menjalar ke seluruh jiwanya tetap akan kembali pada sebuah senyuman diakhir kisah bad romancenya, tak peduli berapa ribu kali perasaan kecewa itu menyelinap, tetap akan ada jutaan maaf yang melenyapkan kecewa itu entah bagaimana caranya. Namun kali ini, Ia lebih memilih melepaskannya .. Bukan karena Ia lelah tapi karena Ia tahu ini akhir dari kekuatannya, ini tak bisa Ia kendalikan, ini di luar kekuasaannya ..**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

.

Berselimut luka serta berangin perih seolah warna hidup yang telah ditakdirkan bagi wanita mungil berparas angelic itu, Kim Junmyeon -Suho-. Ia masih membisu, tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun pada Pria yang tengah tertunduk lesu di hadapannya, Wu YiFan -Kris-. Pria yang hampir tiga tahun ini menyandang status Kepala Keluarga dalam rumah tangga kecil miliknya.

Seluruh emosi dalam dirinya bercampur aduk menjadi satu, mendera perasaan cinta yang selalu Ia jaga untuk Pria di hadapannya setelah untuk kesekian kalinya Pria pemilik rahang tegas itu mengkhianati janji suci pernikahan mereka. Ya .. kesekian kalinya.

Tarikan nafasnya semakin berat, degupan jantung yang Ia coba kontrol itu justru menghimpit aliran nafasnya, membuat sesak dan sakit itu kembali lagi entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya mengingat Pria di hadapannya ini sudah terlalu sering melakukannya. Namun sekali lagi, Junmyeon bukan wanita berhati baja yang akan mudah begitu saja menerima kenyataan pahit yang sama.

"Kau tahu .." Wanita itu menarik nafasnya panjang, berharap tidak adalagi tangisan untuk kali ini ".. memaafkanmu adalah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku, Wu YiFan-ssi" Junmyeon kembali mengontrol getaran halus dalam nada bicaranya, meskipun Pria di depannya ini sadar betapa lirih kalimat itu terdengar. Kris tahu sudah sampai batas mana wanita yang tengah menatapnya penuh amarah ini berada, betapa kecewanya hingga Ia menyebut nama asli Kris di akhir kalimatnya.

"Aku telah jatuh terlalu dalam pada sosok angkuh dan dingin sepertimu, dan Kau tahu benar hal itu !" nada perih terdengar jelas diujung kalimat yang secara tak langsung berisi pengakuan perasaannya itu. Membuat Kris tertegun sesaat seolah menyadari benar bahwa Ia telah melewati batas yang tak seharusnya berani Ia sentuh.

Kris Wu / Wu YiFan, Pria penuh ambisi dan egoisme yang berwujud pada sosok angkuh dan dingin itu mengambil alih peran suami dalam hidup Kim Junmyeon, wanita naif yang selalu memandang Kris atas perasaan bodohnya, cinta. Garis takdir yang tak bisa terbantah itu membawa keduanya dalam sebuah ikatan suci pernikahan, takdir kejam yang terjadi karena kuasa penuh yang dimiliki kedua orangtua mereka.

Junmyeon menghela nafasnya kasar, kembali menguatkan dirinya untuk sebisa mungkin tak lagi berpeluh air mata "Kau tahu aku bahkan tak pernah mencoba untuk menahan semua perasaan cinta ini untukmu ! Aku mencintaimu dan melakukan semua hal untuk menunjukkan perasaanku Kris" ucap wanita itu pelan diiringi tawa miris yang Ia coba buat untuk menyembunyikan air mata tak terbendung miliknya. Ia mata luka yang tak cukup mampu menggambarkan perasaan luka yang teramat sangat dalam hatinya.

Menurutmu, wanita mana yang tak akan terluka melihat suami -yang meski tak mencintainya- bermain gila dengan wanita lain entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Bahkan kali ini dengan beraninya Kris membawa wanita itu ke dalam apartemen milik mereka.

Kenyataan pahit yang lagi-lagi harus dihadapinya membuat Junmyeon begitu hina, begitu tak berharga, bahwa dirinya tak pernah dianggap, eksistensi dirinya bernilai 0, Ia sama sekali tak diinginkan, pengorbanan dan maaf yang selalu Ia berikan tak ada artinya, sama sekali tidak.

Hatinya bagai ditusuk oleh sebuah pisau tumpul penuh karat, kemudian pisau itu digerakkan acak ke segala arah tanpa belas kasihan, hati dan perasaannya hancur tak bersisa ketika lagi-lagi Ia mendapati satu-satunya Pria yang Ia cintai menghancurkan mimpi indah tentang rumah tangga manis yang tentu saja semua wanita idamkan termasuk dirinya.

"Aku selalu mencoba menjadi apa yang kau mau"

"Aku berusaha menghancurkan dinding ego tebal yang kau buat diantara kita !"

"Dan nyatanya aku tak pernah mampu" ucapnya lirih, masih menahan sesak yang semakin mendera dadanya sementara Kris ? Pria itu hanya mampu menatap datar wanita yang kini telah bangkit dari duduknya, menyaksikan wanita yang mencoba sekuat dan semampunya untuk tak menangis dan entah kenapa perasaan Kris mendadak perih seperti tersayat oleh guratan-guratan kecil yang dalam melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

 _'Hentikan Kim Junmyeon'_ lirih Kris dalam hati.

"Kau tahu benar aku mencintaimu Kris, kau tahu itu .." desahan nanar itu sontak membuat Kris menundukkan kepalanya, mencari objek yang lebih menarik apapun itu selain bahu bergetar yang tengah memunggunginya. Junmyeon menangis, dan Kris merasa terluka ? Ini ada yang salah, batin Kris bergejolak. Bahkan hanya melihat sekilas bahu bergetar itu sanggup membuat Kris merasakan betapa sesaknya perasaan itu, betapa wanita ini merasa sakit dan terluka.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu .. K-kriss .."

".. Dan kau selalu menghancurkanku .." Junmyeon menyerah, Ia meraung dan terisak setelah susah payah menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya memukul kasar dadanya agar berhenti merasakan degupan perih yang sungguh tak sanggup lagi Ia rasakan

"Kau menghancurkanku lagi Kris" Kris semakin menundukkan wajahnya dalam, mendengar kata 'lagi' yang begitu ditekankan dalam kalimat Junmyeon barusan dan entah mengapa dadanya mendadak sesak, sesak itu semakin menguasai hatinya sungguh ini kali pertama Kris peduli tentang apa yang istrinya ini rasakan atas tingkah bejadnya.

 _'Berhentilah Kim Junmyeon ..'_ hati Kris perih, dan iya hanya mampu menyuarakan itu dalam hatinya. Harga diri itu masih menguasai seluruh hatinya ketimbang menghentikan semua ini dengan jelas.

"Aku pemujamu Kris, memuja seluruh keangkuhan dan egoismemu" suara itu bergetar "Aku selalu menjadi naif dan bodoh lalu memaafkanmu lagi dan lagi" lanjutnya getir "Memaafkanmu .. dan kembali dihancurkan olehmu .. memaafkanmu lagi .. dan kau hancurkan lagi" Junmyeon menegaskan setiap kata dalam kalimatnya "Dan kau tak pernah sekalipun memadang ke arahku, Im nothing for you" ucap Junmyeon pahit "Kau bahkan tak pernah melihatku, secuil pun tak pernah"

 _'Demi Tuhan ! Aku bilang berhenti KIM JUNMYEON !'_ Kris hanya mampu berteriak dalam hatinya, teriakan itu hanya menggema jauh ke dalam relung hatinya. Harga diri miliknya perlahan menguap, tergantikan dengan perasaan iba mendengar semua kalimat kekecewaan yang keluar dari bibir indah wanita yang biasanya selalu menyebut namanya penuh cinta.

Kris berperang dengan hati nuraninya, Ia melawan perih yang entah alasan apa ikut bersarang dalam hatinya, luka bahkan tatapan kebencian yang menyeruak dari setiap nada Junmyeon membuatnya sadar jika wanita ini diam-diam telah menyelinap mengisi kekosongan hatinya. betapa Ia benci melihat wanitanya merasakan sakit seperti ini karenanya.

"Wu YiFan-sii, ak- .."

"BERHENTI !" potong Kris tegas, bangkit dari duduknya menatap Junmyeon dengan padangan penuh sesal, benar-benar tak sanggup lagi mendengarkan rentetan kalimat penuh luka yang semakin membawanya dalam perih yang menjadi-jadi. Kris menatap dalam kedua manik mata sayu berlinang air mata, tatapan lelah, tatapan perih, tatapan ingin menyerah tergambar jelas di sana. Membuat Kris sanksi.

"Tidak !" Junmyeon menggeleng keras "Aku tak akan hanya berhenti dan memaafkanmu lagi Kris ! Tidak !" Junmyeon menatap Kris nyalang, seolah ingin menunjukkan bahwa dia bukan wanita lemah yang selalu luluh setiap ucapan maaf Kris mengudara.

"Kim Junmyeon .."

' _Aku Wu Junmyeon Kris ..'_

"Aku memanggilmu Kim Junmyeon .."

' _Panggil Aku Wu Junmyeon Kris ..'_

"Kau tak mendengarkan aku ?"

' _Kau yang tak pernah mendengarkanku Kris !'_

"Baiklah .." Kris menghela nafasnya kasar "Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang ?" tanya Kris seolah mengajak Junmyeon bernegosiasi.

' _Aku menginginkanmu Kris, hanya dirimu !'_

"KIM JUNMYEON, JAWAB A- "

"AKU MENGINGINKANMU KRIS, AKU INGIN MASUK KE DALAM HATIMU, INGIN TINGGAL DI SANA DAN MENGHANGATKAN JIWAMU ! AKU INGIN MENJADI BAGIAN BERHARGA DALAM DIRIMU, AKU MENGINGINKANMU, AKU MENGINGINKAN SEORANG KRIS WU !" Junmyeon terengah, isakan letih itu tak dapat Ia tahan "Aku selalu mengatakan itu dari dulu, dan kau menulikan pendengaranmu Kris .." Ia tak peduli lagi, tak peduli bagaimana air mata kesakitannya itu mengalir deras di hadapan Kris toh bisa jadi itu yang memang Kris inginkan darinya.

"And now .. Im give up" Junmyeon mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi, nada pasrah itu tersampaikan jelas

"Kim Junmyeon, apa yang barusan kau katakan ?" tanya Kris tak percaya

"Aku lelah .. Ani .. Aku putus asa .. Aku ingin berhenti, memperjuangankan pernikahan yang selalu aku inginkan namun tak pernah kau harapkan"

"Kau ingin meninggalkanku ?" tuduh Kris tak percaya

"Tidak, Aku bahkan tak pernah berarti di sisimu Kris .." jawab Junmyeon pelan "Aku hanya ingin pergi dari tempat yang memang tak seharusnya aku berada .."

"Itu tandanya kau ingin meninggalkanku !" hardik Kris keras

"Jangan pernah mengatakan aku yang ingin meninggalkanmu, kau tahu jelas Kris jika aku hanya ingin mengabiskan seluruh hidupku bersamamu"

"Tapi bukan hidup seperti ini yang aku inginkan !"

"Membohongi diriku dengan bersikap aku baik-baik saja setiap kali kau mengkhianatiku, percaya bahwa suatu saat kau mencintaiku dan pada akhirnya kau menghancurkan hatiku lagi dan lagi. Mempercayaimu bahwa kau akan berubah namun kau menjawab semua itu dengan pengkhianatan, dan kau telah melenyapkan semuanya Kris, mimpiku, cintaku, hatiku, semuanya lenyap menjadi abu dan telah hilang tanpa bekas tertiup angin dan kini .." Junmyeon menarik nafasnya dalam, sangat dalam "Aku memutuskan untuk per- .."

Kris yang tak kuasa lagi menahan gejolak dalam dirinya langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dan membungkam bibir tipis yang sedari tadi terlalu banyak mendesah kecewa. Kris muak, Ia benci ketika perih itu ikut menjalar ke seluruh saraf tubuhnya. Junmyeon dan segala kekecewaa yang Ia pendam telah menghancurkan sisi angkuh Kris, melenyapkan harga diri Pria itu tak bersisa. Tidak, sampai Kris sadar bahwa kalimat 'Pergi' itu sanggup meluluhlantakkan semua dinding pembatas yang Ia buat untuk istrinya sendiri.

.

.

Ini salahnya, menentang pernikahan buatan orang tuanya dan berpikir wanita murahan seperti Junmyeon yang mau-mau saja menikah hanya demi uang dan perusahaan tak pantas mendampinginya. Hingga Ia melupakan kesalahannya yang begitu menjijikan dengan meniduri wanita-wanita yang bahkan tak pantas disandingkan dengan seujung kuku milik istrinya.

Kris berdosa, jika harus ada yang disalahkan atas semua ini adalah Kris. Menyakiti dan menyia-nyiakan wanita berharga seperti Junmyeon adalah kebodohan terbesar yang pernah Kris buat. Kris menyesal, andai saja Ia mampu mengulang waktu untuk tak ceroboh memilih jalan yang salah. Andai saja ..

Pria dengan tinggi 188 cm itu tak lagi sanggup berdiri tegak, tubuhnya lesu, wajahnya pucat menampakkan jelas kegusaran dan penyesalan mendalam ketika manik matanya bertemu dengan dua manik bulan sabit yang menatapnya tajam. Kris tak lelah, untuk terus kembali memohon ampunan Junmyeon atas kesalahannya, Ia sama sekali tak mengeluh karena Ia jelas pantas mendapatkan yang lebih dari ini.

Ia tak peduli lagi mengenai eksistensi Kris Wu yang selalu Ia sombongkan di hadapan semua orang, baginya mendapatkan sebuah kata 'Maaf' dari bibir Junmyeon dan kesempatan kesekian itu jauh lebih penting dari sebuah harga diri. Ia tahu dirinya tak akan mampu hidup tanpa istrinya itu, Ia tahu hidupnya tak ada berarti tanpa Junmyeon, namun sebanyak apa Ia memohon sebanyak itu pula Junmyeon menolak dengan tegas.

.

"Wu Junmyeon .." suara berat itu menginterupsi Junmyeon yang tengah sibuk memasukkan barang-barangnya asal pada sebuah koper besar, Junmyeon tertegun mendengar panggilan Kris atas namanya yang tak pernah Ia dengar.

"Jangan lakukan ini .." Junmyeon memejamkan matanya, merasakan suara gemetar itu ikut menggetarkan seluruh jiwa raganya, suara Pria yang paling di cintainya ".. Aku mohon .." suara putus asa penuh pengharapan itu mengusik keteguhan Junmyeon.

"Sudah terlambat Kris" Junmyeon berdesis ketus, kembali menguatkan hatinya untuk benar-benar meninggalkan Kris dan menyelamatkan sisa-sisa puing hatinya "Aku tak bisa" gumamnya lirih, menghancurkan Kris sepersekian detik.

Ya .. Kris telah hancur, lebih dari berkeping-keping. Hampa menelusup diam ke dalam hatinya, menyuntikkan perasaan pedih yang begitu cepat menjalar, tanpa obat, tanpa penawar yang mampu menghentikannya.

"Jebbaalll .." Kris menahan gagang koper yang tengah di tarik Suho kasar ".. untuk yang terakhir kalinya .." pinta Kris lirih bersamaan dengan air mata yang telah menganak sungai "Aku berjanji .. Ini yang terakhir kalinya .." Suho mengeratkan genggamannya, amat erat hingga buku-buku kuku lentiknya memutih, tak ingin lagi membodohi dirinya sendiri dengan percaya pada kalimat Kris.

"Aku pergi .." Junmyeon menarik kasar koper besar dalam gengamannya, berlalu menjauh dari sosok Kris yang kini telah kehilangan kekuatan pada kedua kaki jenjangnya. Kris bersimpuh, penuh air mata menatap punggung yang kini terasa begitu dingin, punggung tanpa belas kasihan yang dengan mantapnya semakin jauh, menjauh meninggalkan Kris dan hilang dibalik pintu apartemen mereka.

Kris menyesal, dan semua penyesalan itu jelas sudah terlambat. Mengapa mengetahui tentang perasaannya sendiri saja Ia begitu bodoh ? Mengapa Ia baru menyadari betapa Ia mencintai dan membutuhkan wanita itu setelah Suho bahkan telah begitu jengah dengannya ? Karma yang harus Ia tanggung, Kris harus menanggungnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-continue ?-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **R n R**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2 -Part I-

**.**

 **Our Destiny**

 **Suho : Girl (GS) | Kris : Boy | Yixing : Girl (GS) | Kai | Chanyeol | lead+**

 **Warning : Typo's , Absurd , No Feel**

 **Rated : T+ - M**

 **...**

 **BunnyJun's Present**

...

.

.

.

Kris enggan larut dalam derita nestapa tak berujung, hanya diam dan menangisi kepergian Junmyeon juga bukan to do list dalam hidupnya. Namun daripada pergi bersama wanita murahan lainnya, Ia lebih memilih membuang seluruh harga dirinya dan datang kembali pada Junmyeonnya. Pada wanita yang justru telah muak dengan kehadirannya, wanita yang selalu memandang Kris dengan tatapan sakit.

.

Kata menyerah tak pernah ada dalam kamus hidup seorang Kris Wu. Tak peduli seberapa banyak kegagalan yang pernah Ia telan, maka sebanyak itulah Ia akan bangkit. Kris angkuh, semua orang tahu akan hal itu. Namun yang kini tengah bersimpuh dengan wajah memelas di depan pintu rumah mewah milik keluarga Junmyeon bukanlah seorang Kris Wu yang angkuh, melainkan Kris Wu yang butuh belas kasihan dan sebuah maaf.

"Kau membuatku terlihat seperti seorang penjahat" Junmyeon menyerah, menampakkan dirinya setelah hampir 5 jam membiarkan Kris di sana tersengat matahari terik, akhirnya Ia mau menemui Kris, bahkan kali ini bersuara tak seperti sebelumnya yang hanya menatap Kris tajam dan meminta security rumahnya untuk menyeret Kris keluar, membuat Kris tanpa sadar menarik sudut bibirnya, Kris tersenyum.

Kris memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap wajah Junmyeon, namun sepersekian detik kemudian Ia kembali tertunduk. Sungguh, wajah dingin tanpa belas kasih itu menyiksa Kris lebih dari panasnya terik matahari.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dengan bersikap seperti ini ? Meminta belas kasihanku untuk memaafkanmu ?" wanita itu berujar dingin, tak mempedulikan wajah lemah tak berdaya Kris, Suami ah calon mantan suaminya itu bahkan terlihat begitu pucat dengan keringat bercucuran deras membasahi pahatan tajam rahang miliknya.

Namun Kris tak goyah, Ia sama sekali tak gentar menerima serangan bertubi-tubi bak puluhan anak panah yang ditembakkan langsung tepat mengenai ulu hatinya. Perih, tentu saja, tapi untuk sekedar menjelaskan betapa sesak dadanya pun Kris rasanya begitu enggan ketika semua perasaan sakit itu Ia jadikan dasar untuk sebuah pertanyaan 'Apakah istrinya juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya ?' Ketika Ia bersikap dingin dan angkuh, ketika Ia bersikap bajingan dan tanpa belas kasih. Jika Ia, maka Kris tengah mengutuk dan memaki dirinya sendiri 'Bajingan kau Kris, biadab kau Kris, bejad kau Kris, kenapa tak bunuh saja dirimu ?'

"Hey Tuan Wu .." panggil Suho sombong "Hentikan aktingmu, kau sungguh-sungguh tak berbakat. Tak perlu bekerja begitu keras untuk air mata palsumu !" desis Suho kejam, jujur saja Ia muak .. air mata palsu, tobat palsu, janji palsu, wajah memelas yang palsu, kalimat palsu, percayalah Suho sudah merasakan itu berkali-kali. Entah mengapa rasanya lebih baik jika Kris datang padanya dengan wajah angkuh khas miliknya, setidaknya Suho tak perlu merasa sakit hati atas alibi-alibi yang diluncurkan untuk mengelabuinya lagi.

Kris menunduk dalam, bagaimanapun Ia mencoba begitu tegar tetap saja tubuhnya tak bisa mengikuti semua kehendak otaknya. Matanya memanas, air mata yang memang telah berkumpul di sudut mata tajamnya itu tak bisa lagi Ia bendung, dadanya sesak, kalimat Suho, penolakan Suho, sorot kebencian itu. Siapa yang menduga semua itu akan terasa begitu sakit ? Untuk ukuran seorang Kris Wu, siapa yang pernah menduga jika semua kebencian itu sanggup membuat dirinya serendah ini hingga sanggup berlutut tanpa harga diri yang selalu Ia junjung tinggi ?

"Maaf .." Kris berucap lirih

"Aku benar-benar mohon ampunanmu Kim Junmyeon"

"Sungguh .. untuk yang terakhir kalinya .. Aku bersumpah, berikan aku satu kesempatan, hanya satu untuk yang terakhir kalinya .." Suho jengah, Ia muak dengan kata maaf yang terlalu sering keluar dari mulut Kris, kalimat maaf penuh penyesalan yang beriringan dengan deraian air mata, seolah Ia telah hapal urutannya, bahkan Ia mampu mengulang kalimat maaf persis seperti yang baru saja Kris ucapkan.

Suho tahu, bahwa tak ada kebohongan dan keraguan seperti yang sudah-sudah dalam tatapan tegas Kris padanya. Namun bagaimanapun Ia mengakui semua kenyataan Kris yang telah berubah, bagaimanapun Ia coba tutupi sendiri lukanya untuk melihat kesungguhan dari setiap ucapan Kris, tetap saja akal sehat dan kesakitan yang telah Kris ciptakan merasukinya lebih dalam.

"Cihh .. kau benar-benar berusaha begitu keras Kris .." cibir Suho ketus "Aktingmu boleh juga" cemooh wanita itu bernada remeh "Kenapa tak kau gunakan untuk menarik perhatian wanita jalang di luar sana seperti yang biasa kau lakukan ?" kalimatnya telak, mematikan, melupuhkan, mengunci rapat-rapat semua pembelaan yang siap meluncur dari mulut Kris.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, tak bisakah kau sekali saja melihat semua ini sebagai sesuatu yang tulus ? tak bisakah kau melihat semua penyesalanku ? Tak bi-"

"never you say sorry when you're not!" bantah Suho dingin. Mungkin dulu maaf Kris adalah kalimat yang paling ingin Suho dengar setiap mereka bertengkar seperti ini, maaf tulus dari orang yang begitu Suho cintai. Namun itu dulu, kemana saja Kris selama ini hingga baru begitu menyesal setelah Suho memutuskan untuk keluar dari kehidupan pria itu.

Airmata Kris tak lagi coba Ia tahan, sungguh Ia berani bersumpah demi apapun termasuk nyawanya sendiri jika semua ini BUKAN akrting semata, maafnya bukan sebuah kebohongan, penyesalannya bukan sebuah lelucon "Aku tau aku begitu sering menyakitimu, dan sekarang aku disini, memohon maafmu untuk semua hal yang telah aku lakukan, aku bersumpah ini akan jadi yang terakhir kalinya" Kris memelas pada sosok Suho yang terus memandangnya penuh sorot kemuakkan, seolah menatapnya dengan tatapan keji untuk para pria laknat sepertinya.

Suho tersenyum miring, "Kau tahu ? Ini adalah drama terhebat yang pernah aku tonton selama hidupku" perasaan wanita itu telah tertutup oleh kebencian dan sakit yang begitu dalam, dan -lagi- semua ini diciptakan oleh diri Kris sendiri. Ternyata pepatah itu benar, siapa yang menabur benih maka Ialah yang akan menuainya dan kini pria itu tengah menuai hasil dari tingkahnya selama ini, bahkan terasa beribu kali lebih menyakitkan bagi Kris.

Air mata ? Persetan ! Memelas ? Terdengar begitu lucu ! Bersimpuh ? Tak sama sekali berarti ! Suho seolah telah menutup seluruh hatinya, menutup seluruh cintanya dengan perasaan sakit, kecewa dan terkhianati yang telah Kris tanam, yang telah Kris pupuki dan kini tengah tumbuh subur. Harusnya Kris nikmati semua buahnya bukan ?

"Ku mohon maafkan aku" pinta Kris lemah dengan deraian airmata yang benar-benar menghilangkan sosok angkuh dan dingin yang selama ini Suho lihat. Sosok arogant, ambisisus, egois, dingin, kaku, penuh harga diri dan martabat kini telah melebur, bersama tangis penuh harap, kata per kata yang lolos dari bibirnya seolah semakin menegaskan betapa tersiksanya Ia atas perasaan bersalah juga penyesalan yang begitu mendalam.

"Aku mohon maafkan aku dan kembalilah padaku" lirih Kris kembali, tak menjunjukkan tanda-tanda Ia telah lelah dan menyerah.

Sayangnya .. Semakin deras airmata Kris menguar, hati wanita itu justru semakin dingin, beku dan membatu, semakin kokoh tanpa belas kasih. Di matanya kesakitan dan penyesalan itu kini hanya sekedar drama picisan, murahan, yang jalan ceritanya mudah ditebak, dan Suho sama sekali tak tertarik bahkan untuk mengikuti drama ini sampai selesai.

"Jika aku memaafkanmu dan kembali padamu, maka hanya lubang kematian yang menungguku esok hari"

"Hanya sebuah kesakitan, sebuah pengkhianatan, sebuah kekecewaan lalu akan diakhiri lagi dengan formalitas sebuah kalimat maaf" Jujur saja, apa yang dirasakan Kris saat ini benar-benar tak sebanding dengan semua luka yang pernah Suho alami atas siksaan Pria bajingan itu.

"Aku akan mencintaimu .." janji Kris cepat

"TIDAK" geleng Suho keras

"Aku mencintaimu .." aku Kris cepat

"TIDAK ! KAU TAK PERNAH" bantah Suho tak kalah cepat,

Suasana mulai memanas, Suho tak enggan lagi meninggikan seluruh kalimatnya, Suho tak ragu lagi menekankan dan membantah seluruh kalimat Kris. Tidak setelah semua luka yang begitu dalam, luka di atas luka yang selalu Kris torehkan. Luka di atas darah yang bahkan masih segar atas luka yang juga Pria itu torehkan.

"Kau menyakitiku .. dan aku memaafkanmu !"

"Tapi kau kembali menghancurkanku .. dan aku dengan bodohnya kembali memaafkanmu !"

"Kau balas maafku dengan pengkhianatanmu .. dan aku kembali dengan naifnya berpikir masih mencintaimu .."

"Kau kecewakan aku lagi .. lalu aku menjunjung tinggi cinta atas dirimu untuk kembali dalam pelukanmu !"

"Dan .." Suho menjeda kalimatnya, air matanya tak sanggup lagi Ia bendung bagaimanapun caranya "setelah semua luka ini, aku mungkin butuh waktu seumur hidupku untuk kembali baik-baik saja Kris" isakan itu kembali terdengar, setelah semua kalimat kasar yang terus-terusan wanita ini jadikan tameng atas hatinya, akhirnya Ia menangis, Ia terisak, meraung begitu perih di hadapan Kris -lagi-.

Kemana janji suci pernikahan yang pernah mereka ucapkan dengan penuh keyakinan dulu di altar ? Janji sehidup semati, janji berada di saat susah dan senang, janji untuk menjadi sepasang suami istri yang saling melengkapi, menyayangi, mengasihim, mencintai, semua jadi di hadapan Tuhan itu apa tak pernah sedikitpun mengikat hati Kris atas Suho ? Janji yang Kris ucapkan di hadapan Ayah Suho yang tengah terbaring sekarat di ranjang rumah sakit, janji di hadapan kedua orang tua Kris sendiri, SHIT ! Suho membenci semuanya.

Suho sungguh tak ingin lagi seperti ini, Ia butuh kedamaian. Ia begitu lelah, Ia butuh menghidupkan kembali semangat hidup yang telah pergi dari dirinya akhir-akhir ini .. Tapi setelah melihat Kris, memori masa lalunya kembali terputar, membuka kembali lukanya, kesakitannya, dan usahanya untuk menjadi baik-baik saja selama ini.

"Selama ini (hiks) aku belajar untuk hidup dalam siksaan kematian" airmata dan isakan Suho kini keluar tanpa coba lagi Ia tahan, mengingat atau mungkin Ia tengah mencoba memberitahu pada Kris bahwa kesakitan yang selama ini di alaminya benar-benar menghantarkan-nya pada kehidupan yang lebih layak disebut sebuah derita kematian, sakit, lebih dari sekedar menyesakkan, teramat sakit.

"Tapi toh .. setelah semua derita itu .." Suho menjeda kalimatnya, menarik nafasnya dalam ".. Aku selalu kembali padamu, dalam pelukan .. Ah .. kembali dalam cekikan atas tanganmu sendiri" ucapnya nanar, menarik sudut bibirnya sakratis. Menghapus kasar air mata tak berguna yang harus kembali Ia tumpah ruahkan hanya demi sosok yang justru adalah penjahat di sini. Kembali memandang Kris penuh kebencian, memandang sosok itu dengan sorot tajam tanpa belas kasihan.

Kris melihat semuanya, semua air mata yang justru kali ini lebih menghanyutkannya pada penyesalan tak berujung, seolah Ia tahu benar bagaimana sakit yang telah Ia torehkan pada wanita di hadapannya. Kris pun menangis, berhakkah Ia mengatakan jika kini dadanya pun begitu sesak, jika kini Ia juga sakit dan begitu terluka atas tangis pahit yang Suho coba sembunyikan selama ini darinya.

Apa jika Kris mengatakan kini tengah ada pedang tajam yang telah mencincang hatinya hingga tak berbentuk, maka Kris bisa berkata bahwa Ia tahu bagaimana terlukanya Suho ?

Suho merubah mimik wajahnya hanya dalam hitungan detik, senyuman remeh yang begitu menginjak harga diri Kris itu Ia tunjukkan pada Kris bahwa Suho-nya yang manis dan penuh cinta itu telah pergi.

"Kau memintaku kembali ?"

"Kau mau aku memaafkanmu dan kembali dalam siksaan kematianmu ?"

"BERMIMPILAH WU YIFAN !"

Kris menggeleng keras, tidak .. tunggu dulu .. Ia mohon agar semua ini dihentikan, Kris tak bisa menyaksikan ini. Ia tak lagi berhadapan dengan Kim Junmyeon, di hadapannya bukan Kim Junmyeon istri tercintanya. Setan telah merasukinya, sungguh siapapun tolong Kris.

"You can't get me back" Suho menggeleng tak berhenti bak orang gila "kau takkan pernah bisa mendapatkan Aku kembali Kris" ulang Suho tajam, Kris membulatkan matanya, katakan jika ini lelucon, demi tuhan katakan jika aura hitam yang menyelimuti istrinya itu hanya imajinasi tololnya saja

"Karna aku yang akan lebih dulu pergi dari kehidupanmu"

AARRRGGGHHHHH !

Erangan kesakitan itu sontak membuat Kris terhenyak, entah bagaimana, entah seperti apa, entah apa yang terjadi. Kris memandang takut apa yang mata obsidiannya tangkap, sosok Suho, sosok istrinya menusukkan sebilah pisau ke dadanya sendiri. Pisau yang berkilau diterpa sinar matahari terik itu kini tepat menusuk dalam, dalam tepat di ulu hati Suhonya.

"It's over" tubuh mungil itu terhempas, bersimpuh penuh darah, tubuh yang semula terlihat begitu kuat dan kejam kini ambruk tanpa perlawanya, bersimbah darah, bau darah segar itu bahkan menyeruak memenuhi indra penciuman Kris. Pisau itu terlihat begitu tegak, tertusuk begitu dalam.

Kris dengan langkah lemah terseok panik menuju wanitanya, apa yang Ia dapati sungguh jauh dari apa yang dia bayangkan. "Tidak .. tidakk .." wajah penuh air mata itu menatap kalut wajah Suho yang begitu pucat "Apa yang kau lakukan Suho-yya .." tangan bergetarnya menarik perlahan pisau yang telah berani melukai wanitanya "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN !" teriakan ketakutan itu beriringan dengan isakan tak percaya, tubuh Kris bergetar hebat, telapak besarnya coba Ia gunakan untuk menutupi luka tusukan terus mengalirkan darah segar dari dada sang istri "Suho jangan .. Demi Tuhan, jangan seperti ini .." Kris rasanya telah meregang nyawa lebih dulu, wanita dalam rengkuhannya itu lebih memilih meregang nyawa daripada harus kembali padanya ? Sebejad apa dirinya ?

Matanya semakin buram oleh airmata, setiap ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya di iringi isak tangis kepedihan melihat tubuh wanita yang di cintainya mengerang sekarat karena kesakitan. Nafas Suho yang mulai tersengal dan melemah ditangkap jelas olehnya.

"Maaf .." Suho berujar lirih.

"No .. Dont do this, Kim Junmyeon, NO !"

"Please stay with me beibh, stay with me..."

"STAY WITH ME !" Kris histeris melihat Suho yang berada dalam pelukkannya yang semula melenguh kesakitan kini mulai lemah, memelankan lenguhan-lenguhan pedih itu seiring dengan matanya yang perhalan tertutup.

"Kim Junmyeon ..

".. Kim Junmyeon .."

"Andwae ..

"Andwaeee Kim Junmyeon ..

"Suho-yya .. Bangun ! Bangun, aku mohon .."

"ANDWEEEEEEE .. WU JUNMYEOOONNNN !"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***(not) the end***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note : Okay, maafkan Joon yang super dramatis hari ini. Pernah baca FF ini ? Yeah, FF berisi adegan akhir yang mengawali sesuatu dengan part bunuh diri kayaknya pasaran banget yeth. But, It's Okay and Last but not least, Joon punya rahasia .. Sssttt~ Part ini sebenernya belum berakhir xD So please stay tune ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seriously, masalah krusial yang Joon punya itu hanyalah soal 'Kepercayaan Diri' Suka kecil hati dan berpendapat kalau tidak ada yang review ya berarti gak ada yang suka sama apa yang Joon tulis. Jadi mohon pendapatnya . Sekian Terima Kim Junmyeon~**

 **.**


	3. Chapter 2 -Part II-

**.**

 **Our Destiny**

 **Suho : Girl (GS) | Kris : Boy | Yixing : Girl (GS) | Kai | Chanyeol | lead+**

 **Warning : Typo's , Absurd , No Feel**

 **Rated : T+ - M**

 **...**

 **BunnyJoon's Present**

...

.

.

.

"Maaf .." Suho berujar lirih.

"No .. Dont do this, Kim Junmyeon, NO !"

"Please stay with me beibh, stay with me..."

"STAY WITH ME !" Kris histeris melihat Suho yang berada dalam pelukkannya yang semula melenguh kesakitan kini mulai lemah, memelankan lenguhan-lenguhan pedih itu seiring dengan matanya yang perhalan tertutup.

"Kim Junmyeon .."

".. Kim Junmyeon .."

"Andwae ..

"Andwaeee Kim Junmyeon ..

"Suho-yya .. Bangun ! Bangun, aku mohon .."

"ANDWEEEEEEE .. WU JUNMYEOOONNNN !"

.

.

.

 **Haahh .. Haaahhhh .. Hahh .. Haahhh .. Hahhhhh ..**

Deru nafas Kris bergemuruh bercampur dengan rasa terkejutnya, bayangan itu terasa begitu nyata membuatnya langsung terduduk bangun dari tidurnya. Ia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, nafasnya tercekat dan begitu sesak, bola matanya yang sejak tadi telah memanas kini bergelinang air mata, pikirannya kacau, perasaannya kalut.

Demi Tuhan .. mimpinya terlalu nyata, sangat nyata hingga Ia sendiri merasa keringat yang telah mengucuri tubuhnya mirip seperti darah Suho yang melumuri dadanya.

"Kris ?"

"Kau kenapa ?" wanita yang berada di sebelahnya sontak terbangun dari tidur lelapnya, memandang Kris yang tengah bermandi peluh dan air mata itu dengan raut bingung bercampur kaget setengah mati. Kris menolehkan wajahnya cepat pada pemilik suara, menatap lekat wajah wanita di sampingnya, wanita yang baru saja mampir di mimpi buruknya dengan erangan kesakitan dan lumuran darah.

"Kris ?" Suho meraih jemari Kris pelan, menyadarkan Kris yang tengah bergulat atas potongan-potongan mimpi buruk yang masih menghantuinya.

Kris tak berbicara, sepatah katapun tidak. Tatapan tak percaya, tatapan takut, tatapan bingung, tatapan kalut itu masih lekat mengarah pada Suho, sulit baginya untuk benar-benar sadar dari apa yang baru saja muncul dalam bunga tidurnya, Ia terlalu shock, mimpi itu benar-benar mengguncang jiwanya, tidak sampai Suho berhambur memeluknya erat "Ada apa sayang ?" tanya yeoja itu lembut, menepuk ringan pundak Kris.

"Kau bermimpi apa Kris ? Eum ?" Kris menggelengkan kepalanya cepat menyingkirkan serpihan mimpi buruk yang masih melekat kuat dalam memorinya, tidak .. itu semua hanya mimpi, Suhonya masih di sini, Suhonya masih baik-baik saja, seperti ingin memastikan bahwa apa yang baru saja di alaminya benar-benar hanya sebuah mimpi buruk, Kris membalas dekapan Suho lebih erat, lebih posesif, memastikan bahwa wanita yang kini telah kembali ke sisinya benar-benar nyata dan tak akan pernah melakukan hal bodoh apapun untuk meninggalkannya.

Kris menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam pada lekukan leher Suho, menghirup wangi lavender yang menyeruak dari tengkuk sang istri perlahan mampu menenangkan dirinya, cukup meredakan kekacauan yang timbul dari mimpi gilanya. Usapan-usapan juga tepukan-tepukan lembut Suho di punggungnya serta kalimat-kalimat manis menenangkan semakin menghangatkan hatinya.

Kris tenang, Suho masih di sini -pikirnya- Suho tak mungkin pergi, gadis itu tak mungkin benar-benar melakukan hal bodoh untuk meninggalkannya, Suho mencintainya, Suho sangat mencintainya, tak peduli betapapun Kris menyakiti wanita itu Suho masih tetap mencintainya, tapi Kris menyakitinya ..

Pikiran Kris rusak "Aku menyakitimu, maaf .." Kris kembali terisak, semakin mengenggelamkan wajahnya dalam, membungkam raungannya pada bahu sempit sang istrinya.

Darah Suho berdesir hebat, gumaman Kris dapat Ia dengar dengan jelas, disusul bahu bergetar itu semakin membuat Suho bingung, wanita itu panik, apa yang terjadi ? apa yang telah menghantui Kris dalam mimpinya "Kau bermimpi itu lagi ?" cukup lama hingga Kris menganggukkan kepalanya lemah.

Nafas Suholah yang kini mendadak tercekat, bola matanya ikut memanas bergerak ke sembarang arah untuk menahan air matanya bagaimanapun juga. Ini sudah hampir 3 bulan sejak mereka memutuskan untuk rujuk dan berbaikan kembali, dan Kris masih terus mengalami mimpi buruk seperti ini.

"Sssssttt .."

"Tak apa, tenanglah sayang .."

"Aku di sini .."

"Lihatlah, aku memelukmu, tak ada yang perlu kau takuti .." entah sudah berapa kali Suho terus membisikkan kalimat yang sama, menenangkan sambil sesekali mengecupi samping kepala Kris, telapak tangan mungilnya pun tak berhenti mengelus bahu lebar milik suaminya itu.

Namun Kris hanya terus terisak, tak menjawab apapun, tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir bergetarnya, yang Ia mampu lakukan saat ini hanyalah mengeluarkan semua kekalutannya, ketakutannya, kebingungannya dalam bentuk airmata.

Sungguh jika boleh jujur Suho pun tak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, cemas bukan main menguasai dirinya, keadaan Kris tak bisa Ia anggap sepele karena ini hampir berlangsung setiap hari dalam kurun waktu 3 bulan belakangan.

Suho mencoba menarik diri dari dekapan suaminya, dia ingin memastikan dengan matanya sendiri kalau sang suami baik-baik saja. Tapi Kris tak ingin sedikit pun menjauhkan tubuh Suho dari dekapannya, dia justru semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya pada leher Suho dan memeluknya lebih erat.

"Hanya mimpi sayang, hanya mimpi .." ucap Suho lembut, mengusap punggung Kris lebih intens "Semuanya baik-baik saja sayang, Aku disini .. Aku bersamamu" tangis Kris perlahan mereda, cukup lama mereka terus saling menenangkan dengan berpelukan hingga kini yang terdengar hanya isakan-isakan kecil dari bibir Kris.

Dengan lembut Suho menarik wajah Kris dengan kedua tangannya, menatap wajah tampan suaminya yang begitu pucat, bermandikan peluh juga matanya yang membengkak penuh dengan air mata, ada perasaan nyeri dan tak nyaman di hati Suho melihat pria yang sangat dia cintai tampak kacau balau, Kris porakporanda berkalang duka -Suho merasakan itu-.

"Memimpikan hal itu lagi?" Suho membasuh keringat yang membasahi kening sang suami dengan kedua tangannya, mengusap air mata Kris yang membasahi pipinya dengan dua ibu jarinya lembut, wajah sendu penuh kekhawatiran itu hanya berangguk pelan masih enggan berkata-kata.

"Apa yang mengganggumu ? Eum ? Ceritakan padaku .." jika Kris tak dalam keadaan baik, maka Suho tak akan pernah dalam keadaan baik juga. Kesakitan, kegundahan serta lara apa yang sedang bersarang dan menguasai hati Prianya itu hingga terus-terusan berada dalam kondisi mengerikan seperti ini ?

Sudah 3 bulan, dan Suho bersumpah demi apapun bahwa kini pernikahan mereka sungguh sangat-sangat bahagia.

"Kau bisa ceritakan apapun padaku, tak apa .." Suho kembali meraih wajah Kris yang sempat tertunduk dalam, menangkup perpotongan rahang runcing itu dalam genggaman tangannya, mencoba menyalurkan kekuatan, juga ingin Kris tahu bahwa Ia selalu mendukungnya, selalu bersedia berbagi apapun dengannya termasuk berbagi hal yang mungkin saja sulit untuk suaminya ceritakan.

Kris kembali menggeleng "entahlah" jawabnya lirih kembali tertunduk, Suho yang masih merasakan kedukaan itu menyelimuti sang suami ikut merasakan sedihnya, mata Suho kembali berkaca-kaca melihat kondisi suaminya yang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja.

Suho memajukan wajahnya, mengusap poni yang menutupi kening Kris lalu mengecupnya lembut, turun pada kedua mata yang masih memerah lalu mengecup keduanya ringan secara bergantian, beralih pada kedua pipi basah Kris yang meninggalkan jejak air mata gundahnya memberi kecupan dalam, kemudian mengecup sayang bibir kering yang terlalu banyak terisak malam itu.

Kris menderita, dan bohong jika Suho tak merasakannya. Bohong besar jika hati wanita ini tak terenyuh menyaksikan pemandangan menyedihkan ini hampir tiap malam terjadi di ranjangnya. Terbangun di tengah pagi dengan kondisi Kris bermandikan keringat dan bercucuran air mata BUKAN keadaan yang Suho harapkan, rasanya bak pedang panjang yang ditancapkan perlahan dengan pelan centi demi centi ke jantungnya.

".. Jangan seperti ini lagi, ku mohon .."

"Aku sudah di sini sayang, aku kembali padamu .."

"Berhenti berpikir aku akan meninggalkanmu .. karena aku tak pernah dan tak akan pernah .." pinta Suho dengan airmata yang ikut berlinang. Menatap Kris sendu dengan segala kesedihannya, perih menyaksikan 'traumatic' Kris yang terus berkepanajangan.

Kris yang melihat deraian airmata menghiasi wajah cantik istrinya mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Dia pernah bersumpah, demi apapun di dunai ini bahwa Ia tak akan membiarkan wajah cantik istrinya kembali ternoda oleh airmata yang disebabkan oleh dirinya, setetes pun tidak.

"Sstttt .. jangan menangis .." Kris berucap panik "Kumohon jangan menangis karenaku .."

"Kalau begitu kau juga jangan menangis" rengek Suho dengan isakan tertahannya, memukul-mukul dada Kris tak bertenaga.

"Okay .. okay .. maafkan aku, eumm .. " Suho mengangguk, menghapus air matanya lalu menarik sudut bibirnya. Memandang Kris dengan mata bulan sabit yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi candu bagi Kris selain wangi lavender khas tengkuk wanitanya itu.

Kris tersenyum, lega melihat balasan ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh istrinya. Dia benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang dulu dia pikirkan hingga menelantarkan wanita yang mencintainya teramat dalam, wanita yang menjaganya begitu tulus, wanita yang ternyata mempunyai jutaan sisi manis penuh cinta dalam dirinya.

Kris bersyukur setidaknya Tuhan masih memberikan Ia kesempatan lagi untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya di masa lalu. Kris tau, sedikit saja Kris bertahan dengan ke egoisannya dan membiarkan wanita ini tinggal di tempat lain selain apartemen mereka lebih lama, mungkin saat ini Suho tak akan pernah berada dalam pelukannya, mungkin saja mimpi buruknya akan benar-benar terjadi.

Nampaknya Kris perlu menyombongkan dirinya, berbangga hati karena selain menikahi Kim Junmyeon, tindakan Kris yang membawa Suho kembali juga adalah tindakan paling benar yang pernah dia lakukan selama hidupnya. Tindakan terhebat yang pernah seorang Kris Wu lakukan.

"Kris .."

"Besok kita menemui Minseok ?" tawar Suho ragu.

"Tidak .." Kris menggeleng cepat, menolak usulan istrinya "Tidak, aku tak gila .. Sungguh!" Kris menolak, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Suho.

"Hey .. aku tak mengatakan kau gila sayang .. Tidak .."

".. Kita hanya datang untuk sekedar mengecek kondisimu"

"Aku tak sakit !" bantah Kris cepat "Aku tak apa, aku sehat, SUNGGUH !" kekeuh Kris "Aku begini hanya karena aku mencintaimu .. sangat mencintaimu" -lagi- tangis Kris pecah.

"Aku tahu .." Suho kembali menangkup kedua pipi Kris dengan telapak tangannya "Mana mungkin suamiku yang tampan ini gila .. Tidak .." jelas Suho cepat, coba menenangkan Kris yang kembali terisak.

"Dengarkan aku Kris, kita hanya akan memeriksakan kondisimu .. Hanya itu, tidak adalagi terapi, tak ada lagi obat, sungguh .. Aku berjanji !" yakin Suho coba memberikan pengertian.

"Untuk yang terakhir kalinya ? Eum ?" Suho sedikit banyak cukup mengerti bagaimana rasanya ada di posisi Kris, seorang Pria sehat lahir batin namun harus terus bolak-balik ke rumah sakit untuk berkonsultasi pada seorang psikiater, Suho tahu Kris tak gila tapi jika setiap malam Kris terus bermimpi buruk seperti ini, Suho tak berani menjamin Kris tak akan mengalami gangguan mental.

.

.

.

Derap langkah melankolis nan elegan itu menimbulkan ketukan nada berirama antara lantai dan sepatu hak tingginya. Menimbulkan gema, menyuarai seisi lobi sebuah perusahaan membuat seluruh karyawan yang entah kebetulan lewat dan lainnya langsung menghentikan kesibukan mereka untuk sekedar menyempatkan diri melempar senyum atau membungkuk tipis memberikan salam selamat datang.

Ini sudah tak pagi lagi, memang bukan jam umum dimana karyawan seharusnya masuk kantor namun untuk seorang Kim Junmyeon bahkan berangkat kerja jam 2 siang tak pernah jadi masalah. Ia membalas semua senyum dan sapaan orang-orang padanya, dimulai dari pintu mobilnya terbuka, hingga ketika Ia harus menaiki lift bersama beberapa karyawan lainnya senyum itu tak pernah hilang.

Namun hatinya tidak, bibirnya merah merona atas sapuan lipstik mengkilap itu hanya topeng baginya karena sejujurnya kini hatinya berdentuman tak karuan. Dengan jemari kirinya menenteng tas jinjing berwarna biru marun dan tangan kanan menggenggam sebuah amplop coklat yang bahkan hampir ronyok digenggamnya, Ia memantapkan hatinya, mengetuk pintu kayu besar itu.

.

"Apa ?" tanya namja yang tengah berkutat dengan tumupkan kertas itu dengan wajah tak senang menatap Suho malas setelah yeoja itu meletakkan selembar map coklat di atas meja kerjanya.

"Bukalah .." jawab Suho.

"Berhenti mengacau dan hanya pergi bekerja"

"Kau datang ke kantor jam 2 siang dan tiba-tiba menyodoriku map lusuh seperti ini ?" tanya Kai sama sekali tak menunjukkan ketertarikannya "Bawa pergi, aku sibuk" ucap Kai acuh, kembali membuka lembaran-lembaran berkas bertumpuk miliknya.

"Kai .. Noona mohon .." ucap Suho lirih

"Pergilah .. Aku benar-benar tak ingin bertengkar lagi denganmu" jawab Kai telak, menohok dada Suho keras.

Suho tahu .. Sama sekali tak ada nada kebencian tersirat dibalik ucapan adik laki-lakinya itu padanya, dan Suho tahu benar apa yang mendasari sikap dingin Kai. Salahnya, pergi dari apartementnya dan Kris lalu mendatangi rumah keluarga mereka dan merengek sepanjang hari dalam pelukan Kai, lalu esoknya dengan polos dan mudahnya Ia menyetujui ajakan Kris untuk rujuk dan berbaikan.

Ia ingat benar betapa marahnya Kai dan merutuki dirinya dengan kalimat bodoh bahkan murahan kala itu, membanting apa saja yang berada didekatnya sebagai pelampiasan. Dan hingga detik ini, baik Suho maupun Kai sejujurnya tak pernah berhubungan baik sejak insiden itu.

Hening, cukup lama hingga Suho memberanikan dirinya ..

"Noona akan mengundurkan diri !"

 **DEG**

Kai mengakat wajahnya cepat, menatap Suho tak percaya "Mengundurkan diri ?" Kai yang semula tak bernafsu bahkan untuk melihat wajah Kakak perempuannya itu kini bangkit dari duduknya, menatap Suho penuh amarah.

Yang benar saja, bahkan sejak kejadian itu tak pernah sekalipun Kai dan Suho bertemu seperti ini, tak pernah berbicara banyak kecuali tentang pekerjaan. Bahkan tak pernah ada kata maaf terucap dari salah satu diantara mereka, dan Suho datang kemudian berujar dengan mudahnnya ingin mengundurkan diri ?

"Kris sedang dalam kondisi tak baik, dia terus mengalami mimpi buruk dan ak-"

BRAAAKKKKK

Kepalan tangan yang baru saja menumbuk meja dengan keras itu tampak memerah, sementara tangan lainnya mencengkram erat tepian meja hingga buku-buku kukunya memutih sempurna "Noona .. Jebaallll !" desis Kai tertunduk, enggan menunjukkan wajah merah penuh amarahnya pada sang kakak "Kembalilah ke ruanganmu .. Anggap pembicaraan ini tak pernah terjadi"

"TIDAK !" tolak Suho cepat, begitu lantang hingga sanggup membuat Kai mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap Suho penuh dengan amarah yang sebenarnya coba Ia jaga agar tak meledak kala itu.

"Aku tak bisa Kai, Noona tak bisa Kai-ah .." tangis Suho pecah, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Rasa terkejut bercampur takut atas sikap Kai barusan coba terus Ia lawan, Ia lawan dengan segenap perasaan cintanya .. cintanya pada Kris.

"Kris sakit, dan dia butuh aku di sisinya !"

"Aku tak bisa terus membagi waktuku, aku tak bisa menomorduakan pernikahanku setelah semua yang terjadi Kai .. Tidak lagi .."

"Noona mohooonn .. mengertilaahh .." Kai membatu, seluruh amarahnya meluruh entah kemana melihat Kakak perempuannya, satu-satunya anggota keluarganya yang tersisa, satu-satunya tumpuan dan alasan Kai menghabiskan masa mudanya dibalik meja dengan papan nama "Presiden Direktur" itu berucap lirih, memohon penuh pengharapan padanya.

"Ambillah cuti .. Sebulan, dua bulan .."

"Dan kau bisa kembali" ucap Kai final, mengubur dalam-dalam semua makian, semua kata-kata kasar, semua umpatan, semua cacian yang sebenarnya ingin Ia lontarkan, betapa bodohnya Kim Junmyeon ini hingga bisa merelakan semua kedudukan dan tahta kepemimpinan yang jelas mutlak miliknya demi seorang pemain cinta seperti Kris Wu itu.

"Semuanya sudah kuputuskan matang-matang dan .."

"Kim Junmyeon !" bentak Kai lantang.

"Perusahaan telah dalam keadaan stabil saat ini, aku tahu kau bisa menjadikannya lebih besar lagi di masa mendatang"

"Itu surat pengunduran diriku, aku akan hanya menjadi pemegang saham pasif yang tak akan lagi ikut campur untuk urusan apapun dalam kebijakan maupun keputusan perusahaan" kesampingkan airmatanya yang tak henti menetes, yang jelas Ia mengucapkan kalimat itu begitu lugas, tegas dan penuh kemantapan. Jika ucapan Kai adalah final, maka kalimat Suho adalah finish.

Tak peduli betapa tatapan Kai yang terasa begitu mengancam nyawa disetiap hembusan nafasnya, Suho sama sekali tak gentar "Aku akan membereskan ruanganku sebelum pergi" Finish, wanita itu berbalik, lalu melangkah kembali dengan anggunnya setelah mengusap hati-hati air matanya berusaha tak merusak barang seinchi pun make up natural yang telah Ia pasangkan di wajahnya, paling tidak Ia tak ingin seluruh perusahaan tahu jika dirinya mengundurkan diri dengan sebuah pertengkaran saudara seperti ini.

.

.

BRUUKKKK

Tubuhnya ambruk, di balik meja kerja kokoh yang selama ini selalu menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa Ia bertahan di dunia ini. Menjaga perusahaan Ayahnya bukan komitmen main-main yang pernah Suho buat, bahkan Ia rela menikah dengan seorang Kris Wu agar perusahaan Ayahnya yang kala itu tengah berada diambang kebangkrutan mendapatkan suntikan dana dan dukungan moril hingga kini perusahaannya kembali dalam kondisi sehat.

Dan kini Ia tak bisa lagi, mempertahankan egoismenya untuk terus bertahan menjadi seorang wanita karir kemudian kembali dihadapkan pada kehidupan rumah tangga pelik penuh liku. Kris dan dirinya kini benar-benar menjalani peran sebagai seorang suami istri, kini Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya kehidupan rumah tangga yang seharusnya, bukankah itu yang Suho inginkan ?

Goyah, sejujurnya hatinya .. pikirannya masih terpecah .. Alm. Ayah dan Ibunya serta Kai, atau seorang Kris ? Alm. Ayah dan Ibu yang telah menghadirkannya di dunia ini lalu membesarkannya penuh cinta, serta Kai yang Ia tahu juga berkorban cukup banyak pada usia mudanya atau seorang Kris Wu yang selama 3 tahun belakangan ini terus menghujaninya dengan kekecewaan dan pengkhianatan.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Dia tak mau bercerita apapun denganku .. dan aku harus mengatakan hal yang sama Kris sangat-sangat-sangat sehat" dokter berseragam putih bername-tag 'Kim Miseok' itu menyodorkan secarik kertas perihal hasil pemeriksaan kesehatan Kris.

"Ada ketakutan mendalam dalam dirinya yang akan terus tumbuh karena semua rasa bersalahnya padamu .."

"Apa semalam kau membiarkannya tidur sendiri ?" kening Suho berkerut dalam atas pertanyaan yang baru saja mampir di telinganya

"Aku menema- .."

"Aku lembur, dan ketika aku pulang dia sudah terlelap .. tapi kami tidur bersama .." jawab Suho terdengar tak yakin.

"Dia merasa kau belum ada di sisinya, jangan terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu .. pergilah berlibur dan menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama .." ujar dokter itu sembari menuliskan beberapa summary pada kertas pemeriksaan Kris.

"Tapi pernikahan kami benar-benar baik-baik saja, memang aku .. aku dan Kris sering lembur tapi kami masih melakukan hubungan suami istri yang selayaknya .." bela Suho

"Aku tahu .. Tapi satu-satunya obat yang dibutuhkan Kris adalah dirimu, jiwanya sekarang mungkin tak terguncang, namun aku tak menjamin jika Ia benar-benar akan sehat nanti jika suamimu terus seperti ini, 3 bulan terapi kejiwaan juga medical check up untuk ukuran seseorang yang sehat jiwa dan raganya itu tak masuk akal Kim Junmyeon .."

"Pikirkan ini matang-matang .. Kau menginginkan rumah tangga seperti ini dari dulukan ?"

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **.**

"Miyane Oemma .."

".. Miyane Appa .."

"Kai-ahh .. Jeongmal Miyane .."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-tbc-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note :**

 **Remake & Siwon : Pertama mau minta maaf soal kemunculan nama Siwon di chapt sebelumnya, karena ini memang bukan remake dan asli keluar dari ide absurd Joon, Joon gak punya pembelaan dan 1000% sadar kalau itu bener-bener kecerobohan *sowry***

 **Sebenernya dari awal memang gak pernah mikir bakal bikin Suho mati kayak disinetron-sinetron begitu * . .pernah* Jadi jangan khawatir xD**

 **Yang ngira ini cuman berisi chapt pendek, Joon mungkin akan buat ini dengan chapter lebih banyak, cuman tetap gak banyak karena sejujurnya masalah utama dalam cerita ini belum muncul. Masalah pertamanya baru muncul di ending chapt ini, dengan Suho yang lebih milih Kris drpd Kai -adiknya sendiri-**

 **Dan soal gaya bahasaa .. suwerr .. kaget waktu tau ada yang suka, soalnya selama ini ga** **k** **sedikit yang suka protes 'gaya bahasanya kolot ah' 'ah, elu kalimatnya terlalu mendramatisir ih' bla .. bla .. bla .. bla .. Dan tau ada yang suka, sumpah seneng banget :D**

 **Kai sudah keluar dan dia adik kandungnya Suho, soal Akang Chanyeol silahkan ditunggu chapter-chapter selanjutnya karena dia akan keluar dipertengahan menjelang akhir** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review please**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Big Thanks : NunaaBaozie | poriansweet | wukim9091 | ruixi1 | sayakanoicinoe | Suhocang | PikaaChuu | AkaSunaSparKyu | babyjunma | syx0o6 | gaemxian137 | viviyeer | Assyifa | HamsterXiumin | Raemyoon | dan para siders~**

 **.**


	4. Chapter 3

**.**

 **Our Destiny**

 **Suho : Girl (GS) | Kris : Boy | Yixing : Girl (GS) | Kai | Chanyeol | lead+**

 **Warning : Typo's , Absurd , No Feel**

 **Rated : T+ - M**

 **...**

 **BunnyJoon's Present**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam telah larut, jarum pendek sudah tersampir diangka 1 sedangkan jarum panjangnya baru saja sampai pada angka 5, pukul 1:25 pagi. Suara krasak-krusuk itu mampir pada indra pendengaran Suho yang semula tertidur lelap, entah terlalu sensitif atau mungkin seperti sudah hapal bak alarm otomatis maka sekitaran pukul segini Kris akan .. terbangun karena mimpi buruknya.

"Kris ?" mata bulan sabit yang terlihat begitu mengantuk itu memaksakan dirinya untuk terbuka sempurna, mengerjap beberapa kali untuk terjaga sepenuhnya, kemudian bangkit dari posisi tidurnya untuk sekedar memastikan apa penyebab suara gaduh tengah malam ini.

"Kris ? Kau bermim- .." kalimatnya terhenti, ketika membuka selimut yang Ia kira menutupi tubuh suaminya ternyata hanya menutupi sebuah guling. Kris tak ada di ranjanganya "Apa dia ke kamar mandi ?" bukan hal besar jika seseorang terbangun di tengah malam dan pergi ke kamar kecil, namun bagi Suho itu sedikit ..

Ia memutuskan bangkit, menarik sandal rumah yang berada agak sedikit masuk ke dalam kolong tempat tidurnya kemudian berjalan perlahan menuju kamar mandi dan .. Kris tidak ada .. Dahinya berkerut dalam, tak ada di ranjang dan tak juga di kamar mandi ? Lalu Kris ?

Kris pergi di tengah pagi seperti ini ? Meninggalkannya yang tengah tertidur lelap ? Kejadian-kejadian tak mengenakkan bertahun lalu mendadak terputar samar dalam kepalanya, bak kaset rusak kejadian Kris yang pulang pagi dalam keadaan mabuk berat, Kris yang pulang dengan dandanan acak-acakan, noda lipstik pada kemajanya, tubuh Kris yang tercium bau parfum perempuan berputar terus menerus bergantian tayang seolah tak ingin berhenti dalam kepalanya, berhasil membuat kedua bola matanya memerah sempurna.

 _ **PRAAAAANNNGGGG**_

Suara gaduh itu sontak membuat jantung Suho berdegup kecang tak karuan. Bukan karena takut dan berpikir maling sedang menelusup masuk ke dalam apartementnya, namun karena suara itu benar-benar mirip, mirip seperti terakhir kali Suho memergoki Kris-nya yang tengah berbagi kehangatan besama gadis lain di sofa ruang tamu mereka.

Tubuhnya mematung, Ia coba terus membungkam mulutnya menahan isakan konyol atas dasar pemikiran sempitnya sembari mengisi kekuatan pada kedua kakinya untuk berjalan perlahan .. melihat apa yang terjadi, juga mempersiapkan hatinya untuk menerima kenyataan terburuk apapun yang mungkin saja terjadi di bawah sana.

Lengah serta damainya malam jelas mampu membuat Suho mendengar jelas suara-suara yang bersumber dari lantai satu apartemenr mereka, seperti helaan nafas yang terdengar begitu berat serta .. su-suara wanita ? .. sungguh, itu benar-benar suara wanita .. t-tapi .. berbicara bahasa inggris ? Apa K-Kris ?

 **.**

"K-Kriiss ?" gumaman bergetar itu sontak membuat Kris segera berbalik, bola matanya membulat sempurna ketika mendapati sang istri yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan wajah penuh airmata.

"Kim Junmyeon" pekik Kris tertahan, berlari cepat ke arah istrinya kemudian menarik wanita mungil itu dalam dekapannya "Ada apa ? Mengapa kau menangis ?" tanya Kris panik, tengah pagi seperti ini dan istrinya bangun dengan deraian air mata ? Apa Suhonya bermimpi buruk ?

"A-aku men-carimu .."

"K-kau tak ada di-tem-pat tidur dan tak ada di-kamar ma-ndi" jelas yeoja itu terbata-bata, tak sanggup menahan isakannya yang menjadi setelah masuk ke dalam dekapan hangat suaminya

"A-aku sed-dang dat-tang bula-lan dan a-ku pik-kir ka-kau .. k-kau .." Suho menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, menepis semua pikiran buruk yang sempat singgah di kepalanya dan lebih memilih menenggelamkan wajahnya lebih dalam pada dada bidang Kris, membungkam tangisnya. Sementara Kris berjengit bingung, alisnya bertaut tak mengerti coba mencerna kalimat Suho.

"Maksudmu a-ku mencari wanita la-lain ?" tanya Kris ragu, berharap Suho tak mengiyakan pertanyaannya, sungguh dia merasa cukup tersinggung jika ternyata pertanyaannya benar.

"A-aku hanya .. A-aku tak bermaksud, sungguh .. bu-kan seperti itu .." Suho menarik tubuhnya dari dekapan Kris, Ia sama sekali tak pernah berniat atau sekalipun mencoba menyinggung perasaan suaminya, apalagi hingga menuduh yang tidak-tidak.

Demi Tuhan, salahkan saja tamu bulanan yang mampir dan Eum .. Maniak seks . .Kris- itu jelas tak mendapat jatah rutinnya, apa mungkin Kris mendapatkannya dari wanita la-lain ? SHIT! memikirkannya saja sudah berhasil membuat Suho meneteskan air mata dengan bodohnya.

"Hey sayang .." Kris menarik dagu Suho, menatap hangat wajah memerah akibat tangis itu " .. Aku lapar dan aku bangun untuk mencari makanan, tetapi tak ada yang bisa ku makan di kulkas dan aku memutuskan untuk memasak Ramyun .."

 _Tunggu .. Ramyun ?_

"T-tapi sua-ra wanit-ta itu ?" Suho mencoba melirik ke arah belakang tubuh Kris, memastikan apakah ada wujud wanita yang suaranya bahkan Ia dengar samar sejak kakinya menuruni anak tangga.

"Hahahahahahaa .." mendadak tawa Kris meledak, sungguh .. Ia tak sanggup menahan tawanya melihat wajah polos Suho serta tuduhan konyol yang barusan Ia terima, membuat Suho kesal mempoutkan bibirnya menatap Kris sebal.

Melihat wanitanya mulai merajuk, Kris coba membungkam tawanya tak ingin rajuk Suho memanjang "Maksudmu video 'How To Make Ramyun' yang ku putar dari Youtube itu ?"

"..."

 **Hening**

Suho tak menjawab apapun, langsung menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam, enggan menatap Kris yang kini tengah menatapnya lekat. Ada perasaan tak enak hati bercampur rutukan bodoh yang terus Ia gumamkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Oh God, bisa-bisanya mencurigai Kris yang jelas saja telah berubah banyak karenanya.

.

"Kris .." panggilnya pelan, lebih tepat diartikan gumaman untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya sayang .." jawab Kris manis, masih terus menunggu kediaman Suho yang berlanjut.

"Aku .. A-ku .. minta maaf .." Suho menunduk lesu, perasaan bersalah dan malu entah mana yang lebih mendominasi. Sekalipun Kris akan tersinggung dan memarahinya, Ia tak berniat sedikitpun membela diri karena ini jelas kesalahannya.

Perselingkuhan adalah bahasan paling sensitif dalam rumah tangga kecilnya, dan dengan bodoh, naif serta begitu polos Ia meluncurkan 'tuduhan' itu tanpa berpikir lebih panjang, hanya karena Kris menghilang dari ranjang mereka, dan Oh .. video YouTube itu benar-benar melengkapi semua pikiran sempitnya.

Namun tak ada bentakan, hardikan atau makian sakit hati yang wanita itu terima, lengan kokoh nan hangat milik suami tercintanya itu justru kembali mendekap tubuh mungilnya erat, terdengar kekehan geli yang jauh dari deskripsi marah maupun kecewa "Kim Junmyeon .." panggil Kris lembut, mengecup puncak kepala wanita itu pelan

"..."

"Apa ini rasanya dicemburui oleh seseorang yang kita cintai ?"

"Kenapa rasanya .. sangat membahagiakan ?" tangis wanita itu pecah, menggema di dada bidang milik sang suami. Namun kali ini, bukan ketakutan atas rasa terkhianati, bukan pula rasa perih yang mendominasi, namun rasa bahagia yang mendadak membuncah hingga hatinya terasa tak sanggup menampungnya, lebih menggelitik dari sekedar ribuan kupu-kupu bermain dalam perutnya, lebih menghangatkan dari sekedar dekapan lengan kokoh itu, rasanya sangat membahagiakan, ya .. Kris benar .. ini .. sangat .. membahagiakan .. sangat.

 **Bak pelangi setelah badai ..**

.

.

.

"Kris .. Aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika kau bisa diam sebentar, aku takut pisau cukur ini akan melukai wajahmu .." Junmyeon berujar lembut pada Kris atau lebih tepatnya pada tangan gratil Kris yang sejak tadi terus mengganggu aktivitasnya membantu Pria itu mencukuri janggutnya.

Namun bukan Wu Yi Fan namanya jika Ia akan dengan mudah menuruti permintaan Suho, dan tetap saja Ia melanjutkan kegiatannya 'mengerjai' tubuh sang istri dengan sentuhan-sentuhan seduktif.

Saat ini Junmyeon tengah duduk di atas bathroom counter bersebelahan dengan wastafel, sementara Kris berdiri dihadapannya sambil memeluk tubuh rampingnya, kemeja kedodoran milik Kris yang entah atas alasan apa melekat di tubuh ramping wanita itu semakin memudahkan jalan pria itu untuk tak henti mengerjai tubuh sang istri. Sejak tadi telapak besar Kris sudah bergerilya di dalam kemeja itu dan bergerak intens menjangkau seluruh permukaan tubuh Suho yang dapat dia raih.

"Aiiish jinja! Kalau begitu selesaikan saja sendiri, kau benar-benar menggangu konsentrasiku" ucap Suho memberenggut kesal sambil berusaha turun dari counter yang dia duduki, tapi tubuh besar Kris yang berada di hadapannya dengan sigap menghalangi jalan Junmyeon untuk turun.

"Minggir" perintah tegas tegas.

"NO!"

"YA!"

"Kau sudah berjanji untuk membantuku bercukur pagi ini, jadi Nyonya Wu .. lanjutkan saja perkerjaanmu, Arasso ?" tolak Kris malah semakin memeluk erat pinggan mungil itu, mencegah Suho turun dari posisinya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku membantumu bila kau menggangguku terus sejak tadi" wanita mungil itu mendelik kesal

"Singkirkan tangan kurang ajarmu itu!" hardik Suho kesal, Oh sungguh .. Ingin Kris meraup bibir peach yang tengah mengerucut sebal itu, daripada terlihat kesal menurut Kris itu jelas lebih terlihat menggoda namun membuat Suho semakin kesal tentu bukan alternatif baik baginya.

"Okay" Kris menurut, menarik lengannya dari pinggang Suho kemudian menyembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya.

Namun jelas saja aksi menggoda Kim Junmyeon tak berhenti sampai disitu, kini Kris justru mencondongkan tubuhnya semakin ke depan, mendekat tubuhnya ke tubuh Suho.

"YA .. YA ..YA .. YA .. Kau membuatku semaki kesusahan ! Berhenti menggangguku atau pisau ini akan mengupas kulit wajah mulusmu itu !" ancam Suho kejam, sontak membuat Kris 'menyerah'. Jelas saja, bahwa itu bukan sekedar ancaman main-main dan Kris tahu Suho tak akan segan-segan melakukannya jika Ia terus berulah lagi.

"Harus diancam rupanya, ya .. setidaknya begini lebih baik" ucap Suho tersenyum puas kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda mencukuri wajah 'terkutuk' itu. Ya .. Suho menyebutnya wajah terkutuk karena atas wajah tampan itulah Kris dengan mudah mendapatkan semua wanita yang Ia inginkan, rasanya Suho benar-benar ingin melukai wajah menyebalkan itu barang segores luka.

Namun tetap saja .. dengan perlahan dan penuh kehati-hatian, Suho membersihkan foam putih yang memenuhi area jambang Kris dengan pisau kecil di tangan kanannya, kemudian membersihkan pisaunya dengan handuk yang berada di tangan kirinya. Dia melakukan dengan teliti dan berulang kali hingga rambut-rambut tajam di wajah tegas itu tercukur habis.

"Yeobo .."

"Besok .. jika rambut-rambut ini tumbuh lagi .."

"Kumis dan janggut namanya sayang .." koreksi Kris cepat

"Apalah itu namanya, yang jelas .. Jika mereka tumbuh lagi .." Suho memutus kalimatnya, namun tak menghetikan gerak tangannya dan masih mencukur rambut halus yang tersisa "Lakukan ini sendiri .." ujarnya ketus, menghela nafas berat setelahnya.

"Why ?" tanya Kris tak mengerti.

"Aku tak ingin siapapun di dunia ini melakukan hal yang sama padamu, seperti aku tengah melakukannya saat ini .."

 **.**

 **DEG**

 **.**

Kris terdiam, menyadari perubahan air wajah istri tercintanya yang sontak ikut merubah suasana intim itu menjadi canggung dan tegang.

"Aku akan sangat berterima jika kau tak lagi membagi apapun tentangmu pada wanita lain .."

"Tak memberi kesempatan siapapun menyentuh tubuhmu barang se-centipun .."

"Tak meminta siapapun selain aku untuk dimintai tolong seperti ini .."

"Atau tak meminta siapapun menghangatkan malam-malammu selain padaku .."

"Atau-"

"Suho .." potong Kris cepat

"Atau tak meminta-" kali ini kalimat itu terpotong -lagi- namun bukan suara bass milik Kris yang mematahkannya, melainkan pagutan lembut dua benda lunak yang baru saja saling bersentuhan lembut. Kris membungkam bibir tipis itu dengan bibir tebal miliknya, karena sungguh tak ada gunanya Ia mencoba beradu kata dengan sang istri.

Kris ingat, sangat mengingat dengan jelas betapa besar dosanya di masa lalu, Kris tentu paham benar berapa harga kesalahannya hingga sejujurnya Ia tak berharap Suho berubah begitu cepat untuk mau 100% mempercayainya, Ia sama sekali tak keberatan untuk terus dicecar dengan kalimat-kalimat Suho barusan jika saja semua itu mampu menyembuhkan luka tak kasat mata itu meski secara perlahan.

"Sssttt .. Jangan ada airmata lagi .. Ku mohon .." Kris menarik tubuh mungil yang tengah terisak dalam diam itu ke dalam dekapannya, dekapan hangat nan kokoh miliknya yang ingin Ia patenkan kepemilikannya atas nama Kim Junmyeon, satu-satunya wanita yang Ia cintai di dunia ini.

Ini tak akan mudah, Kris sadar, sepenuhnya tahu jika mendapatkan kembali apa yang telah Ia hancurkan tentu tak akan sama seperti ketika sesuatu itu masih dalam bentuk yang utuh. Dan Kris telah bersumpah, atas apapun di dunia ini jika semua kehancuran dan kerapuhan yang telah Ia buat, akan kembali Ia bangun di atas pondasi kokoh berlandas cinta, kepercayaan dan kejujuran.

"Sayang .." desah Kris berat, tepat di depan cuping sang istri

"Eum ?"

"Jadi .. Apa tamu bulananmu sudah selesai ?" tanya Pria itu seduktif dan terdengar nakal.

"..."

"Aa-aw aw aw .. YA! Kau benar-benar melukai wajahku" protes Kris ketika merasakan perih di wajahnya.

"Upss Sorry Mr. Pervert" jawab Suho asal, lalu melarikan diri dari kungkungan Kris ketika Pria itu sibuk memegangi sisi rahang tegasnya yang terasa perih.

"Yaaa .. Kau bilang aku boleh memintamu menghangatkan malam-malammu ?" protes Kris kesal, masih sibuk memegangi bagian samping wajahnya.

"Tapi ini sudah pagi Tuaann .." bantah Suho sembari terkekeh geli

"Tapi Kim Junmyeon .. Kau bilang aku bisa minta tolong apapun padamu .."

"Ayolah tolong sesuatu di bawah sini yang sudah bangun sejak tadi .."

"Heyy .."

"Kim Junmyeon !"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-tbc ?-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note : Holla .. Joon comeback! Well, berhubung suasana hati lagi gak baik, dan pengen nyari sesuatu yang bisa bikin adem, Joon sengaja nyelipin adegan candy-candy di sini. Ga banyak sih, gak romantis-romantis amet juga kayaknya karena Joon lebih bisa dapet feel angst daripada romance fluf begini -_-**

 **Cuman mau ngingetin, jangan begitu terhanyut sama Part ini karena Joon bakal tetep jadiin ini angst. Entah itu happy ending atau sad ending yang jelas ini BUKAN ending dari FF Joon meski Joon yakin bakal ada yang minta ini cukup sampe di sini aja *emang-ada-yang-baca***

 **Joon mau ngucapin makasih banget sama yang sempet-sempetin ngasih review, ngefollow dan ngefav FF ini *bow* seperti yang pernah Joon bilang kalau review kalian itu multivitamin buat lanjut nulis, Serius! kalau review kalian itu berasa penyemangat tersendiri buat munculin ide-ide di kepala Joon, jadi jangan segan-segan kasih masukan, kritikan dan saran apapun itu.**

 **.**

 **See you next chapt reader~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **R n R Juseyo!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	5. Chapter 4

**.**

 **Our Destiny**

 **Suho : Girl (GS) | Kris : Boy | Yixing : Girl (GS) | Kai | Chanyeol | lead+**

 **Warning : Typo's , Absurd , No Feel**

 **Rated : T+ - M**

 **...**

 **BunnyJoon's Present**

...

.

.

.

"Nyonya Wu .. Aku pu- .." teriakan Kris terhenti, menatap tak percaya pemandangan aneh yang tersaji di hadapannya "Kim Junmyeon !" pekik Pria itu bahkan tak sempat lagi membuka sebelah sepatu miliknya, bahu bergetar Suho di balik Sofa ruang keluarga itu benar-benar membuat kepalanya pening tiba-tiba.

"Hey .. Ada apa ? Mengapa kau menangis seperti ini ?" pekik Kris panik, bagaimana tidak Pria itu sengaja pulang secepat mungkin setelah merasa bersalah pada Suho karena terlalu sering menghabiskan weekendnya di luar rumah, sekedar makan siang atau melakukan lobi-lobi pada klien-kliennya dan membiarkan Suho menghabiskan weekendnya dengan berdiam diri seharian di apartement mereka.

"Apa ? Mengapa kau menangis ?" tanya Kris tak sabaran, sementara Suho masih sibuk membekap mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya erat.

"(hiks) I-itu (hiks)" tunjuknya dengan isakan-isakan tertahan

"A-pa ? Ada apa ?" tanya Kris tak sabaran, tak mengerti maksud jari telunjuk sang istri yang tertuju pada TV LED 42 inch di ruang keluarga mereka.

"Bagaimana bisa ada orangtua sekejam itu ? Memisahkan anaknya dari gadis yang sangat Ia cintai hanya karena gadis itu seorang miskin yang dianggap tak pantas bersanding dengan si pewaris tunggal ? Oh ?"

"Kau tahu Kris ? Gadis itu tengah hamiilll !" pekik Suho terdengar histeris ".. dan orangtua Prianya meminta gadis itu menggugurkan kandungannya dan membayarnya dengan sejumlah uang !"

"Ya Tuhaannn ! Bagaimana bisa ada orangtua sekejam itu !" ucap Suho menggebu-gebu masih sibuk dengan isakannya.

"Kim Junmyeon !" pekik Kris tak percaya "Maksudmu .. ini hanya karena .. Dra-drama ?" tanya Kris frustasi, memandang wajah penuh air mata itu dengan wajah kesal bukan main. Oh Demi Tuhan ! Ia pulang dan disambut bahu bergetar sang istri karena wanitanya itu menangisi plot dalam drama ? Kris rasanya ingin segera membanting televisi yang hingga kini masih mendapat perhatian ekstra dari istrinya itu hingga hancur tak berbentuk.

"Berhenti menonton itu" sergah Kris geram, merebut remote tv dari tangan Suho dan langsung mematikannya tanpa peduli protesan istrinya.

"Kriiss .. Itu sedang seruuu ! Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan sang Pria !" protes Suho kesal coba merebut remote tv dari tangan suaminya.

"Dear, aku pulang dengan terburu-buru demi menghabiskan akhir pekan denganmu tapi yang kudapati kau malah menangis tersedu karena sebuah drama ? Oh ayolah .." decak Kris kesal.

"Lalu apa yang bisa ku lakukan ?"

"Membereskan rumah, mencuci baju dan pekerjaan rumah tangga lainnya sudah dikerjakan oleh Maid, bahkan sekarang kau melarangku memasak hanya karena aku pernah melukai jariku"

"Sekarang aku tak tahu harus menghabiskan seluruh waktu luangku untuk melakukan apa, terlebih ketika kau sibuk dan tak di rumah" jelas Suho dengan nada memelas sungguh membuat Kris semakin frustasi.

Salahnya, Suho berhenti bekerja itu karenanya, Suho kehilangan jam-jam sibuknya juga karenanya, Suho memilih menjadi seorang Ibu rumah tangga juga untuknya dan yang Kris lakukan sekarang bahkan merebut remote tv dimana Suho bisa mendapatkan hiburan dari kejenuhan ?

"Okay, baiklah .. baiklah .." Kris menyerah, mengembalikan remote tv yang semula Ia rebut.

"Tapi tidak dengan menangis terisak seperti tadi ! Kau membuatku takut sayang .." Kris menarik Suho ke dalam pelukannya "Aku pikir terjadi sesuatu selama aku pergi .." Kris menghela nafasnya berat.

"Arasso .. Miyane .."

.

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Kris mendongakan wajahnya mencuri-curi pandang terkadang memberanikan diri menatap intens wajah serius sang istri yang saat ini sedang fokus menatap layar datar persegi di hadapan mereka. Kris sungguh tak tahu, jika wanita karir seperti Suho yang selama ini menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan tumpukan dokumen bisa menjadi maniak drama dalam sekejap.

Ia tak henti mengulas senyum menyaksikan wanita yang sejak tadi membiarkan pahanya menjadi bantalan kepala Pria itu masih saja terus terfokus pada layar datar di hadapan mereka meski tangannya tak pernah sekalipun berhenti mengelus sayang surai sang suami.

Mana Kris tahu jika menemani sang istri menonton drama benar-benar sebuah kegiatan menyenangkan ? Bahkan Ia merelakan waktu yang biasa Ia gunakan untuk pertemuan bisnis yang akan menghasilkan jutaan dollar hanya demi tetap bisa bersama sang istri di sepanjang weekend seperti ini.

Bila Suho hanya terfokus pada jalan cerita yang tengah tersaji dilayar kaca, Kris justru terfokus pada setiap ekspresi yang tercipta di wajah istrinya. Setiap reaksi, ekspresi, ungkapan marah, geram, kekecewaan karena adegan yang tersaji selalu menghadirkan mimik wajah yang berbeda pula dari sang istri dan hal itu selalu berhasil menarik minat Tuan Muda Wu.

Ketika tiba-tiba sang istri ikut tertawa karena adegan lucu atau istrinya yang mulai marah karena perbuatan pemeran antagonis atau tersiksanya si pemeran protagonis yang berhasil membuat Suho terisak pelan sungguh semuanya begitu tampak begitu menarik dimata Kris.

"Ohh .. aku tahu lelaki itu pasti akan lebih memilih harta dan keluarganya dibanding wanitanya .. Ya Tuhaann .. mengapa dunia begitu kejaam .." ucapan Suho dengan mata berkaca-kaca itu sukses membuat Kris meloloskan kekehan yang sebenarnya sudah sejak awal Ia coba tahan.

"Waeyo ?" tanya Suho dengan wajah memerah menahan tangis menatap Kris kesal, merasa sedang di ledeki.

"Ani" Kris menggeleng cepat, tahu jika Suho sangat tak suka jika kegiatan menghayati jalan cerita drama kesayangannya ditertawai.

"Kau menertawakanku ?!" tanya Suho mulai kesal

"Tidak" jawab Kris cepat.

"Bohong" tatapan mata Suho menyipit, menatap Kris galak.

"Sungguh sayang .. mana mungkin aku menertawaimu" sanggah Kris kekeuh namun masih mencoba menahan tawa yang rasanya begitu sulit disembunyikan.

"Itu apa ? Kau menertawaiku !" tuduh Suho menunjuk kesal bibir Kris yang masih mati-matian menahan lengkungannya, mempoutkan bibirnya dongkol bukan main menatap Kris jengkel.

Kris yang akhirnya lepas kendali dan tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga bangun dari posisi tidurnya, tak sanggup menatap wajah merajuk nan menggemaskan dari sang istri "Jahat !" kesal Suho, coba memukuli Kris dengan lengan kecilnya, namun Kris yang semakin tak tahan langsung menarik lengan mungil itu kemudian membawa wanitanya dalam sebuah ciuman lembut.

"Ishh .. Apaan sih ! Lepaskan" usaha melepaskan diri Suho semakin sulit ketika Kris menangkup wajah kesal itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya, kembali membawa sang wanita dalam sebuah ciuman lembut, Suho yang jelas masih merasa kesal enggan membalas permainan sang suami, namun telapak tangan yang mulai mengukung dan memeluk pinggangnya erat juga permainan yang semakin menggebu Kris berhasil meruntuhkan pertahanannya.

Jemari Kris tak tinggal diam, bibirnya masih menawan bibir peach sang istri sementara jemarinya sibuk bekerja pada tempat lain, bergerilya meraba ke seluruh bagian tubuh Suho yang bisa Ia jangkau, perlahan melucuti satu persatu kancing kemeja sang istri, melepaskannya sedikit memaksa lalu melemparnya ke sembarang tempat.

Cumbuannya beralih pada leher sang istri, coba menghirup aroma green tea -aroma favorite Suho- namun yang Ia temukan justru wangi maskulin yang menggairahkan. Ah sial ! Apa istrinya memang sengaja menggoda sejak tadi dengan memakai parfum miliknya ? Membuat Kris semakin gencar mencumbui leher putih jenjang itu, menciptakan tanda kemerahan di sana merupakan kegiatan favoritenya akhir-akhir ini.

Suho yang merasa sudah kalah sejak serangan pertama Kris diluncurkan hanya mampu mengerang pasrah, ketika tubuhnya direbahkan oleh Pria 'besar' yang berada di atasnya, menatapnya dengan wajah 'kelaparan' dan tak henti menghadiahkan cumbuan-cumbuan hangat yang mampu membuat tubuhnya menggeliat kegelian.

"Ahh .. Krrissshhh .." desah wanita itu akhirnya, ketika merasakan bibir Kris menghisap kuat pundaknya yang bersamaan dengan terlepasnya kaitan bra hitam berenda miliknya.

Entah hilang kemana kekesalannya semula, hingga kini wanita itu justru ikut terlaut mengikuti permainan hasrat Kris yang semakin menggebu dan menuntut. Jemarinya mulai meraih perpotongan kepala bagian belakang Kris, mengacak surai kehitaman itu kasar, melampiaskan hasrat yang ikut menyeretnya atas permainan Kris yang semakin mengganas dengan lenguhan-lenguhan sensual dan erangan-erangan nikmat. Hingga ..

 **Ting Tong… Ting Tong…**

Suara bell pintu menginterupsi kegiatan keduanya *efek suara gagal, kagak tau 2015 gini masih ada apa kagak bel bunyinya begitu* Namun Suho terlebih Kris yang sudah terlalu larut dalam permainan menggebu keduanya serasa enggan berhenti apalagi melepaskan tautan keduanya.

 **Ting Tong .. Ting Tong ..**

 **Ting Tong .. Ting Tong ..**

"Ada tamu" desisnya dengan nafas memburu, Suho yang pertama kali menyadari kehadiran seseorang di kediaman mereka, coba menarik wajah memerah Kris yang sedang asik mencumbui telinganya.

"Kriisshh .."

"Biarkan saja" jawab Kris cepat, merasa tak ingin diganggu apalagi ketika merasa hasratnya benar-benar tengah melambung tinggi langsung saja melanjutkan kegiatannya, kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher sang istri.

 **Ting Tong .. Ting Tong ..**

"Kris" Suho kembali menarik wajah Kris dengan kedua tangannya

"Sudah kubilang biarkan saja" jawab Kris sekenanya.

"Tidak ! Pastika dulu !" perintah Suho tegas dengan tatapan tak ingin dibantah, menahan wajah Kris untuk tak kembali mencumbunya membuat Pria itu mendengus kesal "Aisshhh .. Aku pastikan dia akan menyesal pernah datang ke sini!" rutuk Kris jengkel bukan main, bangkit dari atas tubuh sang istri dengan wajah ditekuk cemberut.

"Masuk ke kamar, jangan pakai bajumu !" perintah Kris kesal "Akan segera ku usir dia dan akan kita lanjutkan ini" ucapnya membuat Suho terkikih geli.

"Araassoo .." ucapnya menggoda, mengedipkan sebelah matanya nakal lalu mengecup singkat bibir Kris kemudian berlari kecil menuju kamarnya setelah memunguti baju miliknya dan membereskan sedikit kekacauan di sofa.

Kris yang semula kesal sempat terkekeh melihat perilaku sang istri yang menggemaskan, tak berniat merapikan diri karena sungguh Ia ingin membuat seseorang ini tahu, bahwa Ia telah berani-beraninya mengganggu 'hot time' nya dengan sang istri.

Tanpa mengecek melalui layar intercome, Kris bergegas menuju pintu apartemennya, Ia berniat hanya mengatakan bahwa Ia sedang sibuk dan kemudian BLAM! Ia akan langsung menutup pintu itu kembali lalu segera menyusul sang istri di dalam kamar. Ah, hasrat yang tertunda membuat kepalanya pening.

"Sekertaris Zhang ?" ucap Kris heran ketika menatap sosok seorang wanita yang ternayata Sekertaris Pribadinya lah yang berdiri dibalik pintu apartemennya "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini ?" tanyanya cepat, tanpa basa-basi.

"Oh ? Zhang Yixing-ssi .." Suho yang tengah berjalan mendekat ke arah keduanya melempar senyuman hangat, sementara Kris yang melihat Suho telah berpakaian lengkap dan rapi menatapnya semakin kesal seolah berkata 'Kan sudah kubilng tunggu di kamar!'.

"A-nyeonghaseyo .. Sammonim" sapa Yixing dengan penuh nada kegugupan, matanya sempat membulat kaget melihat sosok wanita bertubuh mungil itu.

"Masuk .." ajak Suho bersahabat, membuat Kris menghela nafasnya kasar, rasanya kesalnya menjadi-jadi sekarang. Hasrat yang belum tuntas, dan tamu tak diundang ini muncul dan bahkan Suho menyuruhnya masuk. Oh Tuhan ! Kris ingin mengeram melampiaskan kekesalannya namun Ia mengurungkan niatnya setelah melihat Suho yang sama sekali tak merasa keberatan dengan kehadiran sekertarisnya itu.

.

"Jadi ? Ada perlu apa kau datang kemari Zhang Yixing-ssi ?"

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan jangan pernah mengganggu hari liburku dengan pekerjaan apalagi sampai berani membawanya ke rumahku !" nada marah, terdengar menghardik dan tak suka itu tersampaikan jelas ditambah wajah serius Kris yang sama sekali tak terlihat berkenan apalagi berlaku hangat jauh berbeda dengan wajah sang istri.

"Sudahlah sayang .."

"Zhany Yixing-ssi, silahkan diminum" -lagi- wajah angelic yang sama sekali tak melepas senyumnya itu berlaku hangat, membuat kegugupan wanita itu -Yixing- menjadi-jadi.

"Jadi ada masalah apa ?" tanya Kris tak melepas nada tegas namun tersirat raut penasaran begitu mendalam di sana, ketika menatap wanita yang tengah duduk di sebrangnya itu terus saja menunduk dengan tangan bergetar dan wajah pucat pasi penuh keringat.

"Apa aku mengganggu ?" tanya Suho yang mendadak merasakan aura ketegangan di sana.

"Tidak, kemari .." perintah Kris lembut menepuk sofa di sampingnya, meminta Suho duduk dan ikut masuk dalam pembicaraan mereka di sana.

"Jadi ada apa sebenarnya ? Aku pikir tak ada hal penting yang bisa membuatmu datang ke sini ! Pekerjaan apapun itu tidak bisakah ditunda hingga esok pagi dan kita bicarakan di kantor ?" Kris tak segan menaikkan nada bicaranya, membuat Yixing yang terlihat semakin tak berkutik dan hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, menghindari sorot mata tajam tak suka yang Kris arahkan padanya.

"Katakan !" bentak Kris tak segan, Suho yang mendengar langsung mengenggam tangan Kris yang berada di atas pahanya, melemparkan senyum simpulnya lalu menggeleng pelan, tak ingin Kris berlaku kasar apalagi melihat Yixing yang semakin diam dan terlihat ketakutan.

"Ma-afkan saya yang telah mengganggu waktu anda Sajangnim .." suara bergetar itu terlihat begitu susah payah menyelesaikan kalimatnya "A-ada yang ingin saya ka-takan .." lanjutnya dengan suara semakin pelan.

Kris menghela nafasnya kasar, tak sabar menghadapi sikap sekertaris pribadinya yang Ia rasa terlalu lamban dan bertele-tele "Jangan segan padaku .. Katakanlah .." Suho yang merasa aura ketegangan di sana semakin menjadi ditambah dengan sikap Kris yang tak juga melunak coba memecahnya, berbicara begitu lembut. Tahu jika wanita di hadapannya ini terlihat sangat gugup, takut dan sangat tak nyaman dengan sikap suaminya.

 **Hening ..**

Lama Kris dan Suho sendiri coba bersabar, namun kalimat yang ditunggu tak kunjung terucap, Yixing kini semakin membisu, bungkam seribu bahasa. Ia terlihat sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, menunduk dan terus menunduk, meremas ujung rok coklatnya hingga kusut, seolah kalimat yang sebenarnya telah Ia siapkan matang-matang sebelum datang ke sini lenyap tak berbekas, menguap tak berbau.

Ia bergelut dengan pikiran dan hati nuraninya sendiri, berperang melawan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang mendadak terbayang di kepalanya setelah Ia mengucapkan tujuannya datang ke sini.

Ia tak tahu ini adalah benar atau salah, Ia tak tahu ini apakah baik atau buruk, Ia tak tahu apa Ia harus benar-benar berucap atau justru lebih baik pergi tanpa perintah. Yang Ia tahu, bahwa setelah ini mungkin tak akan ada lagi nada hangat dan perlakuan ramah yang akan Ia terima dari dua manusia di hadapannya.

Ketakutan makin menyelimutinya, rasanya kebungkaman ini harus terus Ia pertahankan karena tak ingin sesuatu di luar bayangannya terjadi namun setelah diam dan pergi apa yang harus Ia lakukan ? Menghilang ? atau mungkin bunuh diri ? Ia memeluk perutnya erat-erat, merasa sekujur tubuhnya bergetar lebih hebat dari sekedar terserang hipotermia.

"ZHANG YIXING !" Kris hilang kesabaran "Jika kau datang kemari hanya untuk membuat kami melihatmu diam seperti ini, sebaiknya kau per-"

"SAYA HAMIL !" dua kata yang meluncur keras dari mulut Zhang Yixing itu sontak membuat dua orang di hadapannya tersentak kaget. Emosi Kris yang semula naik mendadak hilang entah kemana, sementara Suho menatap tak percaya wanita di hadapannya dalam diam.

Hening ..

Seluruhnya bungkam ..

Sibuk bermain dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing ..

Seolah diam dan membisu adalah langkah paling tepat ..

Suho coba menyadarkan dirinya pertama kali dari keterkagetan dan coba memecah keheningan panjang yang menyelimuti mereka "Ya Tuhan .. Kau hamil ?" Suho menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, mengirimkan rasa sedih, iba, kasihan dan tak percaya karena yang wanita ini ketahui Zhang Yixing belum menikah dan dia adalah wanita baik-baik.

Suho masih ingat jika Zhang Yixing adalah anak perantauan, orangtuanya menetap di China karena Ia memang asli keturunan China, kemudian hijrah ke Korea hingga akhirnya di rekomendasikan bekerja di perusahaan Kris. Bahkan Suho sendirilah yang mengangkatnya dari staff biasa menjadi sekertaris Kris karena prestasi kerjanya yang membanggakan.

"Apa Kekasihmu tahu jika kau sedang hamil?" Suho berujar lembut, bertanya dengan nada penuh simpati tak ingin melukai wanita di hadapannya.

Berbanding terbalik dengan sikap simpatik yang Suho berikan, Yixing justru kembali menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam, enggan menunjukkan batang hidungnya lagi di hadapan istri atasannya itu. Tak kuasa menahan dirinya untuk tak menangis, wanita itu terisak dalam diam, menelan dalam-dalam semua rasa jijik atas dirinya sendiri yang entah sejak kapan bersarang menggerogoti hatinya.

"Zhang Yixing-ssi" raut penasaran itu tak bisa Suho sembunyikan bagaimanapun caranya, entah kenapa ada rasa tak sabar dalam hatinya demi mendapat jawaban dari wanita di hadapannya ini.

"Sa-samonim .. maafkan Saya .. Saya mohoonn .. maafkan Saya" tangis Yixing pecah, maaf itu terucap nanar, terdengar begitu lirih dan penuh permohonan pengampunan atas dosa yang entah apa membuat Suho menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu ? Kenapa harus minta maaf padaku ?" pertanyaan itu bernada kalut, tak mengerti, Ia kebingungan "Yeobo .. Kenapa Yi-" Suho memutus kalimatnya ketika mendapati ekspresi shock begitu jelas terpatri pada wajah sang suami.

Pikirannya bergerak liar, asumsi-asumsi gila tiba-tiba merasukinya, bayangan-bayangan tak masuk akal terus menghantui pikirannya yang tengah mencari-cari jawaban atas apa yang terjadi, namun semua yang masuk ke dalam kepalanya hanya merusak satu persatu pikiran sehatnya, berkali-kali Ia menatap sosok manusia di hadapannya, kembali mencari-cari sebuah kata 'bohong' dan 'tak mungkin' dari pikiran negatif yang bermain di kepalanya.

Bak kepingan-kepingan puzzle yang begitu rumit, namun setelah semuanya menyatu, gambar dari semua potongan-potongan itu seolah menjelaskan semuanya secara gamblang membuat Suho dengan segala pikiran yang telah bersarang sejak tadi tampak mengerti.

"Tidak !" wanita itu menggeleng keras, tak ada komando atas air matanya yang mengalir deras entah atas alasan apa "Kris !" panggilan itu begitu nanar, seolah memohon dengan amat teramat sangat untuk sebuah sanggahan, Ia hanya perlu mendengar 'Tidak' dari mulut Kris, hanya perlu mendengar Kris berkata jika pikirannya jelas salah, namun naas .. reaksi Yixing terlebih reaksi Kris justru memperjelas segalanya.

"Jangan katakan bahwa .." pandangan buram berkabut air mata itu pindah, pada perut yang sejak tadi coba Yixing sembunyikan di balik lengannya, tak ada penjelasan apapun di sana, tidak sebuah sanggahan tidak pula sebuah pengakuan tapi mengapa hati Suho seolah begitu terluka ? Mengapa Kris membiarkan Ia memimpin sendiri segala macam asumsi ini ?

" .. anak dalam kandunganmu adalah .."

" .. anak .." sesak itu seolah tak lagi berarti, sungguh yang Ia butuhkan hanya sebuah jawaban. Ia hanya butuh sebuah sanggahan jika pikiran kotornya itu salah, Ia bahkan akan menerima dengan senang hati jika Kris setelah ini marah dan murka atas pikiran gilanya, namun semuanya seolah hancur setelah segala pertanyaan dan tatapan tajamnya pada Kris hanya dijawab oleh sebuah kata.

"Miyane .."

.

.

.

 **Hancur ..**

Kris telah menghantarkan dirinya pada kehancuran ..

Meski rasanya kata itu bahkan tak mampu dan tak pantas mewakili segala perasaannya. Hatinya seolah tak pernah ada di sana, seolah tempatnya menyimpan segala perasaan itu telah luluh lantak runtuh tak berbentuk. Bahkan rasanya tak akan ada satu tanganpun yang sanggup memungut serpihan hatinya, karena sungguh bahkan semuanya lebih halus dari satuan debu.

.

 **Kecewa ..**

Apa ini adalah wujud sebuah perasaan kecewa ? Suho sendiri tak bisa menjelaskannya, karena nyatanya Ia tak mampu merasakan apapun dalam dirinya, tak ada yang mampu lagi hidup dalam dadanya. Bahkan sekedar rasa sakit pun Ia tak tahu apa dan bagaimana rasanya.

.

 **Marah ..**

Ia, wanita itu marah. Dirinya merasa tengah dalam kungkungan gejolak emosi, tapi pada siapa ? dirinya ? Kris ? Zhang Yixing ? atau justru pada takdir yang Tuhan gariskan padanya ? Suho berhak marah, bahkan rasanya jika Ia menghunuskan sebilah pisau tepat di dada Kris untuk melampiaskan semua kemarahannya semua terasa sah-sah saja, tapi mengapa rasanya percuma ?

.

Apa semua ini lebih pantas disebut kematian ?

Hanya dua kata yang meluncur dari bibir wanita itu, Zhang Yixing. Namun mengapa kekuatannya bahkan lebih hebat dari sebuah godam raksasa hingga mampu menghancurkan dirinya dalam waktu sepersekian detik. Ia lupa rasanya sesak padahal nyatanya lelehan air mata itu tak pernah mengering.

.

 **Diam ..**

Dan menangis dalam diam ..

Ibarat itu adalah satu-satunya jalan keluar sementara untuknya saat ini, perasaan hampa itu seolah merenggut paksa kebahagiaannya dan kebahagiaan yang Ia masih ingat jelas bagaimana rasanya, Ia bahkan masih ingat dengan jelas apa yang tengah dirinya dan Kris lakukan sebelum sebuah kenyataan yang disampaikan melalui bibir bergetar itu menghempaskan segalanya.

Ia adalah seorang istri yang begitu bahagia sebelum ini, Istri yang begitu di cintai dan mencintai suaminya, lalu apa ini ? Semesta seolah sengaja berkomplot, sengaja bersatu untuk membiarkannya terus berjalan pada garis takdir penuh luka dan nestapa. Apa Tuhan begitu benci akan sosoknya hingga terus mempermainkannya dalam takdir ini ?

Seperti baru semalam, Ia bangkit dari segala keterpurukan mahligai rumah tangga yang hampir gagal Ia dan Kris pertahankan. Seperti baru semalam Ia dan Kris bersikukuh dan bersumpah atas apapun untuk mulai merajut kehidupan rumah tangga yang seharusnya, rasanya seperti baru semalam luka bernanah dalam hatinya ditempeli oleh perban dan kini .. perban itu seperti di tarik paksa dan betadine yang seharusnya menyembuhkan di ganti oleh taburan garam, lalu di sirami perasan jeruk dan dibiarkan menganga .. seolah kata 'pedih' bahkan tak pantas mewakilinya.

Kim Junmyeon tak pernah menyangka bahkan tak pernah sekalipun terlintas di kepalanya jika kebahagiaan yang tengah dia rasakan hanyalah laksana sebuah istana pasir megah yang dibangun di pesisir pantai, istana rapuh yang begitu laut pasang lalu ombak menerjang membuat semuanya hancur tak bersisa, hilang tak berjejak. Sepertinya, bahagia bersama Kris suami yang sangat Ia cintai sama sekali bukan takdir dalam hidupnya.

"Maaf .. Aku benar-benar minta maaf .."

Yang mampu Kris lakukan hanyalah bersimpuh di hadapan wanitanya, memeluk erat kaki sang istrinya sembari merapalkan kata yang sama 'Maaf'. Maaf yang terdengar tulus memang, maaf yang begitu nanar dan lirih terucap bersamaan dengan lelehan air mata deras. Namun nyatanya, bukan maaf yang ingin Suho terima, bukan maaf yang Ia butuhkan saat ini.

Kelakuan brengsek dan bejad Kris bukanlah hal tabu bagi Suho, bukan hal baru dalam kehidupan rumah tangga mereka, juga bukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan seharusnya. Tapi semua jelas berbeda jika kebejatan dan kebrengsekan itu menghasilkan sebuah janin, janin tak berdosa yang jauh dari kata bejad dan brengsek untuk disalahkan dalam keadaan ini.

"Kumohon .. maafkan aku .. maaf .."

Lirihan dan isakan Kris berserta seluruh kalimat maafnya entah kenapa membawa Suho pada kejenuhan, Ia jengah, Ia ingin mengutuk pencipta kata 'maaf' itu karena sejujurnya kini Ia ingin sekali berteriak kencang dan menghardik Kris dengan seluruh kalimat keji, namun kata 'maaf' serta cinta itu lagi-lagi membawa seluruh perasaan naifnya pada sebuah kediaman tak berujung, berpikir jika Kris ikut hancur karena kenyataan ini.

Wanita itu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit apartement mereka, Ia sejak tadi telah memerintahkan otaknya untuk menghentikan tangisnya, namun semua seperti lost control, Ia kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri, Ia kehilangan rasa atas perasaannya sendiri.

Berlebihankah jika Ia mengharapkan langit runtuh detik ini juga dan menguburnya hidup-hidup ?

Berlebihankah jika Ia berharap ada lubang besar yang siap menelannya hidup-hidup ?

Karena sungguh, jika di tanya apa permintaannya saat ini maka jawabannya 'Tolong jemput aku dan biarkan aku tenang dalam kematian'

Bak rol film yang berputar semua cerita dirinya dan Kris tayang kembali dalam imajinasinya, janji suci pernikahan, pernikahan mengerikan, rumah tangga menyedihkan, hingga dirinya yang hampir saja menyerah namun kalimat maaf serta pengakuan cinta Kris berhasil membawanya kembali, mereka hidup bahagia hingga datang seorang wanita yang mengaku tengah mengandung anak dari suaminya.

"AAARRGGHHHH" bak pintu yang semula terkunci rapat itu terdobrak keras, erangan itu memecahkan benteng yang sejak tadi Ia jaga kekokohannya. Suho terisak sambil menyembunyikan wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya, dia menangis tergugu meratapi nasib yang telah Tuhan atur untuknya, isakkan lirih menyayat hati tak henti keluar dari mulutnya, Demi Tuhan siapapun tolong katakan ini hanyalah mimpi dan segera bangunkan dirinya.

"Junmyeon-ah .. miyane .. miyanee .. joengmal miyane .. miyane .." Kris mengeratkan pelukannya pada kedua betis Suho, menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam di celah paha sang istri, sungguh Ia pun sama terlukanya, Ia pun sama hancurnya, Kris akui dirinya bersalah, dirinya memang pendosa ulung.

Kenapa Tuhan begitu kejam ? Mengapa takdirnya begitu keji ? Mengapa tak cabut saja nyawa mereka ? Mengapa membiarkan cinta ini terus terluka ? Mengapa memberi sebuah kebahagiaan jika akhirnya dirampas tanpa sedikitpun berbelas kasih ? Kenapa Tuhan begitu tak adil ?

Suho sibuk terisak, mengerang marah dalam tangisnya membuat Kris merasa dirinya adalah Pria terbejad di muka bumi ini, Ia membenci dirinya, mengutuk semua perilaku bodohnya hingga melukai wanita yang sangat Ia cintai, melukainya terlalu dalam, menyakitinya terlalu hebat, menyiksanya terlalu sakit.

Suho menarik nafas dalam-dalam, membungkam isakannya sambil mencari-cari akal sehat yang masih tinggal di kepalanya, berdehem coba menormalkan suaranya, "Sekarang, jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur .." kalimat itu terdengar bergetar, menyiratkan luka yang teramat dalam. Kris mendongak, kemudian mengangguk cepat sambil menahan isakan dan laju airmatanya

"Apa kau yakin anak dalam kandungan wanita itu adalah anakmu ?"

 **Tes**

Setetes air mata kembali tumpah membasahi pipi wanita itu, nyatanya sekuat apapun Ia coba menegarkan dirinya Ia tetaplah terluka.

Kris kembali berderai airmata, pertanyaan itu ..

"Hanya jawab aku Kris .."

"Kumohon jawab aku .."

Kris menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, kini rasanya Ia tak bisa berkata-kata, apa yang bisa Ia katakan ? Ia tahu benar semua yang akan meluncur dari mulutnya akan menghancurkan Suho lebih dari ini.

"JAWAB KRIS !" Suho hilang kesabaran

"I-iya .. Itu a-anakku .."

Isakan itu kembali pecah, bagaimanapun Suho coba membungkamnya erat dengan kedua telapak tangannya, atau menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah nyatanya meraung dan mengerang adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa Ia lakukan.

"Bagaiamana (hiks) kau (hiks) bisa begitu (hiks) yakin (hiks) jika itu (hiks) benar (hiks) anakmu ?" pertanyaan itu terucap disela isak hebat.

Kris kembali bungkam, Pria yang dulu penuh harga diri dan ego itu kini tak ubahnya seorang pendosa hina, seorang penjahat tak termaafkan, tak diberi kesempatan membela diri dan hanya bisa pasrah mendapati hukuman apapun yang akan di terimanya

"Kubilang jawab pertanyaanku !" Suho menginggikan nada bicaranya, sabar bukan lagi sebuah pilihan bagi dirinya saat ini.

"Jangan seperti ini, kumohon .." pinta Kris lirih, memandang Suho buram berkabut air mata "Dia wanita baik-baik, akulah .. akulah yang brengsek, akulah yang berdosa, akulah Pria bejad yang merenggut kegadisannya dengan paksa .."

"Sungguh .. sungguh aku benar-benar mabuk kala itu .. Zhang Yixing, aku yang menariknya, aku yang memaksanya, akulah yang bersalah"

"Brengsek kau Kris !"

"Brengsek !"

"Brengsek !"

"BAJINGAN !"

Jemarinya mencengkram erat dadanya, tubuhnya meringkuk menahan perasaan sakit tak terkira, berteriak kencang menguraikan perasaan terlukanya lewat sebuah tangisan hebat. Apa kata yang lebih dari sebuah artian 'sakit' dan 'hancur' yang mampu mewakili dirinya ?

"Ku mohon, maafkan aku .."

"Kim Junmyeon, maafkan aku .."

"Maaf .. maaf .. maafkan aku .. maaf"

Kris menarik kepalan tangan Suho yang semula mencengkram dadanya erat, menciuminya berlang-ulang, menggenggamnya penuh kekalutan sembari melafalkan kata maaf yang rasanya lebih cocok disebut terompet kiamat sangkakala bagi Suho.

Karena kini, dunia Kim Junmyeon rasanya telah berakhir ..

Kim Junmyeon dan segala cintanya, telah berakhir pada sebuah kiamat kesakitan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc or End ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haayyyy *tebar confetti* Joon comeback~ *nyengir polos***

 **Joon pengen ngasih sedikit fakta mencengangkan soal chapter ini, karena sejujurnya Chapt ini Joon tulis dari kisah nyata dan dipublish atas persetujuan si pemilik cerita. Meskipun Joon tumpahkan dalam deskripsi yang agak berlebihan *senyum 3 jari* tapi emang bener kalau kejadian ini pernah dialami orang terdekat Joon dan si 'empunya' story pengen ngasih sedikit quotes buat para reader.**

" _ **Sebuah badai terkadang tak butuh angin untuk menyatakan kehadirannya, sebuah tsunami tak butuh gempa untuk memberitahu kedatangannya, dan sebuah asap tak melulu jadi penanda jika ada bara api yang hidup dibalik tumpukan kayu, hingga badai menunjukkan kegarangannya, tsunami menyombongkan kekuatannya dan bara bangkit menuju titik bakarnya, bahkan sehelai rambutpun sulit untuk diselamatkan"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Last but not least, Joon mau ngucapi Terima Kasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat semua apresiasi dari para reader yang uda baca sampe nyempetin review, follow dan fav tulisan Joon. Woow, adalah suatu kehormatan yang menyenangkan (:**

 **Dan soal bales review satu-satu .. Eum .. Maaf banget, entahlah mungkin ga ngerti musti bales apa dan gimana -_- tapi Joon garansi kalo Joon baca semua review kalian kok ^^ dan kalau emang ada yang mau ditanyai, boleh kok PM, pasti bales *emang ada yang peduli***

 **Jangan lupa review ya, karena sebenernya Joon akhir-akhir ini males banget mau nulis.**

 **.**

 **Big Thanks To :**

 **sinta | Pchuu |** **daebaektaeluv |** **OhByunSoo |** **Raemyoon |** **HamsterXiumin |** **viviyee | r** **ruixi1** **| gaemxian137 | syxo67 |** **babyjunma |** **AkaSunaSparKyu |** **PikaaChuu |** **Suhocang** **| Assyifa |** **wukim9091 |** **poriansweet |** **NunaaBaozie | dan para sider kesayangan~  
**

 **.**

 **.**


	6. Chapter 5

**.**

 **Our Destiny**

 **Suho : Girl (GS) | Kris : Boy | Yixing : Girl (GS) | Kai | Chanyeol | lead+**

 **Warning : Typo's , Absurd , No Feel**

 **Rated : T+ - M**

 **...**

 **BunnyJoon's Present**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari beringsut naik, menggantikan cahaya terangnya dengan menghadirkan semburat jingga yang masuk melalui pintu kaca besar peghubung ruang keluarga dan balkon, bahkan angin malam tak segan-segan berhembus mengingat jendela-jendela di sisi sudut rumah masih terbuka dengan lebarnya.

Tak ada yang beranjak dari posisi mereka, Suho dan Kris bahkan tak tahu sudah berapa lama mereka saling menangis, terisak, meraung, mengerang marah hingga rasanya bangkit untuk menghidupakan semantik pencahayaan pun begitu lelah, tubuh mereka begitu tak sanggup.

Namun tak seorangpun berani terlelap untuk sekedar mengusir lelah yang merasuk, terlalu takut karena pikiran idiot itu menjalari pikiran kalut keduanya dengan cepat. Pikiran dan ketakutan bodoh atas terori jika mereka terlelap dan kemudian bangun, mereka tak lagi dapat melihat satu sama lain, mereka akan benar-benar kehilangan satu sama lain.

Suho bergelung, meringkukkan tubuhnya di atas sofa dan Kris yang masih duduk bersimpuh di lantai ikut merebahkan kepalanya di atas sofa, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah wanita yang dicintainya, menggenggam jemari wanita itu erat.

Saling menatap wajah satu sama lain ..

Menatap wajah terkasih dalam diam ..

Kini tak adalagi tetesan air mata, entah rasanya persediaan air mata itu telah habis atau mungkin keduanya sudah terlalu lelah untuk sekedar menangis sebab kini mereka tengah sibuk, disibukkan dengan perdebatan panjang bersama hati kecil mereka sendiri, memikirkan sebuah jawaban atas pertanyaan remeh namun hingga detik ini tak mampu dijawab oleh keduanya.

' _Apa yang harus ku lakukan setelah ini ?'_

Sungguh baik Suho maupun Kris terlalu pesimis menghadapi kenyataan, terlalu egois dan keras kepala untuk mengalah pada kenyataan, terlalu lemah untuk mengambil keputusan di tengah kenyataan ini. Memang kau pikir apa jawaban yang paling tepat untuk semua ini ?

"Ehemm .." Suho berdehem singkat, memecah keheningan panjang antara keduanya "Secepatnya .. temui wanita itu" ujarnya pelan namun terdengar tegas, membuat Kris langsung mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Suho tak mengerti.

"Untuk ?"

"Bertanggung jawab, menurutmu apalagi ?" Suho berujar dingin, coba menutupi luka mendalam atas keputusannya.

"Bertang-gung ja-wab ?" Kris menautkan kedua alisnya tanda masih belum mengerti.

"Nikahi dia !"

.

 **DEG**

.

Bagai terhantam oleh seonggok karang berduri, jantung Kris sontak hilang detakannya, mata Pria itu membulat tak percaya "Ani .. Aniyaa .. SHIEROO !" Kris menggeleng keras, menarik jemari itu kemudian menggenggamnya lebih erat "Tidak .. Tidak akan !" tolaknya tegas atas gagasan gila sang istri.

"Tapi dia mengandung anakmu Kris .." ucap Suho lirih, meloloskan lagi air mata yang sejak tadi mati-matian Ia tahan " .. ada makhluk suci yang harus kau pertanggungjawabkan keberadaannya" air mata wanita itu menderas seiring dengan ucapannya.

"Tidak ! Jangan paksa aku !"

"Aku tak mau melakukan itu, aku mohon Kim Junmyeon, jangan minta aku melakukan itu" Kris meraih pinggang kecil milik Suho, memeluknya erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya di perut datar milik sang istri, terisak hebat di sana.

"Istriku hanya dirimu .."

" .. dan anakku .."

"anak-anakku hanya akan lahir dari rahim ini, rahimmu !" Kris kembali terisak, membungkam isakan pedihnya di perut sang istri, bahu yang selalu terlihat tegas dan penuh wibawa itu melemas, bergetar hebat menandakan betapa fatalnya ucapan Suho barusan.

"Tapi yang mengandung anakmu saat ini adalah dia .. bukan aku !" kalimat itu terlontar perih dari bibir Suho, ya .. nyatanya yang mengandung benih dari Pria di depannya ini bukan dia, makhluk suci itu tidak tumbuh di rahimnya.

"Aku tahu semua ini adalah kesalahan, tapi bayi itu tak berdosa, dia makhluk suci, jangan buat keberadaannya terdengar mengerikan seperti ini ! Hidupnya bukan sebuah kesalahan Kris !" bentak Suho tegas, namun air mata itu masih sibuk berurai deras.

"Coba kau bayangkan .." Suho memotong kalimatnya, meloloskan isakan kesakitan yang sejak tadi Ia tahan.

" .. anakmu (hiks) darah dagingmu (hiks) lahir tanpa seorang ayah .."

"bagaimana orang lain akan memandangnya ? Oh ?"

"Bagaimana masa depannya (hiks) ? Bagaimana masa depan (hiks) Ibunya ?" wanita itu semakin terisak, kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya -lagi-

"Sudah ku katakan aku tak mau !" tolak Kris keras

"Ku mohon, aku tak mau .."

"Aku tak mau Kim Junmyeon !" pekik Kris ".. menikahinya .. sungguh .." Kris menggeleng keras, menatap manik bulan sabit itu dalam "Aku tak mau .." Kris berujar lirih, kehilangan kekuatan atas penolakan setelah melihat tak ada keraguan terpancar dari pandangan Suho atas dirinya.

Suho menulikan pendengarannya, membutakan pandangannya, semua keputusannya hanya berlandas atas satu nama 'Zhang Yixing'. Membayangkan di luar sana ada seorang wanita yang tengah mengandung benih sang suami, wanita lemah yang butuh perlindungan, butuh pertanggungjawaban. Sungguh jika di tanya siapa yang paling terluka maka jelas jawabannya adalah 'Kim Junmyeon'

Namun bagaimanapun Ia terluka, Ia tetaplah seorang wanita, wanita yang lebih mengandalkan sebuah hati nurani dan perasaan ketimbang akal sehat dan logika, Ia terluka namun bukan Ia yang butuh pertanggungjawaban atas luka itu sekarang. Ada wanita lain, terlebih ada sebuah janin suci yang lebih butuh semua pertanggungjawaban itu daripada dirinya.

Suho membalas tatapan Kris tak kalah dalam, terpancar jutaan kekecewaan, lelah, pedih dan terluka di sana, namun tatapan tegas tak ingin di bantah itu terpancar jelas "Zhang Yixing adalah seorang wanita baik-baik, semua orang tahu dia belum pernah menikah bagaimana dia bisa menghadapi semua ini sendirian Kris"

"Pasti akan sulit untuknya .." Suho mengalihkan pandangannya, kemana saja asal bukan menatap wajah penuh kehancuran di hadapannya yang tengah menatapnya dengan mata sayu lelah terisak " .. mengandung anakMU sendirian, melahirkan anakMU sendirian dan membesarkan anakMU sendirian, pasti akan sulit untuknya .."

Mendengar kata 'anakMU' membuat Kris kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perut sang istri, dia meraung dalam tangis, merutuki semua perbuatan bejat dan bodohnya dimasa lalu hingga meninggalkan bekas sehingga kata 'anakMU' itu keluar dari bibir sang istri, Ia tak ingin seperti ini, mengapa bukan kata 'anak KITA' yang terucap ?

Sungguh, Ia berani bersumpah .. Jika Ia merasakan sakit yang sama .. Kris sama hancurnya .. Kris sama terlukanya .. Namun nyatanya, seorang Kris Wu adalah pesakitan di sini, tak memiliki hak membela diri, tak memiliki hak mengambil keputusan, tak memiliki hak bahkan untuk mengatakan bahwa Ia terluka, yang bisa Ia lakukan hanyalah pasrah, bahkan jika hukuman yang harus Ia terima adalah hukuman mati, maka senyumanlah yang pantas Ia berikan sebagai jawaban.

Suho menarik nafasnya dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan "Aku akan segera menghubungi pengacaraku untuk segera mengurus perceraian kita"

"APA KATAMU ?"

"Cerai ? Kau ingin kita bercerai ?" Kris menatap Suho marah, tak terima.

"Memang apa yang kau inginkan ? Apa yang kau harapkan dariku ?" nada bicara Suho berubah dingin, hilang sudah semua isakan kepedihan yang sedaritadi Ia raungkan

"Jika kau pikir aku adalah seorang malaikat, maka segera buang jauh-jauh pikiran itu !" bibir itu bergetar hebat "Aku hanya wanita biasa, kau mau aku berbagi suami yang kucintai dengan wanita lain ? TIDAK ! Aku tak ingin terluka lebih dari ini !" ucapnya jelas, sangat jelas hingga Kris kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Tidak, kumohon jangan lakukan ini padaku Kim Junmyeon !" Kris terisak hebat, menggelengkan kepalanya ribut, merengek menatap Suho penuh permohonan.

"Jangan ceraikan aku, ku mohon ! Aku bersumpah akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan ! Aku akan bertanggungjawab atas anak itu, aku akan melakukannya ! Tapi jangan ceraikan aku, jangan pergi dariku, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, ku mohon .. aku mencintaimu .. sangat .. sangat mencintaimu !" Kris berucap cepat, memandang Suho dengan tatapan mengiba, meminta sedikit saja belas kasih dari wanita di hadapannya.

Dia tak sanggup, bahkan hanya membayangkan berpisah dari Suho saja Kris rasanya tak sanggup apalagi sampai harus benar-benar berpisah dengan wanita yang teramat dicintainya, sungguh ! Lebih baik Tuhan mencabut nyawanya dengan keji daripada menghukumnya dengan cara ini.

"Aku tak butuh persetujuanmu .."

"Karena nyatanya kau telah setuju atas semua ini sejak kau putuskan untuk melakukannya dulu"

"Persetan dengan kata cin-" Kris memotong ucapan Suho cepat, melesakkan ciuman mendesak, membungkam semua perkataan Suho yang sejujurnya tak ingin Ia dengar, Ia muak, Ia benci, Ia marah dan Ia ingin Suho tahu perasaannya.

Tak adalagi ciuman lembut nan hangat dari seorang Pria benama Kris Wu, ciuman ini jauh dari kata cinta karena sejujurnya semua ini Kris lakukan untuk menyalurkan seluruh rasa sakit dan amarahnya, dan Suho tahu itu. Wanita itu hanya diam, sibuk dengan air mata yang menderas seiring dengan semakin kasar cumbuan Kris pada bibirnya.

Kris melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya, lalu tertunduk dalam disusul dengan tubuhnya yang langsung bergetar hebat, Ia hanya ingin ini .. Suho diam dan berhenti menghardiknya, Ia hanya ingin Suho sedikit saja melihat ke arahnya, melihat perasaannya.

Kris terluka ! Kris Hancur ! Kris tersiksa ! Kris marah ! Kris kecewa ! Kris pun sakit ..

"Tolong .. sedikit saja .. aku mohon belas kasihmu .." hati Suho mencelos, kaget dengan ucapan lirih Pria di hadapannya ..

Dari hujaman luka yang mengoyak perasaannya, dari uraian isakan tangis kepedihan, dari kesibukan dirinya yang mencecar 'si pendosa' demi meluapkan seluruh amarahnya, Ia mengabaikan seseorang yang hatinya turut hancur atas semua kenyataan ini. Suho melupakan eksistensi Kris dan hanya sibuk menangis mengurai luka, sibuk dengan perasaannya, sibuk dengan pikiran bagaimana cara menyelamatkan sisa hatinya padahal Kris tak ubahnya seonggok puing kehancuran.

Suho meraih perpotongan rahang tajam itu, membawa pandangan Kris bertemu dengan manik matanya, dan benar .. Luka dalam tersirat sangat jelas di sana, rasa bersalah penuh penyesalan menyorot hebat dari obsidian yang terlihat tak berdaya itu.

Suho sempat mengguratkan segaris senyum kala itu, kemudian dengan perlahan Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir sang suami, mengecupnya hati-hati membawa keduanya dalam peraduan lembut nan hangat.

Kris yang merasakan ciuman lembut di bibirnya ikut terlarut, mengesampingkan luka mendalam yang coba istrinya sampaikan. Hingga ciuman lembut itu kini berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan penuh hasrat menggebu, cumbuan yang semakin lama semakin menuntut hingga entah siapa yang memulainya lebih dulu, mereka kini telah bergumul melupakan segala rasa menyiksa yang mereka tahan hampir seharian ini.

Semua rasa sakit, kalut, luka, marah, kecewa itu mereka buang jauh-jauh, mereka lepaskan semua beban kenyataan yang mendera dengan pergumulan panas, sangat berbeda dan terasa lebih dalam, mengingat kini terselip rasa takut kehilangan satu sama lain di sana.

Mereka hanya menikmatinya, menikmati semua kenikmatan terakhir yang bisa mereka rasakan dengan saling memuaskan satu sama lain, tak ada celah waktu yang coba mereka lewati percuma, mereka melakukannya berkali-kali, sama panasnya, sama menggebunya, penuh dengan hasrat karena mereka tahu, mungkin esok mereka tak akan bisa bersama lagi.

.

.

.

 **PLAAAKKK**

 **BUGGHHH**

Tamparan keras di susul tendangan tak pelan itu berhasil Kris terima dalam satu waktu, sementara Kris yang kini tubuhnya tengah tersungkur hanya mampu terdiam tanpa sedikitpun usaha perlawanan.

"BAJINGAN !"

"Dosa apa aku hingga mempunyai seorang anak tak beretika seperti dirimu Wu Yi Fan !" hardikan keras Tuan Wu itu menggema ke seluruh ruang keluarga di kediaman keluarga Wu, sementara di sudut sofa dua orang wanita -Nyonya Wu dan Suho- hanya mampu merengkuh pundak satu sama lain dan terisak pelan di sana.

Tuan Wu memijat dahinya keras, pening hebat mendadak mendera kepalanya. Orangtua mana yang pernah menyangka jika anak satu-satunya keluarga terhormat Wu, yang dibesarkan dengan seluruh asuhan terbaik, hidup penuh kehormatan dan norma mampu melakukan tindakan bejad tak bermoral dengan menghamili seorang wanita yang jelas-jelas bukan istrinya di tengah keadaan dia sendiri memiliki seorang istri.

"Setan apa yang merasuki pikiranmu, HAH ?!"

"Kau menjalin affair dengan sekertarismu hingga dia mengandung anakmu sementara kau memiliki istri ?!"

"Yeobo !"

"Baba !"

Seruan kedua wanita di ruangan itu menghentikan telapak tangan Tuan Wu di udara.

"Baba .." Suho menggenggam lengan sang ayah mertua erat "Ku mohon hentikan" pintanya lirih berderai air mata.

"Kau yang berhenti !" pekik Tuan Wu kepalang emosi

"Kau masih mau melindungi Pria brengsek ini ?"

"Aku bahkan sebagai Ayah kandungnya sangat terluka dan malu atas kelakuan bejadnya !"

Suho menggeleng keras "Ku mohon, jangan lakukan lagi .. Jangan pukul lagi, cukup .. sudah cukup Ba .." pinta Suho mengiba, entah mengapa melihat Kris mendapat perlakuan kasar dan hanya diam tanpa perlawanan hatinya begitu pilu.

Tujuan Kris dan Suho datang menemui kedua orangtua Kris adalah untuk membicarakan mengenai perceraian mereka. Bersikeras jika pernikahan atas dasar perjodohan memang tak pernah berjalan baik, karena mereka selama ini tak pernah saling cocok satu sama lain dan selalu berselisih pendapat, terlebih lagi Suho mengatakan jika dirinya yang notabene tumbuh dalam dunia perkantoran merasa jenuh hanya tinggal di rumah dan menjadi Ibu rumah tangga sehingga alasan 'mengejar karir' Ia tekankan di sana.

Mendapat alasan tak masuk akal dan terkesan dibuat-buat, terlebih alasan 'mengejar karir' bagi seorang wanita bersuami yang hidup dalam keadaan ekonomi berkecukupan berhasil membuat Nyonya Wu berang bukan main, hingga cercaan-cercaan serta luapan amarah Nyonya Wu tak dapat Suho elakkan.

Namun Kris yang tak tahan mendengar rentetan ucapan menyudutkan yang dilayangkan oleh Ibunya akhirnya buka suara, menjelaskan dengan lantang bahwa dialah penyebabnya. Kehidupan pernikahan mereka harus berakhir tragis seperti ini, dialah alasannya. Sontak saja, kenyataan yang akhirnya terkuak itu membuat Tuan dan Nyonya Wu berang bukan main.

"Ini terlalu .." Tuan Wu menghela nafasnya berat, setetes air mata lolos "Apa yang harus ku katakan pada Alm. orangtuamu ?" Pria yang memiliki pengaruh besar dalam lingkup keluarga Wu itu tertunduk lemah, terisak pelan "Aku bahkan malu untuk sekedar menatapmu .. Aku malu telah membiarkanmu masuk dalam kubangan kesakitan karena hidup bersama anakku .. darah dagingku sendiri .." Tuan Wu terduduk lemah, tak mampu menopang tubuhnya "Sebenarnya .. apa dosaku hingga darahku mengalir dalam tubuh lelaki brengsek ini !"

"Yeobo .." pekik Nyonya Wu langsung berhambur memeluk tubuh sang suami, ikut larut dalam isakan penuh kekecewaan di sana.

"Suho-yya .."

"Aku bahkan tak bia berkata apapun lagi padamu, membela bajingan inipun tak akan aku lakukan"

"Aku tak lagi memiliki kuasa apapun saat ini, Aku bahkan tak berhak untuk menghalangimu mengambil keputusan bercerai dari pria bajingan ini"

"Jika kau menginginkan perceraian .. maka Aku akan mendukungmu semua keputusanmu nak .."

"Tidaaakkkk .. Baba .." tolak Kris cepat, menderaskan airmatanya seketika "Aku tak .. tak ingin bercerai dengan Suho .. Baba .." ucapnya lirih, tersirat luka mendalam namun terkukung dalam ketidakberdayaan di sana "Aku mohoonn .." tangisan Nyonya Wu adalah yang paling keras terdengar di sana, memandang iba putra satu-satunya yang terlihat begitu menderita, terlihat begitu hancur.

"Lantas apa yang ingin kau lakukan ? HA ?"

"Menyiksanya dalam pernikahan penuh derita yang kau buat ? IYA ?"

"A-aku .. Aku mencintainya .. Suho, aku mencintainya Ba .. SANGAT!" Kris menatap dalam manik sang ayah, memohon sedikit saja pengertian atas perasaannya, bahkan jika Ia harus mengiba, membuang seluruh harga dirinya, seluruh egoismenya untuk sekedar menciumi telapak kaki sang Ayah, Ia akan segera melakukannya asal hal itu bisa menghentikan semua keputusan perceraian yang telah terlontar.

"Lalu .. Kemana rasa cinta itu kau sembunyikan hingga kau menghamili wanita lain ? HA ?!"

Tubuh Kris membeku, mulutnya terkunci rapat, diam seribu bahasa, membungkam erat seluruh pembelaan yang ingin Ia lontarkan. Benar .. kemana semua rasa cinta itu hingga Ia dengan menjijikkannya meniduri wanita lain padahal sangat jelas Ia memiliki istri sah di mata Tuhan dan Hukum kala itu.

Pernikahan mereka buruk, menjelaskan semua kelakuan bejadnya, perselingkuhannya dan bagaimana Ia menghancurkan rumah tangganya dan melukai sang isrtri bukan pilihan saat ini. Ia tak memiliki sanggahan, opini maupun pembelaan palsu pun rasanya Ia tak punya, karena Ia-lah si pembuat onar itu, sumber penderitaan ini.

"Berkaca pada kebejatamu, kau bukan pihak yang berhak mengatakan apa yang kau inginkan sekarang"

"Semua keputusan ada di tanganmu Kim Junmyeon .." Tuan Wu menghela nafas beratnya -lagi- " .. kau harus tahu, apapun itu .. Aku mendukungmu anakku!" ucap Tuan Wu final.

"Junmyeon-ahh .." suara lirihan itu, membuat Junmyeon langsung menolehkan pandangannya cepat. Seorang wanita paruh baya yang Ia cintai, yang Ia anggap seperti Ibu kandungnya sendiri tengah menatapnya berurai air mata, menyebut namanya begitu nanar.

Bagaimanapun Nyonya Wu adalah seorang Ibu, Ibu yang mencintai putra satu-satunya, mencintai anak yang lahir dari rahimnya sendiri, tak peduli sebesar apapun kesalahan yang telah dilakukan putranya, melihat pernikahan sang putra berakhir tragis seperti ini juga bukan keinginannya.

Nyonya Wu menarik lembut jemari Suho, menggenggamnya erat "Mama mohon .." ucap wanita itu berurai air mata. Seketika hati Suho mencelos, dadanya terhimpit erat membuatnya merasa begitu sesak. Suho tersadar, bahwa yang tersakiti atas perceraian ini bukan hanya dirinya, bukan hanya Kris, tapi ada hati-hati lain yang ikut mereka lukai, termasuk hati Ibu mertuanya.

Wanita yang tak pernah sekalipun membedakan cinta antara dirinya dan Kris, wanita ini begitu menyayanginya, Ia adalah malaikat yang Tuhan kirimkan untuk sedikit membayar kerinduan atas kasih sayang orangtua yang telah lama tak Ia dapatkan.

Suho takut, Ia kalut, egoisme kini memeluknya erat. Mendadak kenyataan lebih pahit melingkupi dirinya, Ia tak hanya akan kehilangan Kris -Pria yang Ia cintai- namun juga sosok Ibu yang amat Ia butuhkan, juga sosok Ayah sebagai pelindung. Ia akan kehilangan cinta mereka, kehilangan kasih sayang, Ia akan kehilangan sosok keluarga dalam hidupnya untuk yang kesekian kali.

Suho dilema ..

Ia tak mempunyai siapapun, hanya ada Kris dan keluarganya serta Kai -Kim Jongin-. Suho bahkan tak tahu apa Jongin masih mau memaafkannya, menerimanya kembali sebagai seorang Kakak, atau justru Jongin akan tertawa paling keras atas kenyataan ini, mentertawakan kehancurannya. Suho cukup tahu diri mengenai hubungan antara dirinya dan Jongin, terlebih terakhir kali Suho jelas-jelas memilih Kris dibanding adik satu-satunya itu.

Kemana Suho harus pergi setelah ini ?

Bahkan tempat untuk pulangpun Ia tak punya lagi ..

Tidak! Demi Tuhan, ini terlalu berlebihan .. Ia kehilangan terlalu banyak.

Namun sekelebat bayangan seorang wanita yang tengah tertunduk, menangis terisak sembari memeluk perutnya erat hadir dalam bayangannya. Wanita yang tengah mengandung benih dari suaminya, wanita lemah, wanita yang jauh lebih terluka dan butuh pertanggungjawaban, semua itu lagi-lagi menghancurkan dirinya untuk kesekian kali ..

Suho tahu benar konsekuensi keputusannya, namun entah mengapa menjadi jahat sama sekali bertentangan dengan hati nuraninya. Bisa saja Ia memelihara wanita itu hingga melahirkan, mengambil anaknya dan membayarkan uang yang setimpal untuk itu lalu kembali hidup bahagia bersama Kris.

Tapi sekali lagi .. Ia juga wanita, calon Ibu. Bagaimana rasanya seorang Ibu dipisahkan dari anak kandungnya, Ia bahkan tak bisa membayangkannya apalagi sampai dia dengan keji melakukan itu ?

Suho beranjak dari duduknya, berlutut di hadapan Ibu mertuanya "Maafkan aku Ma .. Maaf" Suho menundukkan wajahnya dalam " .. maaf karena tak bisa menjadi menantu yang baik untukmu .. mengecewakanmu .. menghianati janji yang pernah kubuat dulu .. Aku telah lalai dan menghancurkan pernikahanku sendiri dan menghancurkan hatimu .." Nyonya Wu menggeleng keras, menarik wajah Suho untuk bertemu pandang dengannya

"Aku mencintai Kris, sangaaattt .. Oemma tahu itu" satu isakan keras lolos setelahnya "Tapi saat ini .. ada orang lain yang lebih membutuhkan sosoknya, wanita itu .. dan calon cucumu Ma .."

"Mereka membutuhkan kehadiran seorang suami, seorang Ayah, seorang Kakek dan Nenek, mereka membutuhkan cinta kalian dan wanita itu bukan Aku .." Nyonya Wu terisak hebat setelahnya, kenyataan apa ini ? Mengapa ada kekejian dan ketidakadilan mengerikan seperti untuk perempuan berhati malaikat di hadapannya ?

"Berjanjilah padaku Ma .. sayangi wanita itu .. rawat dia, jangan cemooh keberadaannya .."

"Sayangi dia seperti Mama menyayangiku .. lindungi dia seperti Mama melindungiku .."

".. berjanjilah Ma .. berjanji padaku .."

Kini, tak ada kepala yang berani terangkat tegap. Semua orang di sana, Nyonya Wu, Tuan Wu terlebih Kris sibuk terisak dalam diam, menundukkan kepala mereka dalam-dalam. Wanita ini, si pemilik hati yang begitu indah ini, rasanya mereka pantas mati karena telah berani menyakitinya.

Wanita yang bahkan tak sekalipun mengeluarkan makian atas kesakitan yang Ia terima, wanita yang bahkan lebih memilih mengorbankan seluruh hati dan hidupnya atas kehidupan orang lain. Wanita ini .. Are she is an Angel ?

"Kalau begitu .. Kau juga harus berjanji satu hal padaku .." ucap Nyonya Wu serak, membuat Suho menatapnya tak mengerti

"Berjanjilah bahwa seorang Kim Junmyeona .. tetaplah anakku, Mama dan Baba tetaplah orangtuamu, tak peduli apapun yang terjadi, mohon jangan pernah benci apalagi berhenti mencintai kami .."

"Jangan pernah putuskan hubungan ini Nak .. Mama mohon .." Suho mengangguk ribut, kembali berurai air mata langsung memeluk sang Ibu mertua erat, sangat erat. Keduanya tak sanggup lagi menahan gejolak pedih dalam diri mereka, Nyonya Wu membalas pelukan itu tak kalah erat, terisak hebat di sana, terlebih isakan pilu Suho yang menggema keras di sana membuat siapa saja yang mendengar seolah ikut terhanyut dalam luka dalam yang coba Ia tanggung.

.

.

.

Tak ada sebuah kata terucap di sana, keduanya sibuk berteman bersama isakan pilu masing-masing. Suho yang tengah mengepaki barang-barang miliknya dan Kris yang hanya mampu terdiam menyaksikan pemandangan di hadapannya.

Kris sama sekali tak menyerukan permohonan untuk meminta Suho tetap tinggal, begitupula Suho yang bahkan melarang keras dirinya berharap Kris mengatakan kalimat permohonan untuk tetap tinggal.

Ini keputusannya, semua telah bulat, tak ada yang bisa menggoyahkannya sedikitpun. Tak peduli meski Ia sendiri tak tahu kemana dirinya harus pergi setelah ini, yang Suho tahu bahwa Ia harus pergi .. ya pergi .. Kemana saja asal tidak terus tinggal di tempat ini, kemana saja asal tak lagi bertemu dengan Pria itu, kemana saja termasuk menuju kematian.

Hingga Suho dengan tegapnya, menyeret koper hitam besar itu dengan langkah cepat dan memburu, seolah takut jika Ia tinggal lebih lama barang sedetik saja pikirannya akan berubah. Tak ada kata, tak ada kalimat perpisahan, bahkan memandang satu sama lainpun tidak ..

 **BLAAMM**

Pintu apartemen itu tertutup keras, sekeras kenyataan yang telah memisahkan keduanya, sekeras kenyataan yang telah menghancurkan keduanya. Kris yang langsung ambruk seiring dengan teriakan putus asa, dan Suho yang membatu di balik pintu hilang kendali atas tangis pilu yang kembali menggema.

.

Dengan susah payah Ia melangkahkan kakinya hingga lobi apartemen. Namun langkah terseok itu mendadak terhenti, entah kenapa mendadak ada perasaan asing mendera dirinya ..

Dunia luas di hadapannya itu mendadak asing, tak bersahabat. Jalan-jalan yang menjulur panjang itu beserta seluruh kesibukannya benar-benar terasa baru, semuanya terlihat liar.

Takut, seluruh dirinya didera ketakutan hebat, seperti pendatang baru yang tak memiliki arah dan tujuan, Kim Junmyeon merasa dirinya tengah tersesat, tersesat di dunia kejam dan tragisnya Ia tak memiliki siapapun yang dapat dijadikannya rumah untuk kembali.

Destinasi hidupnya terputus, Ia putus asa, bingung, kalut, merasa bodoh, asing, bagai raga tak bernyawa hingga ..

"NOONAAA !" pekikan lantang itu menghampiri indra pendengarannya, seiring dengan pemadangan 'mustahil' yang tersaji di hadapannya.

"K-kaii ?" lirihnya tak percaya, namun sosok itu berlari kencang semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"K-kaaii .."

".. Kim Jong-" tubuh mungil itu ambruk, jatuh tepat dalam dekapan sang adik -Kim Jongin-.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-tbc-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Big Thanks :**

 **viviyeer |** **myunggish |** **Suhocang |** **Raemyoon** **| Ti tokk | guest |** **babyjunma** **PikaaChuu** **daebaektaeluv** | **wukim9091** **sayakanoicinoe** **| sinta | Pchuu | OhByunSoo | HamsterXiumin | rruixi1 | gaemxian137 | syxo67 | AkaSunaSparKyu | Assyifa | poriansweet | NunaaBaozie | dan para sider kesayangan~**


	7. Chapter 6

**.**

"Usahakan untuk memastikan bahwa Ia makan teratur dan meminum suplemen ini"

"Keadaannya begitu buruk, fisiknya begitu lemah .. Janinnya akan terancam Kai .." ujar dokter berkacamata bername tag 'Kim Minseok' berhasil membuat Kai mengaga tak percaya.

Semetara Suho sontak membuang tatapannya ke lain arah setelah mendapat tatapan tajam dari Kai. Ia sama shocknya, Ia sama terkejutnya, HAMIL ? Ia bahkan tak pernah berandai-andai untuk bisa mengandung buah cinta Ia dan Kris.

Kesampingkan semua kenyataan yang telah terjadi saat ini, yang Suho tahu .. perasaannya begitu bahagia sekarang .. teramat bahagia hingga seulas senyum itu begitu sulit Ia sembunyikan.

"A-apa kat-katamu ?"

"Ha-hamil ?"

"Ha- .. APA ?" Kai mencengkram erat kerah jas dokter muda itu, tak terima dengan lelucon murahan yang baru saja teman sekolahnya itu dulu lontarkan.

Minseok menarik diri dari cengkraman Kai, beralih menatap Suho "Kandunganmu sudah memasuki usia satu setengah bulan .." dokter itu tersenyum simpul, terlihat turut suka cita lalu meraih note kecil dari dalam tas dokternya, menuliskan beberapa resep obat dan suplemen kehamilan untuk Suho

" .. trisemester pertama adalah yang paling rawan, jaga dia benar-benar" Suho mengangguk ribut, terlalu bersemangat .. Ia terlalu bahagia .. Ini bagai pelangi ditengah badai, Ia bahkan tak bisa berkata-kata selain tersenyum secerah mentari.

Sementara Kai tengah terpaku, mengaga tak percaya ..

Bukan karena kehamilan merupakan sebuah dosa besar, terlebih hamil dalam keadaan memiliki suami adalah hal yang sangat wajar dan begitu dinanti semua pasangan.

Namun keadaannya berbeda, Suho BUKAN wanita yang berhak hamil -menurut Kai- , tak peduli sebeharga apapun janin itu, kenyataan Suho hamil justru akan semakin memperumit segalanya .. semua keadaan ini akan jauh lebih menyedihkan.

Dan Suho tak tahu itu ..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Our Destiny**

 **Suho : Girl (GS) | Kris : Boy | Yixing : Girl (GS) | Kai | Chanyeol | lead+**

 **Warning : Typo's , Absurd , No Feel**

 **Rated : T+ - M**

 **...**

 **BunnyJoon's Present**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Gugatan perceraian karena perselingkuhan sangat mudah untuk dikabulkan. Kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana hukum perkawinan di negara kita menganut sistem monogami, bahkan sudah ada undang-undang yang mengatur tentang penangkapan pelaku perselingkuhan"_

" _Terlebih lagi jika kau memiliki bukti yang kuat, kau tak akan membutuhkan jasaku sebagai seorang pengacara untuk memenangkan gugatanmu, karena setelah pengadilan mengabsahkan semua bukti yang kau miliki, gugatanmu akan langsung dikabulkan setelah proses mediasi tak membuahkan hasil"_

" _Tapi lain halnya dengan perceraian yang sudah disepakati kedua belah pihak, kau hanya perlu melengkapi berkas perceraian dan perceraian kalian akan langsung dikabulkan. Yang ini jauh lebih mudah"_

" _Namun jika kabar kehamilanmu di umukan dipersidangan, kemungkinan suamimu akan mengajukan banding untuk membatalkan perceraian ini"_

"Noona ?" panggil Kai pelan, menatap khawatir pada Suho yang tengah sibuk dengan kediaman panjangnya. Ini sudah setengah jam, Suho bahkan tak menyentuh barang sedikitpun makan malamnya.

"Suho Noona ?" panggilnya -lagi-

"Noonaaa .."

"Oh .. A-ah ? Iya ? Ada apa ?" jawab Suho kebingungan, kembali dari lamunan panjangnya, kembali dari nyanyian rangkaian kalimat Pengacara Park yang berputar bak kaset rusak karena hanya terus mengulang bagian itu-itu saja, dan ini benar-benar sangat mengganggu hari-harinya.

Kai menghela nafas berat "Noona tak perlu datang kepengadilan besok .." Kai meletakkan sepasang garpu dan sendok yang semula berada di genggamannya ".. cukup tandatangani itu, dan sisanya biarkan Pengacara Park yang mengurusnya" ucapnya lembut.

Suho menatap Kai takut-takut, sejujurnya sejak kejadian seminggu yang lalu ketika Suho tak sadarkan diri dalam rengkuhan adiknya itu, Kai sama sekali tak pernah mengatakan apapun soal perceraiannya dengan Kris, Ia bahkan tak bertanya apa-apa, bahkan soal kehamilan ituuu .. Kai hanya bungkam seribu bahasa meski Ia juga pergi ke apotik untuk menebus berbagai macam obat dan suplemen, bahkan membuatkan susu hamil untuk Suho dengan teratur.

Selebihnya hanya kebisuan, seolah tak pernah ada cerita mengenai perceraian dan kehamilan, seolah mereka tidak sedang terlilit kejamnya takdir. Dan ini adalah pembahasan pertama mengenai proses perceraiannya yang terlontar dari bibir adiknya itu

"Aku akan mengurus semua prosesnya hingga selesai, dan Aku berbaik hati untuk tak mengajukan gugatan atau tuntutan apapun padanya" ujar lelaki berkulit tan itu tenang.

"Sekarang hanya fokus pada dirimu .."

".. jaga kesehatanmu .."

".. pikirkan masa depanmu dan -"

"Kenapa ?" tanya Suho cepat, memotong kalimat Kai.

"Kenapa kau tak ingin kita mengajukan tuntutan padanya ?" Suho tahu benar apa yang ada dalam pikiran Kai, Ia sudah menebak dengan jelas tentunya namun tetap saja rasanya Ia marah dan tak habis pikir jika adiknya mampu berbuat sekeji ini pada dirinya.

Sementara Kai yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari sang kakak hanya diam, masih belum merubah ekspresi wajahnya yang benar-benar terlihat begitu tenang, jauh beda dengan Kai yang tempramental seperti yang Suho kenal dulu. Kai mengendalikan seluruh amarahnya di balik wajah tenang dan sikap dinginnya.

"Karena dia tak perlu lagi melakukan apapun untukmu" jawab lelaki itu enteng, ringan.

"Kenapa dia tak perlu melakukan apapun lagi untukku ? Kenapa dia tak boleh bertanggungjawab lagi atas diriku ? Kenapa kau ingin memisahkan kami darinya ?" ujar Suho cepat, terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah menahan luapan amarahnya.

"Kami ?" Kai tertawa remeh "Siapa yang Noona sebut kami ?"

"Kau dan anak dalam kandunganmu itu ?"

"Kau dan anak dari Pria bajingan yang ada dalam kandunganmu itu ?"

"Kau dan bayimu yang telah dibuang oleh keluarga itu ?"

"Kau dan bayimu yang telah ditendang dari keluarga itu ?"

"Kau dan bayimu yang telah dikhianati Pria brengsek itu ?"

"Kau dan-"

"CUKUP! CUKUP KIM JONGIN !" pekik Suho marah, menutup erat kedua telinganya tak ingin lagi mendengar kalimat-kalimat itu.

"Kris hanya tak tahu aku sedang mengandung saat ini .." lirih wanita itu akhirnya meloloskan sebutir kristal bening turun di pipinya ".. Dia hanya belum mengetahui jika aku mengandung anaknya .." isaknya hebat, berurai air mata.

"D-dia .. d-ia .. dia berhak tahu jika di dalam sini .." Suho menunduk menatap perutnya yang masih rata ".. ada darah dagingnya. DIA BERHAK TAHU KAI" pekik wanita itu lantang sembari memeluk perutnya erat, coba melindungi perutnya seolah Kai adalah seorang pemburu kejam yang sewaktu-waktu akan menerkam calon bayinya.

"Lalu ?" Kai masih bersikap tenang, tak peduli dengan tatapan tajam yang Suho tujukan padanya, terlihat seolah tak tertarik namun sejujurnya Kai-lah yang menyimpan benci, amarah dan dendam paling besar atas sosok Kris Wu -calon mantan kakak Iparnya-

"Aku ingin kita mengajukan tuntutan padanya untuk bersedia membiayai segala kebutuhan kesehatan dan pendidikan untuk anak kami .."

".. Aku ingin mengajukan tuntutan padanya untuk tetap berbagi kasih pada anak kami .."

".. Aku ingin anak kami juga menyandang nama besar keluarganya .."

"A-aku .. A-ku .." Suho kehabisan kata-kata, Ia kehabisan ide untuk membeberkan tuntutan-tuntutan apalagi yang seharusnya Ia layangkan pada Kris, karena sungguh .. Suho bukan wanita miskin yang butuh selembar cek hanya untuk membiayai anaknya.

Bukan .. bukan itu yang wanita ini inginkan dari segala hak yang hendak Ia tuntut, bukan uang .. Sejujurnya Ia hanya ingin Kris tahu, hanya ingin dunia tahu, jika kini .. di rahimnya .. di dalam sini, di dalam perutnya juga tengah tumbuh sebuah janin, hasil buah cinta Kris dan Suho, ada sosok suci yang juga butuh pertanggungjawaban.

Suho bukan istri gagal yang membiarkan suaminya membuahi wanita lain. Dia juga wanita normal, memiliki kesempatan melahirkan makhluk suci dari rahimnya, Ia pun mengandung. Dan kau tahu bagaimana rasanya ? Bahkan kata bangga tak cukup untuk menunjukkan kesombongan itu.

Ini anak mereka ! Anak Kris dan Suho ! Anak Wu YiFan dan Kim Junmyeon !

"Jadi apa yang kau harapkan ?" ujar Kai dingin dan entah mengapa Suho merasa hatinya begitu terluka dan tak terima dengan pertanyaan singkat yang Kai lontarkan barusan. Ada perasaan terhina di sana, Kai seolah tengah mengolok-olok dirinya.

Keputusan bercerai adalah pilihan Suho, itu benar. Meninggalkan Kris juga benar keputusan wanita itu. Dan kini apa yang Ia harapakan ? Membuat Kris tahu jika Ia mengandung anak mereka, lalu ? Setelahnya apa ?

"Setelah Kris dan Keluarganya tahu kau tengah mengandung"

"Setelah Kris menerima semua tuntutan-tuntutan yang kau layangkan, lalu Kris membiayai hidup anakmu, Kris juga menyayangi anakmu, seorang anak yang menyandang marga Wu di belakang namanya, lalu apa setelahnya ? HA ?"

Suho terdiam, wanita itu tengah mencerna baik-baik seluruh kalimat Kai hingga benar-benar tersaring halus dalam pikirannya. Tidak, Ia tak ingin apapun, Ia bukan wanita pengharap yang meminta belas kasih dari orang lain, Ia hanya tengah mencoba membela seluruh hak calon bayinya. Iya, hanya demi calon bayinya .. Bukan demi perasaan cintanya ..

"Ketika mereka tahu kau tengah mengandung, lalu Kau berharap mereka mengiba dan bersimpuh di kakimu untuk memintamu tetap tinggal dan membatalkan seluruh gugatan perceraian ?"

"Lalu ? Kau akan berbagi suamimu, keluargamu, seluruh perhatian mereka bahkan ranjangmu dengan wanita lain ?"

"Dan berakhir dengan hidup bahagia bertiga bersama Kris dan wanita itu dan anak-anak kalian ? Kau pikir bisa melakukan itu hanya karena perasaan cinta ? Bangun dari dunia dongengmu Kim Junmyeon!"

Kalimat lantang itu sontak membuat kepala Suho pening ! Sakit itu terlalu hebat hingga rasanya mengerang pun tak cukup untuk meringankan getaran yang menusuk di sana. Semua ucapan Kai sama sekali tak salah, sama sekali bukan kekejian melainkan sebuah kenyataan. Kenyataan yang terlalu pahit, lebih pahit dari kerongkongannya yang tak lagi bisa menyahuti kata-kata sang adik.

Kai benar .. ya .. amat teramat benar hingga rasanya kebernaran itu tak ubahnya belati berkarat berlumur racun yang tengah menyandera urat nadi di lehernya, ujungnya yang runcing jika sedikit saja ditusuk agak kuat akan langsung membuat si korban meregang nyawa tanpa peringatan.

Suho hamil, lalu Kris dan Keluarganya tahu. Lalu apa ? Kris dan Keluarganya meminta Ia tetap tinggal dan tetap menjadi bagian dari keluarga Wu, berjanji akan merawat dan mencintainya, Wooww itu terdengar seperti tawaran yang menggiurkan bukan ?

Namun sayangnya semua tak berhenti disitu, kenyataan lagi-lagi menambahkan bumbu yang terlalu banyak dalam garis takdirnya. Nyatanya kini juga ada wanita lain yang bahkan lebih dulu mengandung silsilah keluarga Wu, mengandung penerus Wu, mengandung benih dari sang calon mantan suami.

Jika Suho tinggal, jika wanita ini akhirnya goyah dan tetap bertahan dalam pernikahannya bersama Kris apakah Ia bisa terima, apakah Ia sanggup untuk berbagi kasih dengan wanita lain ? Berbagi perhatian, berbagi cinta serta berbagi ranjangnya dengan wanita lain ? Jawabannya adalah TIDAK!

Kim Junmyeon hanya wanita biasa, bukan malaikat, hatinya tak semulia itu. Ia tentu bisa merasakan sakit, tentu akan cemburu, tentu akan marah, tentu akan terluka lebih dari ini dan Suho tak ingin, Ia telah begitu lelah saat ini ..

" _Harusnya anak ini tak perlu hidup dalam rahimku .."_

GILA ! Pikiran Suho telah dirasuki virus kebencian, virus kedengkian, dia terlalu marah

" _.. harusnya kau tak perlu hadir nak .. Ini menjadi terlalu sulit untukku .."_

Begitu sulit, karena Suho bak labil yang kehilangan pendiriannya, karena anak ini .. karena janin ini .. keinginan untuk hidup kembali bersama Kris menjadi semakin hebat, semakin kuat dan itu merusak diri Suho perlahan.

.

"Keluarga calon mantan suamimu bahkan sudah membawa simpanan suamimu untuk tinggal bersama mereka. Dan yang ku dengar dari orangku, mereka memperlakukan wanita itu dengan sangat baik" Kai berdecak mengejek

 _Apa ? Secepat ini ? Aku dan Kris bahkan belum resmi bercerai!_

Pikiran Suho semakin rusak, ucapan Kai berhasil memprovokasi dirinya, Ia terpancing akan rasa marah dan iri, tersulut rasa kecewa terkhianati. Tapi bukankah Ia yang meminta pada keluarga itu untuk segera bertanggungjawab dan memperlakukan wanita itu dengan baik ? Lalu apa ? Kenapa sekarang ?

Lagi-lagi atas dasar _'Aku mengandung anak dari Kris Wu'_ Suho berambisius untuk mendapatkan Kris kembali, Suho ingin jahat, ingin melenyapkan Zhang Yixing entah bagaimana caranya, Ia ingin berjuang demi keinginannya, salahkah ?

Bisakah Ia bertindak keji seperti pemeran antagonis di drama sabtu-minggu yang selalu Ia tonton ? Menjadi sosok perempuan keji yang meminta orang lain menggugurkan kandungannya dengan upah selembar cek dengan angka 0 yang bergelinding yang bahkan tak cukup muat untuk kau ketikkan di kalkukator ?

Bahkan untuk menebus Kris dengan menyerahkan seluruh perusahaan milik orang tuanya, Apa bisa semuanya diselesaikan seperti itu ? Jika bisa maka Ia tak segan melakukannya sekarang juga.

"Lalu kau akan datang pada mereka dan mengatakan kau hamil ?"

"Cihh .." Kai bersmirk ria, seolah perkataannya hanya lelucon anak TK

"Bagus, aku penasaran luka apalagi yang akan kau dapatkan. Kau mau ku antar sekarang ke sana ? Akan menyenangkan jika aku melihat sendiri pilihan Kakak perempuanku satu-satunya yang telah MEMBUANG adik kandungnya sendiri hanya karena seorang Pria bejad"

Suho menatap Kai marah, Kai ini apa ? Kai ini siapa ? Bukankah dia adiknya ? Baik, Suho dulu dengan percaya dirinya memilih Kris daripada Kai hingga derita ini yang Ia dapat, lalu ? Tak cukupkah Kai melihat Suho hancur dan terluka seperti ini untuk semua dosa itu ? Kurangkah hingga Kai terus memprovokasi dan merusak Suho semakin parah ?

Jika saja Suho melihat sedikit lebih dalam pada obsidian lelaki berkulit tan itu, Suho pasti akan menemukan kenyataan yang mengegerkan. Ini bukan seperti Ia menyiram bensin ke bara api, bukan karena Kai ingin semakin menyakiti hati Kakaknya, lebih karena Ia ingin Kakaknya berhenti berkorban terlalu banyak, berhentik terluka terlalu dalam, berhenti menderita terlalu lama, karena ketika Suho terluka maka Kai pun terluka.

Memang tak ada yang salah dengan seluruh permintaan Kakak perempuannya. Itu adalah mutlak kewajiban si brengsek Wu itu untuk tahu bahwa calon mantan istrinya tengah mengandung anak mereka.

Tapi Kai juga tak bodoh, otaknya jauh lebih cerdas dan penuh logika yang bekerja matang-matang untuk menerka kejadian masa depan. Yang akan Kakak perempuannya itu terima hanyalah luka .. Semua orang tahu itu, bahkan orang bodohpun tahu luka seperti apalagi yang akan Suho tanggung, dan Kai memperingatkan dirinya untuk menghalau semua luka itu, bagaimanapun caranya.

Namun Kim Junmyeon masih terselubung aura hitam, Ia ingin Kris .. Kris miliknya .. Hanya miliknya ! Dan Kai tak punya cara lain, untuk memisahkan mereka maka Kai harus menjadi lebih keji ..

.

.

.

.

.

Suho tak mengerti apa yang tengah dia rasakan saat ini, Ia baru saja menyelesaikan proses registrasi dan setelah pembubuhan tanda tangan itu perceraian mereka telah sah di mata hukum, mereka kini hanya orang asing .. Tak memiliki hubungan apapun selain 'Mantan Suami dan Mantan Istri'.

Suho merasa separuh jiwanya bagai lenyap, nyawanya melayang entah kemana ..

Suho seperti kehilangan kekuatannya untuk menapak bumi.

Ini terlalu mudah .. sangat mudaahhh ..

Pernikahan yang dulunya Ia pertahankan mati-matian dengan seluruh air mata dan darah, kini terputus karena sebuah tanda tangan dirinya dan Kris .. Perceraian yang disetujui oleh dua pihak benar-benar proses perceraian tertolol, bagaimana bisa bercerai semudah membalikkan telapak tangan ?

Sejak bersiap menuju persidangan, Suho telah merangkai jutaan kalimat bahkan membawa butki surat kehamilannya untuk mengagalkan seluruh proses perceraian mereka. Ia bahkan telah membayangkan bagaimana Kris akan memeluknya erat kemudian memohon-mohon agar dirinya tetap tinggal dan tentu saja Suho akan mengangguk dengan senang hati untuk menyetujuinya.

Namun ketika pertanyaan 'Apakah kedua belah pihak menyetujui keputusan ini ?' terlontar, Suho hanya mampu terdiam, memeluk perutnya erat dan memandang semua kabur. Ia seolah De JaVu .. Ia seolah pernah menyaksikan kejadian yang sama persis seperti ini.

Ya .. Zhang Yixing ..

Wanita yang tengah menunduk dalam berurai air mata sembari memeluk perutnya erat di ruang tamunya akhir pekan dua minggu lalu .. Wanita putus asa yang tak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengaku telah di hamili oleh atasannya di depan sang pelaku dan istri pelaku.

-Lagi- Suho merasa dihancurkan untuk kesekian kali .. Pikiran jahatnya entah menguap terbang kemana, membayangkan betapa sakitnya perasaan itu, membayangkan betapa sulitnya situasi ini, mengklaim jika Ia kini tahu rasanya menjadi sosok Zhang Yixing, lagi-lagi Suho menyerah, untuk kesekian kalinya Ia menyerah ..

Sekarang Suho telah resmi bercerai dari pria yang sesungguhnya masih teramat Ia cintai. Sejak putusan dibacakan hingga detik ini hanya kebisuan yang menyelimuti mereka, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berniat untuk membuka suara. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, keduanya terlihat seperti raga tak bernyawa.

.

.

.

Saat ini Kim Junmyeon dan Wu Yifan sudah berada ditangga paling bawah gedung pengadilan negeri Seoul. Keduanya berdiri saling berhadapan tanpa melihat, Suho dan Kris sama-sama menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam, Kris yang menyembunyikan airmata yang mengalir dengan sendirinya tanpa bisa Ia kendalikan dan Suho yang menatap lamat-lamat perut yang sejak sepanjang sidang perceraian tadi terus Ia peluk erat-erat.

Wanita itu ingin mengakui sesuatu, tidak! Ini bukan pengakuan, Demi Tuhan mengandung anak dari suami sahnya itu bukan dosa yang harus diakui. Toh Ia hanya Kris tahu, hanya itu saja tak ada alasan lain. Mereka sudah bercerai, dan semua tepat seperti yang Kai katakan.

Tak ada tuntutan bahkan untuk sebuah nama Wu dibelakang nama sang calon jabang bayi, semua tak akan berubah, mereka tetap berpisah, tapi entah mengapa Suho hanya ingin Kris tahu, Ia merasa adalah kewajibannya untuk Kris tahu jika Ia akan memiliki seorang anak, dari Kim Junmyeon bukan dari wanita lain.

"K-kris .. A-aku .."

 _Ayo katakan Kim Junmyeon !_

"A-aku .."

 _Demi Tuhan ! Kau hanya perlu berkata jika di sini ada calon bayi kalian !_

"Mau berjanji padaku?" pinta Suho dengan suara bergetar.

 _Bukan .. bukan ini yang harus kau katakan !_

"Emm" sebagai jawaban Kris hanya berdehem sambil menahan laju airmatanya, tak berniat berkata-kata karena sungguh .. bernafaspun begitu sulit baginya saat ini.

"Berjanjilah padaku .. untuk .."

 _STOP KIM JUNMYEON ! BERHENTI !_

" .. belajarlah untuk mencintai Zhang Yixing" Kris menunduk semakin dalam mendengar permintaan Suho, tak kuat menahan perasaan sakit yang tak pernah berhenti menyelimuti dadanya.

 _TOLOL ! IDIOT ! PENGECUT KAU KIM JUNMYEON !_

"Perlakukan dia dengan baik sebagai istrimu .."

 _KIM JUNMYEON ! KAU GILAAA ?_

" .. jangan biarkan dia merasakan apa yang dulu aku rasakan saat awal menikah denganmu" lirihan pelan terdengar dari mulut Kris.

"Hiduplah dengan bahagia .. ber- .. bersamanya .."

 _YA ! KAU BERHASIL KIM JUNMYEON !_

 _BERHASIL MENGHANCURKAN DIRIMU -LAGI- !_

Sejujurnya bukan kalimat itu yang ingin Ia ucapkan, ada kalimat lain yang entah mengapa begitu keras tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Suho hanya perlu berkata dengan lantang "AKU HAMIL KRIS" tapi sungguh .. kenyataan lain membuatnya terlalu takut, Ia terlalu pengecut, Ia trauma untuk terus terluka, Kim Junmyeon hanya ingin berhenti .. berhenti menjadi korban kejamnya cinta.

Keduanya terisak dalam lirih pahitnya perpisahan. Tak pernah mengira bahwa keadaan membawa mereka pada kesakitan mendalam karena harus terpisah ketika masih saling mencintai. Mencintai .. memiliki calon buah hati .. dan memiliki wanita lain dalam kehidupan rumah tangga mereka ..

"K-kau jug-ga .. Berjanjilah padaku .." ucap Kris terputus-putus, tak mampu menahan sesak atas dukanya yang harus melepaskan seorang wanita, wanita yang amat teramat sangat Ia cintai

"Berjanjilah padaku .. Kalau kau akan bahagia" Suho mengangguk pelan, tak sekalipun berniat melayangkan tatapannya pada Kris, sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, sibuk menyembunyikan rahasia besarnya. Dia bahkan tak sadar apa permintaan Kris padanya. Bahagia ? Biarlah waktu yang menjawab, karena 'Bahagia' bagi Suho adalah barang mewah yang rasanya tak bisa Ia tebus dengan seluruh harta kekayaannya.

Suho pikir ini cukup, Ia tak ingin di sini terlalu lama atau mulutnya akan gatal untuk mengumbar semua yang tengah Ia rahasiakan. Bergegas Suho membalikkan badannya, melangkah pelan meninggalkan Kris yang akhirnya mendongak .. menatap dengan linangan airmata punggung wanita yang akan selalu menjadi bagian terindah dalam hidupnya menjauh tanpa bisa melakukan apapun lagi untuk mencegah kepergiannya.

Melangkah membawa semua kesakitan ..

Membawa semua rahasia besar yang akan Ia tanggung sendirian di masa depan ..

Meninggalkan Kris yang tak tahu apa-apa ..

Seolah Kris hanyalah idiot yang tak pantas tahu kenyataan besar itu ..

Jika di sana, di rahim wanita yang begitu Ia cintai ..

Ada benihnya .. Ada buah cinta mereka .. Ada anak yang didamba-dambakannya ..

Kau akan berpikir Kim Junmyeon adalah wanita gila yang tak punya akal sehat, wanita lemah yang bahkan tak mampu memperjuangkan kebahagiaannya padahal Ia pantas -sangat pantas-. Wanita jahat yang memisahkan anak dari Ayahnya, anak yang seharusnya mendapatkan takdir yang lebih baik dari ini.

Tapi kenyataan membawanya semakin naif, ketakutan akan derita masa depan yang harus Ia dan calon bayinya tanggung adalah garis takdir yang harus Ia hapus. Biarlah .. biarlah seperti ini .. Ia masih punya Kai, dan tak lama lagi akan ada sosok lain yang hadir dalam dunia ini .. Cukuplah .. bekalnya telah cukup untul menyongsong masa depan tanpa derita.

Tanpa air mata ..

Tanpa luka ..

Tanpa kesakitan ..

Tanpa amarah ..

Tanpa pengkhianatan ..

Tanpa Kris ..

"Selamat tinggal Kris .." dengan sisa tenaga yang Ia miliki, Suho menarik kasar cincin bertahta berlian itu dari jari manisnya, cincin yang menjadi benda sangkral pengikat pernikahan mereka, cincin yang telah berada di sana 3 tahun lamanya, sang saksi bisu pernikahan mengerikan yang pernah Ia jalani.

"Appa .. selamat tinggal .." lirihnya pelan bersamaan dengan jatuhnya pengikat yang menjadi tanda bahwa seluruh takdirnya dengan Pria itu .. telah .. berakhir .. TAMAT.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End ?  
**

 **Ofc NOT!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada beberapa pekerja kantor yang tampak terburu dengan langkahnya, seolah tak ingin melewatkan janji makan malam bersama dengan keluarga tercinta. Ada juga seorang anak yang tak henti merengek namun tak dipedulikan oleh ibunya yang asik bercengkrama ria dengan telepon genggamnya.

Dan juga sepasang kekasih yang terlihat begitu damai menikmati sendu suasana senja sambil bergandengan mesra. Menikmati moment kemesraan bersama seolah tak ada siapapun disekitarnya.

Tapi jangan lupakan seorang wanita cantik yang tengah duduk sendiri disebuah kursi besi. Bibirnya terlihat pucat, pandangan kosongnya menandakan jika hanya raganya yang berada di bagian sisi jalan ini, jiwa dan pikiranya entah berada dimana.

.

Namun wanita itu masih mampu mendengar derap langkah bersahutan dari para manusia yang berada disekitarnya, derap kaki mereka laksana musik pengiring jatuhnya daun-daun yang terhempas lembut oleh terpaan angin dingin akhir musim gugur.

Hiruk pikuk atau bahkan dinginnya cuaca sama sekali tak mengusik dirinya. Jika kau ingin tau dimana sebenarnya dia berada saat ini, jangan tanyakan kepadanya, karena dia sendiripun tak tau ada dimana.

Sejak putusan cerainya diresmikan pengadilan beberapa jam lalu, wanita ini hanya berjalan tak tentu arah, dia hanya mengikuti langkah kaki yang membawanya terus melangkah, hingga ketika dia merasa lelah, dia memutuskan untuk duduk terdiam ditempatnya saat ini.

Airmata yang sejak awal mengiringi langkahnya sudah benar-benar mengering. Rona merah dipipi dan hidung menandakan sudah cukup lama dia terpapar angin dingin membekukan di akhir musim gugur, daun telinganya pun sudah mati rasa.

Ia tak ingin melakukan ini, sejujurnya ada rasa ingin melindungi janin dalam perutnya, Suho tak ingin calon jabang bayinya terluka .. Tapi Ia terlalu lelah .. Ia ingin seperti ini .. Barang sebentar saja .. Mengenang perjalan takdirnya hingga menuntunnya sampai ke sini, Suho berjanji ini untuk yang terakhir kali, sungguh !

Suho hanya merasa energinya benar-benar terkuras habis dan dia hanya perlu menunggu ketidaksadaran menguasainya. Yang dia tau kini tubuhnya telah benar-benar kehilangan tenaga bahkan untuk sekedar mengangkat kepala.

Dengan pandangan yang tetap tertuju pada tanah yang ia pijak, Suho melihat sepasang sepatu pantofel hitam mendekatinya. Tak ada sedikitpun niatan darinya untuk mengangkat kepala dan melihat siapa yang kini berdiri dihadapannya.

Sementara sang pemilik tubuh yang merasa wanita dihadapannya tak akan mengangkat kepala, langsung merubah posisinya hingga berjongkok dihadapan wanita itu.

"Ternyata kau disini .. Syukurlah aku menemukanmu" desahan lega keluar dari mulut pria itu "Ya Tuhan! wajahmu merah sekali, kau kedinginan" ucapan lanjutan bernada panik keluar dari mulut sang pria, dengan segera dia melepaskan mantel tebal yang dia gunakan kemudian menyelimuti tubuh Suho.

Pria itu kembali berjongkok dihadapan Suho, menatap wanita itu hangat, mata ini begitu berbinar .. cerah bahkan di senja yang mulai menggelapkan bumi "Aku dan Jongin mencarimu sejak tadi" lanjutnya sambil menggenggam kepalan tangan Suho, menyalurkan rasa hangat yang betul-betul Suho butuhkan saat ini ".. Adikmu sangat mencemaskanmu" ucapnya serius.

Suho seolah menemukan kesadarannya begitu mendengar nama sang adik disebut, "Terimakasih banyak .. Pengacara Park" akhirnya sebuah suara balasan yang keluar dari mulut Suho, sekedar kalimat pendek yang lebih tepat diartikan sebuah gumaman namun benar-benar membuat Pria bermarga Park itu bernafas lega, setidaknya dia mengetahui bahwa wanita dihadapannya dalam kondisi raga yang baik, hanya raganya bukan jiwanya, dia paham betul itu.

"Ayo .. ku antar pulang .." Park Chanyeol –nama asli Pengacara itu- membantu Suho bangkit dari duduknya, dan tak ada perlawanan.

"Pesawatmu malam inikan ?" Suho mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban.

"Aku akan mengantarmu .." ucap Pria itu terjeda, terdengar tarikan nafas panjang dan helaan yang cukup berat setelahnya

"Aku dan Jongin akan mengantarmu sampai tujuan .." Suho menoleh, mengerutkan dahinya dalam, seingatnya Kai berkata hanya mengirimnya ke sana sendiri, kenapa sekarang ?

"Hanya untuk memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja .."

".. kau dan bayimu .."

"Jongin juga berkata Ia butuh liburan, kemungkinan kami akan tinggal lebih lama di sana" Suho sebenarnya memiliki pertanyaan lain, Pengacara ini bukan pengacara pribadi keluarga mereka, namanya cukup asing karena Suho tak pernah mendengar nama Park Chanyeol di deretan nama-nama pengacara sukses di Korea, apa dia baru menyelesaikan studinya ? Atau selama ini bekerja di luar Korea ? Dan tunggu, Jongin ? Bukankah itu nama asli Kai, dan hanya segelintir orang yang memanggil adiknya dengan nama itu. Siapa Pria ini ?

Suho lelah, tak mau peduli lebih jauh pada rasa penasarannya "Terima kasih .. Terimakasih banyak karena telah menemukanku, Chanyeol-ssi" ucap Suho sungguh-sungguh sambil menerima uluran tangan pria bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol itu.

Melangkah pelan dengan bantuan Chanyeol, Suho berlalu meninggalkan tempatnya, sekaligus meninggalkan semua yang telah terjadi dibelakang. Tanpa Suho tahu, di ujung sudut sana, di balik sebuah pohon rindang berbatang coklat kokoh, ada seseorang yang sejujurnya telah sejak tadi berada di sana, bahkan berjalan gontai mengikuti langkah Suho sejak halaman depan gedung Pengadilan Negeri Seoul.

Sosok Pria berjas hitam itu menyeringai, tersenyum puas atas pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya "Sesuai rencana ? Semudah itukah ?" gumamnya tersenyum lebar.

 **.**

* * *

 **Dulu .. Suho selalu berpegang teguh pada pendirian cintanya ..**

' **Bahwa cinta yang terluka itu tetaplah sebuah cinta'**

 **Tak peduli sebanyak apa Ia pernah terluka, jika hatinya tetap mendambakan cinta -cinta kepada sosok Pria angkuh berwujud sebuah jiwa Kris Wu- itu adalah nyata ..**

 **Tak peduli seperih apa luka itu menjalar ke seluruh jiwanya -akan semua kesakitan dan derita nestapa yang Ia dapat- Ia tetap akan kembali pada sebuah senyuman diakhir kisah bad romancenya ..**

 **Tak peduli berapa ribu kali perasaan kecewa itu menyelinap, tetap akan ada jutaan maaf –atas semua pengkhianatan yang Ia terima- bertugas melenyapkan kecewa itu entah bagaimana caranya ..**

 **Namun kali ini, Ia lebih memilih melepaskannya ..**

 **Bukan karena Ia lelah tapi karena Ia tahu ini akhir dari kekuatannya, ini tak bisa Ia kendalikan, ini di luar kekuasaannya ..**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-tbc-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Duh .. Akang Chanyeol udah keluar ..**

 **Jadi si Pengacara Park ini sosok misterus yang direkrut Kai, jawabannya ada di next chapt yang kemungkinan isinya Full ChanHo moment. Chanyeol yang mencari cara mendapat perhatian dan cinta Suho.**

 **Yang mau benci sama Yixing, bolehh .. Yang mau marah sama Kris, bolehhhh .. Atau mau ikutan nangis bareng Junmyeon, bolehhh .. Tapi kalo mau gebukin Joon, jangaaannnnnn ..**

 **Nanti bakal ada 'child' di sini, Joon gtau mau pake siapa, Sehun dan Luhan child kah ? Atau EXO Baby look a like ? Mohon sarannya yaaa ..**

 **Maaf karena ini puanjang banget masak :3**

 **.**

 **Pengen curhat dikit ..**

 **Ada temen yang nanya, kenapa nulis KrisHo ? Kenapa ga nulis OTP lain ? Pasti FF-mu bakal lebih rame! Dan jujur ini bener-bener biki Joon kesinggung abis -_- KrisHo its Joon first OTP, gada yang bisa gantiin sekalipun mereka uda bertahun-tahun gak punya moment atau apalah ..**

 **Joon gak bakal berhenti nulis tentang mereka sekalipun gak ada yang baca. Jadi mohon yang tidak suka OTP ini, ga perlu repot-repot baca ya ..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Big Thanks :**

 **poriansweet |** **AkaSunaSparKyu** **| Ti tokk | Qim |** **myunggish** **| syxo67 |** **PikaaChuu |** **Suhocang |** **daebaektaeluv |** **sayakanoicinoe |** **ruixi1 |** **viviyeer**


	8. Chapter 7

**.**

 **Our Destiny**

 **Suho : Girl (GS) | Kris : Boy | Yixing : Girl (GS) | Kai | Chanyeol | lead+**

 **Warning : Typo's , Absurd , No Feel**

 **Rated : T+ - M**

 **...**

 **BunnyJoon's Present**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kekejaman takdir mungkin memang tak akan pernah berpindah dari garis takdir wanita 25 tahun itu, rasanya baru kemarin Ia di khianati, lalu dunia coba menebarkan semerbak harum bunga memberikan secercah harapan bagi hidupnya, namun bau tetaplah sekedar bau, yang menguap jauh seiring angin menghembusnya._

 _Masih segar di ingatan, betapa perih dan terlukanya wanita itu mengingat kejamnya takdir mempermainkan cintanya. Kehilangan suami yang Ia cintai demi membiarkan wanita lain menerima sebuah pertanggungjawaban, disaat yang sama sungguh Ia pun benar-benar turut butuh sebuah pertanggungjawaban._

 _Namun naas, keputusan untuk pergi dan menyimpan rahasia besar itu kembali mendatangkan petaka. Petaka besar yang tak kalah pedih dari kejadian hidupnya seperti yang sudah-sudah._

.

"MAKSUDMU ?" kaki pendek itu bergegas menghentikan langkahnya menapaki tangga, kaget mendapati suara lantang penuh emosi menggema, langkahnya melambat dan alurnya yang semula menuju arah barat -kamarnya- di Mansion keluarga Kim yang sebentar lagi akan Ia tinggalkan untuk waktu yang entah sampai kapan Ia ubah haluannya menjadi arah timur -ruang kerja Kai- tempat dimana suara lantang itu berasal.

Ia tak bermaksud menguping, sejujurnya Ia pun tak ingin tahu bahkan cenderung tak peduli apalagi penasaran, bukankah Kai akan seperti itu jika ada masalah dengan perusahaan ? Namun kali ini, seolah ada bisikan aneh yang terus menghasutnya untuk pergi ke sana, seolah Ia akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang tak biasa, jantungnya pun ikut berdebar tak karuan.

Pukul sudah menunjukkan hampir jam 12 malam dan sebenarnya wanita hamil itu hampir saja tertidur, namun rasa lapar yang mendadak menyerang malamnya membuat Suho memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur dan membuat segelas susu kehamilan untuknya, terlalu takut untuk duduk lama di dapur yang sepi wanita itu kembali memutuskan untuk menghabiskan segelas susu rasa coklat itu di kamarnya.

Sejujurnya Ia lelah, terlalu lelah. Proses perceraian, menangis seharian lalu melangkah tak tentu arah hingga hampir membeku dihembus angin musim gugur. Ia ingin segera tidur, mengingat besok pagi-pagi sekali akan ada penerbangan panjang yang akan membawanya pergi jauh dari ini. Namun langkahnya kembali ke kamar ternyata di gagalkan oleh teriakan amarah sang adik.

"BANJINGAN !" teriakan tajam itu di susul suara cempreng pecahan barang berhamburan, dengan takut-takut membimbing tubuh bergetarnya Suho berdiri di sana, menelisik apa yang mengganggu sang adik dari celah pintu ganda ruang kerja Kai yang syukurnya memang tak tertutup rapat, memegang erat segelas susu kehamilan yang belum sempat Ia minum barang seteguk.

"Pernikahan Kris akan dilangsungkan besok di Gereja Katedral Distrik Gangnam"

"Tempat yang sama ketika Kakakmu dan Pria itu melangsungkan pernikahan" desahan berat keluar setelahnya dari bibir Chanyeol, ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimat yang sejujurnya begitu enggan Ia lontarkan " .. dan lagi .. Mereka juga mengirimkan sebuah undangan untukmu .." sebuah desain undangan sederhana beramplop putih bertinta emas mendarat di atas meja kerja Kai.

Pria itu hampir saja ingin melayangkan tinju hebat ke atas meja tepat undangan laknat itu berada, yang bukan tak mungkin bisa membelah meja tersebut menjadi dua, jika saja suara pecahan gelas itu tak menginterupsi amarahnya terlebih dahulu.

"NOONA ?!" Kai terhenyak, bergegas berlari menuju pintu besar itu memastikan siapa dalang di balik suara barusan dan sialnya tepat ketika dua daun pintu itu terbuka lebar sosok wanita berwajah pucat dengan sekujur kaki penuh luka terkena hempasan kaca mematung kaku di hadapannya.

"Noona .." Kai berucap lirih, teramat lirih bahkan rasa-rasanya Kai dulu lah yang akan berurai air mata kali ini ".. dengarkan Aku du-"

"Kris ? Menikah ?" ada tawa pendek di akhir pertanyaan itu, terdengar miris.

Tidak, Ia sama sekali tak menangis, tak terisak apalagi meraung, tidak .. tak ada setetes air matapun meski matanya basah dan memerah dahsyat. Sekuat tenaga wanita itu menahan gejolak emosi dalam dirinya.

Apa yang berhak Ia tangisi sekarang ? Ia dan Kris bukan siapa-siapa lagi, Ia dan Kris tak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi, Suho tak punya hak untuk merasa tersakiti, terkhianati dan kecewa bukan ? Ia ingin tahu diri !

Namun nyatanya, perasaan semacam itulah yang tengah bersarang hebat dalam dirinya. Menggerogoti hatinya besar-besar, menimbulkan luka yang semakin dalam dan gelap.

"Noona, Aku bisa jelas-"

Tak sempat Kai menghabiskan kalimatnya, Suho berbalik dan berlari tak tentu arah dengan kaki penuh luka yang meninggalkan jejak darah dimana-mana. Rasanya terlalu cepat, teramat cepat karena bahkan Kai baru saja melangkah sekali hingga suara teriakan nyaring sang Kakak dan debuman hebat menggema di tangga Mansion mewah mereka.

Kai menegang, dari ujung tangga dengan mata besar menatap ngeri di ujung tangga bagian bawah, tubuh sang Kakak tergeletak bersimbah darah tak sadarkan diri.

"KIM JUNMYEON !" suara lantang Park Chanyeol berserta langkah besar-besarnya menuruni tangga bahkan tak membuat Kai bergeming.

Tidak !

Kai rasanya belum sempat bernafas, sungguh bahkan mengedip barang sekalipun rasanya belum.

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja ..

Terlalu cepat ..

Teramat cepat ..

Dan entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya, Suho -kembali- kehilangan ..

Kehilangan buah hatinya dan Kris, tepat di hari yang sama dimana Kris akan melangsungkan pernikahan suci keduanya dengan wanita lain .. Tepat di hari itu .. Begitu tepat.

.

.

.

Lorong kelas VVIP di Rumah Sakit S itu begitu lengang, tak ada tanda-tanda pergerakan seseorang pun di sana kecuali di depan sebuah pintu di salah satu ruang rawat inap terbaiknya. Seorang Pria tinggi yang sedaritadi menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu tegang seorang lainnya yang tengah tertunduk dalam, coba mengumpulkan banyak-banyak keberanian dan kekuatan miliknya.

Sepasang tungkai panjang itu akhirnya meloloskan langkahnya, setelah Ia sempat meragukan keberanian dirinya untuk melewati pintu putih berpenjaga 2 bodyguard di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

Sudah dua hari, ya dua hari ..

Dan akhirnya Ia membernaikan dirinya datang ke sini setelah sebelumnya semua hal yang berhubungan dengan sang Kakak Ia serahkan pada Pengacara Keluarga barunya, Park Chanyeol.

Obsidian itu masih berkabut airmata, wajahnya masih terselubung duka, sejujurnya Ia tak ingin menjadi ikut hancur seperti ini, namun nyatanya Ia pun terluka dan tak pernah Ia duga akan ada luka sehebat ini mampu menggerogoti dirinya.

Sadar bahwa kini hanya bahu kokoh miliknya lah sandaran yang tersisa bagi wanita di dalam sana, Kai tak punya pilihan lain selain kembali menguatkan dirinya setegar mungkin. Bahkan karang kokoh di tengah laut yang tak mudah runtuh oleh terjangan ganas gelombang tak sebanding dengan kekuatan yang ingin Pria itu bangun dalam dirinya.

"Noona, aku bawakan apel" Kai berujar ceria, mengangkat sekatung apel yang sengaja Ia beli di perjalanan menuju rumah sakit tadi, berbanding terbalik dengan sosok yang terlihat begitu ringkih, yang tengah berbaring lemah. Raut itu begitu dingin, coba membalikkan tubuhnya susah payah berusaha memunggungi Kai.

Kai tetaplah Kai, bukankah sudah Pria itu katakan akan menjadi lebih kuat dari sekedar karang di lautan sana ? Kai tak bergeming, masih coba menjaga atmosfer ceria miliknya "Noona ingin makan apel ? Ingin aku kupaskan ? Ahjussi penjualnya bilang ini sangat manis, kau harus mencobanya, aku kupaskan ya ?" Kalimat terakhirnya terdengar serak, menahan tangis asal kau tahu.

Dan entah atas alasan apa tangan yang biasanya selalu terlihat kuat dan berotot itu mendadak bergetar hebat, jemarinya yang coba meraih pisau buah mendadak kehilangan kekuatan, bahkan untuk menggenggam sebutir apel saja rasanya Kai begitu lemah, Kai merasa tak berdaya.

Rasa ketidakberdayaan itu seolah memberikannya sebuah alasan mengapa Ia harus meloloskan gundukan kristal bening di sudut mata merahnya, Kai ingin menangis, menangis sejadi-jadinya, meraung sehebat yang Ia bisa, bukan karena Ia tak mampu mengupas sebutir apel namun karena semua ketidakmampuannya menentang kejamnya kenyataan, kenyataan yang telah memporakporandakan seluruh sendi hingga sel terkcil kehidupan sang Kakak.

Pria Tan itu mengusap kasar air mata yang entah sejak kapan telah menganak sungai begitu deras, kemudian meraup rakus-rakus oksigen untuk memenuhi jantungnya yang begitu sesak "Noona .." lirihnya lembut, tak pernah rasa-rasanya telinga Suho menangkap nada seperti ini ".. Ayo kita mulai hidup baru" ujarnya lantang.

.

.

 _ **Our Destiny**_

.

.

 _ **6 years later!**_

.

Bunyi helaan nafas berat berkali-kali memenuhi ruang rapat siang itu. Helaan yang tak pelan itu jelas sangat teramat merusak suasana mengingat pembahasan mengenai pengembangan lokasi bisnis Resort milik Kim Group di wilayah Amerika Utara bukan project main-main dan tengah menjadi isu serius di kalangan pemegang saham mengenai 'kegagalan' beberapa pengerjaan awal di sana.

Semua orang sibuk membeberkan segala rencana penindaklanjutan juga beberapa solusi ringan untuk menanggulangi penurunan harga saham dan berbagai dampak buruk serta kerugian yang akan ditanggung perusahaan.

Namun seorang wanita yang duduk di ujung meja besar itu justru sibuk menundukkan pandangannya berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, helaan nafas beratnya sungguh mengganggu namun sebuah teguran tak akan dilayangkan untuk seseorang yang duduk di balik papan nama 'Presiden Direktur'.

"Kita dapat bekerja sama seperti membeli hasil perkebunan warga setempat, atau mengisi posisi-posisi penting dengan beberapa pemuda kompetitif di sana, Sehingga kita tidak perlu memberikan konpensasi pada masyarakat sekitar mengenai dampak-dampak jangka panjang yang mereka katakan, Bagaimana menurut anda Presdir Kim ?"

Hening ..

Tak ada jawaban

"Presdir Kim ?" tatapan mata sinis dan tak senang itu berpusat di sana, di ujung meja besar di ruang rapat, kursi di balik papan nama 'President Direktur', termasuk seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya, berujung ikut menghela nafas berat melihat ketidakprofesional-an Presdirnya tsb.

"Presd-"

"Aku pikir itu cukup efektif" potong Pria yang di samping Kim Junmyeon -Presdir- Pria yang menduduki jabatan Wakil Presiden Direktur itu membuka berkas-berkas di hadapannya coba mengontrol keadaan dengan mengalihkan situasi.

"Kita bisa gunakan cara itu sebagai plan A, segera kirimi beberapa orang kita yang mampu dalam hal ini, dan tolong pilih orang-orang yang mampu bernegosiasi dengan baik dan usulan Tuan Jung akan dipertimbangkan sebagai plan B"

"Baik, rapat kita sudahi hari ini, Selamat Siang"

.

.

"Caahh .." satu cup gelas beraroma teh hijau kuat dengan asap mengepul mendarat di atas meja kerja yang penuh dengan tumpukan-tumpukan dokumen menjulang tinggi, berisi bermacam-macam berkas penting yang perlu dibubuhi tanda tangan pengesahan namun justru begitu terbengkalai seminggu belakangan ini.

"Satu cup green tea organik dengan satu sendok kecil madu asli untuk Presdir kita yang tengah menboong" ucap si pengantar green tea sembari tersenyum lebar bak idiot, sementara seseorang yang di sebut 'Presdir menboong' hanya menghela nafas beratnya -lagi-

"Kau tahu, kata nenekku .. Satu helaan nafas kasar seperti itu akan melenyapkan satu keberuntungan dan kau hari ini sudah melakukannya berpuluh-puluh kali .."

".. kau ingin menghabiskan keberuntunganmu sepanjang tahun ? Oh ?"

"Berhenti bercanda Park Chanyeol !" kesal Kim Junmyeon -Suho-, Sang Presdir.

"Eiihhh~ Kau yang berhenti bercanda. Kau pikir melamun di tengah meeting penting itu lelucon ?" Suho mendengus kesal mendengar penuturan Chanyeol, masih sibuk menenggelamkan wajahnya dibalik lengan ranting miliknya.

"Untung saja Wakilmu ini siap sedia seperti tentara militer yang selalu memegang senjata kalau-kalau saja perang terjadi"

"Cihh .." Suho berdecih malas, penyakit percaya diri Park Chanyeol kambuh sepertinya "Kau hanya meng-IYA-kan saja, bukan memberikan ide, catat itu Park Chanyeol !" Suho memeloti Chanyeol, lalu kembali menempelkan wajahnya di tepian meja.

"Setidaknya aku berkerja dan bukan ber-huh ria di ruang meeting" Chanyeol meneguk Americano miliknya

"Benar-benar berantakan hari ini dan itu menyebalkan ! Kau tahu betapa meneyebalkannya mata-mata sinis para orangtua itu ketika menatap ke arah kita ? Grrrr .. Aku ingin mencoloknya dengan sumpit ! Lagi pula, memangnya hanya hal sekecil itu saja harus dibicarakan dengan rapat seformal itu ? Aku berani bertaruh jika saja proyek ini memang gagal, mereka tak akan jatuh miskin kan ? Aisshhh .. mereka merusak jam kencanku, sialan !" sungut Chanyeol panjang lebar sementara Suho hanya terkikih geli mendengarnya.

"Yeobseyo Ahjussii !" Suho mengetuk-ngetuk meja kerjanya "Karena itu cepat menikah"

"Yeobseyo Ahjumma !" Chanyeol ikut mengetuk-ngetuk meja kerja Suho tak mau kalah "Ahjumma .. Ahjumma adalah orang yang paling tahu kenapa sampai umur ini aku tak juga menikah, tolong menikah Ahjumma .. Jadi aku tak akan menjadi perjaka tua seperti ini" ujar Chanyeol menggebu-gebu.

"Bahkan adikmu yang hitam itu yang menikah duluan, sial !" rutuknya kesal, meneguk habis Americano miliknya, namun buru-buru memasang wajah serius ketika ujung matanya menangkap perubahan raut wajah sang lawan bicara.

"Apa yang kau 'Huh' kan seharian ini itu tentang pernikahan Jongin ?" tanya Chanyeol serius, kemudian melotot hebat ketika mendapat sebuah anggukan lemah dari Suho "Wae ? Apa calonnya seorang perempuan tak baik ? Apa Kai tengah dimanfaatkan oleh wanita itu ? Ahhh .. Aku sudah menduga ada yang tidak beres melihat adikmu yang begitu tergila-gila dengan wanita itu, dan ternyata firasatku be-"

"Berhentilah mengambil kesimpulan seenakmu Tuan Park, Do Kyungsoo adalah wanita baik-baik. Aku bahkan heran mengapa wanita baik seperti dia mau di lamar oleh seseorang seperti Jongin asal kau tahu" cerocos Suho sinis

"Lalu ?"

Suho menghela nafas beratnya "Kai akan menikah ya ?" Chanyeol mengangguk bodoh

".. Akan ada pesta pernikahan ?" Chanyeol mengangguk ribut "Tentu saja"

".. Dan aku tentu harus datang kan ?" tanya Suho menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan sulit dimengerti, semenara Chanyeol dengan kening berkerut menjawab lantang "Tentu saja ! Kau kan Kakaknya"

"Berarti .." Suho memutus kalimatnya, kembali menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan "Berarti ?" tanya Chanyeol tak sabaran, memajukan tubuhnya mendekat ke arah Suho, penasaran.

"Aku harus kembali ke Korea ?!" entah sebuah pertanyaan atau justru pernyataan yang jelas kini Chanyeol tengah menatap Suho super sebal.

"Kau ini apa-apaan ? Tentu saja, kalimat macam apa itu" dongkol Chanyeol "Adik kandungmu menikah, dan pernikahannya di laksanakan di Korea karena ingat ? Kau yang mati-matian melarang Jongin mendapatkan bule-bule seksi di sini. Ya jelas saja Kau, Kita harus pulang ke Korea" cerocos Chanyeol sebal, menatap Suho kesal.

"Korea .. Korea? Korea! Korea .." Suho mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuk kanannya beraturan, matanya menerawang kosong, pikirannya entah kemana "Korea .. Korea ya ? Koreaa .." ulang Suho berkali-kali membuat sebal Chanyeol semakin menjadi-jadi

"Iya Korea, Koreaa~ Korea Selatan! Republik Korea! Semenanjung Korea! Kampung Halaman kitaa! Kor-" Chanyeol membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangan besarnya sendiri, telah menyadari sesuatu "Sial !" gumam Chanyeol hampir tak bersuara, merutuki kebodohan dirinya yang terlalu lambat menangkap maksud Suho barusan.

"Eihh~" Chanyeol coba menghancurkan atmosfer aneh yang mendadak menyerang keduanya "Kita sampai di pagi pernikahan mereka, dan pulang sore hari setelah pernikahan mereka, Call ?" dahi Suho mengerut dalam, mempertanyakan kembali tawaran Chanyeol. Korea – New York ? Datang pagi, pulang sore ?

"Aku ini orang sibuk asal kau tahu, memiliki jabatan Wakil Presiden Direktur, aku juga seorang Pengacara terkenal, tentu saja aku sibuk !" otot Chanyeol sebenarnya sedikit tak masuk akal di telinga Suho, apanya yang sibuk ? Bahkan setelah rapat barusan Pria itu masih sempat menggodanya, dasar.

"Aku yang akan bilang pada Jongin, jangan khawatir"

"Tentang Korea atau apapun itu, jangan khawatir"

"Sekarang .. Khawatirkan mata pandamu itu, 1 minggu lagi adikmu akan menikah dan Kakaknya datang dengan mata super panda seperti itu ? Sungguh Kim Junmyeon, itu acara pernikahan, suci - sakral dan agung bukan Hallowen Party"

Pria tinggi itu bangkit, meraih mantel tebal yang tengah tergantung di sudut ruangan "Cepat bangun .." lengan kokohnya memaksa Suho bangun dengan mengangkat bahu wanita itu ".. pakai ini .." ujarnya sembari menyampirkan mantel tebal yang tadi Ia ambil ".. pergi ke salon, lakukan semua perawatan ! Semuaaaaa .. dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki ! Semua pekerjaanmu aku yang bertanggungjawab" Chanyeol mendorong bahu wanita itu hingga tubuhnya yang memang tak memberi perlawanan terpaksa berjalan menuju pintu ".. jangan pulang sebelum mata panda mengerikanmu itu hilang, arasso ?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-tbc-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haaayyy~ *tebar confetti***

 **Uwaaa, hampir 2 bulan ya ? Kkkk~**

 **Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi, banyaaakkk pake banget. Mulai dari handphone hilang, handphone rusak, skripsi ngadat, kuliah runyam, semua schedule berantakan sampe terjadi sesuatu di luar kendali emang bener-bener bikin, Ughh~**

 **Oh iya, Chapt ini sebenernya pengen dijadiin bonus aja sih~ Karena emang belum niat buat bener-bener nulis lagi, Huhu~ Jadi kalau pada kecewa karena emg isinya gak sesuai dengan yang diharapin, maaf!**

 **Cuman Joon sendiri uda punya ending dan garis besar cerita lanjutannya, tersisa beberapa Chapt aja sih sampe FF ini complete dan sedikit bocoran kalo ini bakal 'Happy Ending'. Gak bisa dan gak mau janji lagi kapan bakal update dan cerita apa buat nextnya, so Keep waiting~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.Happy Reading.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	9. Chapter 8

**.**

 **Our Destiny**

 **Suho : Girl (GS) | Kris : Boy | Yixing : Girl (GS) | Kai | Chanyeol | lead+**

 **Warning : Typo's , Absurd , No Feel**

 **Rated : T+ - M**

 **...**

 **BunnyJoon's Present**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hiruk pikuk khas keramaian sebuah taman kanak-kanak terdengar sangat menyenangkan, kombinasi teriakan-teriakan ceria yang lantang mengudara disusul tawa-tawa riang antara mereka terselip di tengah senda gurau juga kegiatan ribut ketika bocah-bocah berseragam itu berlarian mengejar satu sama lain.

Jam belajar telah berakhir hampir 15 menit yang lalu, separuh dari mereka telah meninggalkan sekolah dijemput dengan mobil mewah nan mengkilap dan sisanya masih terlihat bermain dengan semangat sembari menunggu Ayah - Ibu atau supir pribadi yang akan menjemput.

Tak jauh dari sana, seorang bocah laki-laki dengan pipi gembul tengah berlari kencang menghampiri seorang bocah perempuan bersurai hitam pekat sebahu yang sedang duduk dengan tenangnya dan begitu fokus pada buku gambar di hadapannya.

Hentakan tubuhnya karena berlari membuat pipi bakpao itu bergoyang naik turun menggemaskan "Suho .. Suho-yaa .. Suhoo .." panggil bocah laki-laki itu bersemangat, sedikit terengah mengingat kemampuan berlarinya cukup buruk, sedangkan bocah perempuan yang merasa disebut namanya langsung menoleh, mengalihkan wajahnya dari buku gambar yang sejak tadi menjadi atensi mutlaknya, kemudian mengembangkan senyum manisnya setelah tahu suara milik siapa yang baru saja menyebut namanya.

"Yong Geun-ah .." lambai anak perempuan itu ikut bersemangat.

"Supirmu sudah datang" teriaknya riuh "Cepat" ujar bocah laki-laki itu tak sabar.

"Benarkah ?" Suho berujar ceria "Aku akan membereskan ini dulu" tangan mungil gadis bermanik hitam ini bergegas menempatkan crayon warna miliknya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Kau akan menjeput Appamu kan hari ini ?" tanya Yong Geun antusias "Eumm .." angguk gadis itu cepat "Kalau begitu sini aku bantu, kau harus cepat" ujar bocah gembul itu segera mengambil alih buku gambar sahabatnya, berniat menutupnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas pink milik Suho dan gadis kecil itu sendiri tak sama sekali menolak karena memang benar Ia akan menjemput Ayahnya yang hari ini kembali dari perjalan bisnisnya, mengingat obrolan singkat via telfon semalam antara Suho dan Ayahnya yang berjanji akan pergi makan ice cream jika Suho menjemput Sang Ayah di bandara membuat gadis kecil itu semakin bersemangat dan tak sabar.

Namun jemari gemuknya berhenti, medapati gambar apa yang tertuang mewarnai kertas putih tsb "Suho-yya .." panggilnya ragu, pemilik nama menoleh setelah memasukkan box crayonnya ke dalam tas "Kau menggambar Ibumu lagi ?" ucapnya lebih mirip sebuah gumaman.

"Eungg!" angguk Suho mantap "Wae ?" jemari mungil itu menarik tali bekal makan siangnya lalu mengalungkannya ke leher "Tapi .. kenapa kau selalu menggambar 2 orang Ibu ?" Yong Geun menatap lekat karya seni sang sahabat, tak menyadari jika kini Suho tengah tersenyum cerah menatapnya "Karena aku punya 2 orang Ibu" ujarnya semangat, menarik buku gambarnya dari hadapan Yong Geun kemudian memasukkannya asal ke dalam tas ranselnya "Cepaaatt .. Aku tak ingin terlambat menjemput Appa" ujarnya riang menarik lengan Yong Geun penuh tenaga.

Tanpa Suho tahu bahwa pikiran sahabat laki-lakinya itu tengah bercabang, memikirkan bagaimana ada seorang anak yang memiliki 2 orang Ibu. Mengapa Iya hanya memiliki 1 dan mengapa Suho memiliki 2 ? Namun Yong Geun lebih memilih melupakannya dan ikut berlari kecil menyeimbangi langkah sang sahabat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau benar-benar tak merindukan Korea ya ?" Chanyeol bersungut sebal, menatap Suho sembari menarik koper miliknya ogah-ogahan.

"Berhenti merengek Park Chanyeol, Kau bisa tinggal jika kau ingin dan aku akan kembali sendirian!" jawab wanita itu mantap, menarik koper kecilnya dengan jalan tergesa-gesa. Yang ada dipikirinnya kali ini hanya satu, Suho berharap tidak akan ada jadwal penerbangan delay seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Bodoh" umpat Chanyeol akhirnya "Kau pikir Korea itu sebesar apa ? Ujung kukumu ?" desisnya sakratis berhasil membuat Suho mendelik tak suka ke arahnya.

"Kita baru sampai tadi subuh, lalu menghadiri pemberkatan pernikahan Jongin dan sekarang kita sedang berjalan tergopoh-gopoh mengejar penerbangan yang masih 5 jam lagi ?"

"Kau tak kasihan pada adikmu ? Kau itu keluarga satu-satunya, aku ingatkan kalau kau lupa"

"Resepsi pernikahan Jongin baru saja akan dilaksanakan dan Kakak bodohnya ini sedang berada di Bandara bersiap pergi dengan pesawat yang MASIH 5 JAM LAGI!" Chanyeol menegaskan akhir kalimatnya setegas dan sesinis mungkin.

"Kau tau bahkan dirimu sendiri masih merasakan JetLag, begitupun aku!" keluhnya sedikit terdengar berlebihan, seolah tengah mabuk dan tak bisa membuka mata akibat JetLag "Dan lagi kalau kau lupa, penerbangan Seoul – New York itu memakan waktu 12 JAM!" Suho menghentikan langkahnya, sebal dengan drama murahan Park Chanyeol yang bahkan sama sekali tak terlihat seperti pengidap JetLag.

"Oh ya ?" ujarnya tajam, menatap Chanyeol geram "Aku tak tahu kalau seseorang yang sedang mengidap JetLag akan berpakaian mengkilap sepertimu, rambut tertata, wajah berpoles tampan, dasi terlilit sempurna, jas tanpa kerutan, sepatu hitam mengkilap. Katakan sendiri pada tiang bandara itu jika kau tengah JetLag dan semoga dia percaya!" Suho jengah, lebih memilih mengambil langkah panjangnya lagi ketimbang mendengar celotehan kekanakan Chanyeol.

Sial sekali batin Suho. Padahal mereka telah jauh-jauh hari sepakat mengenai ini. Menghadiri pemberkatan penikahan Jongin lalu bergegas kembali ke New York di hari yang sama, Jongin setuju Chanyeolpun mengangguk mengiyakan, tapi mengapa sekarang Pria itu kini malah sibuk protes ? Membuat rasa bersalah itu menjalar semakin menjadi-jadi dalam dirinya.

Benar Jongin hanya memilikinya sebagai keluarga satu-satunya, seharusnya Suho kini tengah berdiri anggun di pesta pernikahan Jongin dan berbincang omong kosong dengan beberapa kolega perusahaannya bukannya malah sibuk menggeret koper menyusuri Bandara demi menunggu penerbangan yang masih 5 jam lagi ?

Anggap saja Suho gila, tolol atau apapun. Hanya saja, ada perasaan benci yang entah mengapa kembali menyelinap dalam diam, mengobrak-abrik sebuah kotak kecil berdebu dengan gembok karat di sudut hatinya paling dalam. Perasaan yang sulit Ia jabarkan mengenai Korea dan segala kenangannya, rasa benci, marah, muak, sakit, tangis, namun terselip rindu yang seolah berperan bagai cucuran jeruk nipis di atas luka busuk yang tak pernah mengering.

.

"Ya!" Chanyeol menyikut lengan wanita itu, berteriak dalam nada rendah –berbisik menyadarkan Suho dari lamunan singkatnya. Wanita itu menolehkan wajahnya ke samping –menatap raut wajah tak terbaca Chanyeol yang tengah mengamati serius pemandangan di depannya membuat Suho berminat ingin tahu.

"Ap .." kalimatnya terhenti, mendapati seorang gadis cilik berseragam lucu mencolok berwarna orange, bola hitam pekat itu memandang polos tepat ke dalam maniknya _Matanya cantik_ gumam Suho tanpa sadar, Suho rasanya tak ingin melepaskan tautan mata mereka, _Mata itu .. hangat namun menyejukkan, tegas namun raut polosnya tak terbantahkan,_ menguapkan rasa aneh menggelenyar dalam diri Suho entah bagaimana.

"Hai" Suho berujar canggung, tak ada respon selain mata kecilnya yang mengerjap lucu

"Apa mungkin dia terpisah dari orangtuanya ?" tanya Chanyeol dan Suho menjawab ragu "Mungkin" keduanya menatap kesekeliling, tak menemui siapapun berada di dekat gadis cilik ini.

"Bawa ke informasi saja apa ?" usul Chanyeol sekenanya "Nanti kita dituduh organisasi penjualan anak bagaimana ?" candaan garing Chanyeol bertepuk angin, Suho tak bersuara dan Pria itu bergegas menoleh ke arahnya, mengamati dalam diam garis temu manik keduanya yang bertaut begitu erat namun entah mengapa terasa mengagumkan.

"Annyeong" Wanita itu menyapa ramah sang gadis kecil sambil berjalan perlahan menghapus jarak antara mereka yang tak jauh, kemudian mensejajarkan diri dengan si gadis kecil, bertumpu pada lutut kanannya, "Ada yang bisa ku bantu ?" tanya wanita itu penuh senyum "Apa kau bersama Ayah dan Ibumu dan terpisah dari mereka ?"

Chanyeol tersedak, tersangkut amandel dalam tenggorokannya yang mendadak bengkak. Suho berbicara manis adalah langka, sejak 6 tahun belakangan ini Suho adalah makhluk dingin dalam planet bernama Bumi dan Chanyeol garansi itu dengan nyawanya.

"Annyeonghaseyo" walaupun terlambat, sang gadis kecil menyapa dengan sopan, hawa gugup begitu kental, sejurus kemudian kepala mungilnya tertunduk, dan entah mengapa Suho begitu kecewa tautan mata mereka terputus, seolah Ia telah terpikat begitu dalam oleh manik legam tsb "Aku sedang menunggu Ayah-ku .."

Suho yang mendengar nada gugup dari gadis kecil yang tak sengaja bertemu dengannya, kembali mensejajarkan diri dengan gadis kecil itu, "Ahh .. Kau sendirian ? Ibumu ? atau bagaimana kalau kita duduk dulu di sana, kau ingin minum sesuatu ?" tawar Suho lembut, manis.

Gadis kecil tsb langsung menggangguk penuh semangat, setelahnya menerima sekotak susu yang di beli oleh Chanyeol atas perintah mutlak Suho dengan gerutuan kesal. Lalu izin pamit pergi ke toilet namun Suho tahu bahwa mulut Pria itu sedang pahit ingin menghisap tembakau menghalau lekat dalam lidahnya.

.

Belum lama, ini hanya hitungan menit untuk Suho mengenal gadis kecil ini, namun Suho benar-benar terpenjara, sejujurnya Ia tak begitu menyukai anak kecil mengingat betapa naasnya kisah masa lalu miliknya dan sang calon jabang bayi.

Tapi tanpa sebab, Ia seolah merasa menemukan sesuatu yang mendadak penuh mengisi kekosongan dalam dirinya tepat ketika pertama kali obsidian mereka bersibobrok "Oh iya, siapa namamu?" tanya Suho dengan posisi duduk di kursi panjang di sudut Bandara, menyampingkan tubuhnya mengamati lamat-lamat gadis kecil di hadapannya.

"Suho"

"Suho ?" Wanita itu mengulang nama yang disebutkan gadis kecil dihadapannya dalam bentuk pertanyaan, "Namamu Suho?" anggukkan mengemaskan diberikan gadis kecil itu sebagai tanda mengiyakan dan Suho tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Woah .. nama kita sama, aku juga Suho, namaku Kim Junmyeon, namun nama panggilanku Suho" jawaban wanita dihadapannya –Suho dewasa- sontak membuat Suho cilik menghentikan aksi minum susunya seperti terkejut karena menyadari sesuatu, kalimat Suho dewasa barusan seolah telah memberi sebuah kepastian.

"Kenapa?"

Suho kecil tak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan wanita yang juga bernama Suho dihadapannya, dia buru-buru melepas cangkingan ransel di bahunya, membuka buru-buru garis zipper tasnya dan menarik sebuah buku gambar miliknya.

Suho berjengit heran, namun menerima buku gambar dengan sukarela lalu mengamati dalam diam karya seni bocah kecil di hadapannya, Suho dewasa tersenyum "Ini gambarmu?" Suho cilik mengangguk "Bagus" puji Suho dewasa penuh senyum.

Sebuah gambar sederhana, 3 wanita berdiri bersisian dengan tangan saling bertautan. Si wanita berbaju hijau berdiri di paling pinggir kiri, dengan wanita berbaju merah berpostur lebih pendek/kecil berdiri di tengah, dan wanita berbaju biru di sisi kanan. Di sisi kiri di hiasi pohon rindang, di sisi kanan sebuah rumah mungil dengan sebuah pintu dan jendela kecil di tepiannya. Jangan lewatkan pelangi cantik bertengger di sisi atas kertas.

"Siapa ketiga wanita ini?"

"Ini aku" Suho cilik menunjuk gambar perempuan yang terletak di tengah "Wu Suho" jawaban gadis kecil dihadapannya membuat alis Suho dewasa bertaut bingung, ada sesuatu yang tak asing dari nama itu.

"Yang ini ibuku" tunjuk Suho kecil kembali pada gambar wanita yang berada disebelah kiri –berbaju hijau "Kim Junmyeon, tetapi Ayah dan Ibuku memanggilnya Suho" jawaban Suho cilik membuat Suho dewasa semakin heran namun belum berniat menyela ucapan sang gadis kecil.

"Yang ini juga Ibuku" tunjuk Suho cilik pada wanita yang berada di sebelah kanan –berbaju biru "Zhang Yixing"

Lalu bagai sebuah kepingan pecahan puzzle rumit yang disatukan, Junmyeon seperti menarik sebuah benang merah yang mempertegas semua ini teka-teki ini, Wu Suho lalu Kim Junmyeon/Suho dan Zhang Yixing ..

"Suho ?" sebuah suara berat menginterupsi pemikiran liar Junmyeon, kedua wanita berbeda generasi itu merasa terpanggil dan sontak menengokkan wajah mereka ke sumber suara.

"Appa!" seru Suho cilik senang sambil beranjak dari kursinya menuju sosok tinggi laki-laki yang merentangkan tangan untuknya, namun situasi berbanding terbalik justru sedang dialami wanita dewasa yang juga bernama Suho.

Matanya menangkap sebuah objek, lalu menjalankan informasi penglihatannya menuju hatinya terlebih dahulu, otaknya enggan berpikir tentang "bagaimana bisa ? semua ini ?" karena hatinya telah terlebih dahulu dipaksa, dipaksa membuka kenangan pahit enam tahun silam, Suho dewasa terpaku melihat sosok laki-laki yang selama enam tahun ini menjadi sumber penderitaannya, Kris Wu .. Mantan suaminya Wu YiFan.

"Kris ?!" ucapnya lirih

"Suho-yaa .. Aku beli-.." Chanyeol muncul di saat yang begitu pas, mengerjap bingung mencerna makna visual yang penglihatannya tangkap "Kris ?" gumamnya tak percaya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pergilah" Chanyeol mengusap lengan Suho pelan

"Penerbangan kita masih 4 jam 30 menit lagi, ku pikir kalian memiliki sesuatu yang harus kalian bicarakan. Aku tunggu kau di sini" bisik Chanyeol lembut.

.

Dan di sinilah mereka ..

Menikmati semilir angin musim semi yang berhembus hangat, memainkan helaian rambut seorang gadis kecil yang sejak tadi sibuk mengumpulkan bunga-bunga kecil yang tumbuh di antara helai rumpun hijau rapi yang tumbuh terawat menghiasi taman samping gedung bandara.

Terkadang gadis kecil itu juga terlihat berlarian mengejar benang halus dandelion yang berpisah dari sang induk, kemudian berteriak senang ketika mendapatkan sehelai di jemarinya lalu meniupnya terbang jauh kembali.

Tak jauh dari gadis kecil itu, dua orang dewasa -pria dan wanita- tengah memperhatikan semua tingkah polahnya dalam diam. Sama sekali tak ada suara yang keluar dari salah satu mereka, hanya keheningan yang terus menyelimuti. Sedang berpikir lebih tepatnya, menyusun mengenai kata apa yang tepat dan pantas untuk mereka loloskan untuk satu sama lain setelah 6 tahun lamanya perpisahan mereka.

Keduanya terlihat cukup tak nyaman dalam diam yang tercipta, keheningan yang terasa sangat mengganggu. Canggung, dengan degupan jantung tak karuan dan aliran darah deras dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

Sang wanita mencoba menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Kenapa ?" pertanyaan pertama setelah pertemuan satu jam lalu bahkan tanpa berbasa-basi tentang kabar masing-masing, sebuah pertanyaan singkat itu justru keluar pertama kali dari mulut wanita yang pandangannya masih tetap lurus ke depan.

"Eum ?" sang Pria yang tak mengerti maksud pertanyaan wanita disampingnya hanya mampu menatap bingung sosok wanita yang hingga saat ini masih mampu menggetarkan bagian terdalam hatinya, Kim Junmyeon. Suhonya ..

"Namanya .. Kenapa memberinya nama yang sama denganku" gumam Suho pelan -tapi masih dapat didengar oleh Kris- sambil terus memandang gadis kecil yang sejak tadi asik dengan kegiatannya mengumpulkan bunga-bunga yang baru mekar.

Suho tak mengerti apa yang tengah dia rasakan saat ini, pertemuannya kembali dengan sang mantan suami serta melihat sosok kecil yang menjadi penyebab mutlak perpisahan mereka, membuat perasaannya campur aduk, sedih, luka, kecewa, bahagia bahkan haru, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

"Yixing yang memberinya nama itu" jawaban Kris yang tak terduga, sontak membuat Suho menatapnya dengan tatapan sulit "Aku juga tak tahu alasannya kenapa dia memberi nama anak kami sama seperti namamu, dia menolak mengatakannya padaku"

Hatinya tertohok, bukan tentang jawaban Kris mengenai siapa dalang permberi nama, fokus Suho berbeda, entahlah telinga dan hatinya lebih memilih menangkap kata 'Kami' , mendengar Kris mengucapkan 'anak kami' entah mengapa seolah menorehkan sebuah nestapa baru bagi Suho, perih.

Tapi, kembali mendengar nama Yixing di sebut, nama wanita yang juga ikut menjadi alasan penderitaannya selama 6 tahun ini membuat Suho seolah-olah kembali tenggelam dalam luka lamanya, luka yang selama ini coba ia sembuhkan namun justru malah membuatnya semakin menderita. Luka yang telah membusuk tanpa obat di palung terdalam hatinya.

Jika buah hatinya dan Kris masih bernyawa hingga detik ini, sungguh membahagiakan jika kata "anak kami" Kris sebut untuk menjelaskan siapa bocah itu. Anak kami, Suho dan Aku. Sayangnya, kata itu bukan untuknya, juga bukan untuk buah hati mereka. Karena baik sang jabang bayi juga dirinya, telah lenyap dalam kehidupan Kris.

Ahhhh .. Membayangkannya kembali membuat Suho gila !

"Dia yang memberinya nama seperti namaku ? Kenapa ?" lidahnya terlalu kelu menyebut nama wanita itu.

"Dia selalu menolak memberitahuku jika aku bertanya apa alasannya"

Penuturan Kris lagi-lagi membuat perasaan Suho semakin tak menentu. Sebenarnya apa tujuan Yixing memberi nama anak mereka sama seperti namanya, apa maksudnya ? Ucapan terima kasih karena telah memberikan suaminya kepada wanita itu ? Cihh, perasaan muak dan mual menderanya.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka, keduanya seolah tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Suho sibuk mengolah rasa luka dan segala dugaannya, sedangkan Kris sibuk dengan perasaan bahagia yang membuncah dalam hatinya serta rasa penasaran tentang apa yang sedang wanita di sampingnya kanannya ini pikirkan.

"Kenapa dulu kau pergi ?"

"Emm" Suho tersentak, namun cepat kembali mengatur mimik wajahnya "Jongin mengajakku tinggal bersamanya" lanjut Suho terdengar sedikit klise.

"Aku sempat kesulitan mencarimu"

Wanita itu menoleh "Mencariku ?" hatinya menghangat "Untuk apa mencariku ?"

Hening, Kris berdehem singkat membasahi tenggorokannya lalu menjawab "Bagaimana pun, Aku harus tetap melaksanakan kewajibanku, Kau berhak mendapat tunjangan setelah perceraian kita"

Senyum pahit terukir di wajah cantik Suho, Ia ingin segera kembali mengatur mimik wajahnya namun rasa kecewa terpatri lebih dalam mendengar alasan yang keluar dari mulut Kris "Tak perlu dipikirkan" sebelum melanjutkan Suho menarik nafasnya dalam, mengatur pertahanan diri.

"Kau tak perlu melakukannya omong-omong, kan Aku yang mengajukan gugatan perceraian" lanjutnya sambil memandang penuh senyum wajah Pria yang selalu mengisi setiap mimpi-mimpinya selama bertahun-tahun, seolah-olah pembicaraan yang mereka lakukan saat ini adalah pembicaraan yang ringan antar teman lama yang dipertemukan dalam pertemuan tak sengaja.

Dan bukan pembicaraan yang melibatkan sebuah luka dalam penuh nanah yang tak kasat mata namun begitu perih tak tertahankan.

Suho naif, Ia menyadari itu. Sayangnya Ia selalu saja bodoh dan kembali terjerembab lalu menuai goresan-goresan pedih atas sifatnya.

"Aku ingin melakukannya" ada jeda cukup lama "Eomma yang memintaku untuk melakukannya" lagi, jawaban Kris menikam Suho tepat dihati.

Suho mengutuk dirinya, mencaci maki hatinya yang sempat berharap jika Pria disampingnya berniat menuntaskan kewajibannya pasca perceraian mereka karena memang Ia peduli padanya, karena Ia ingin melakukannya, karena kemauan hatinya sendiri bukan karena permintaan orang lain, dan ya Suho selalu menjadi si naif dengan khayalan semunya.

Suho terlalu sibuk mengurai kecewa dalam dirinya hingga tanpa Ia sadari, Kris sendiri terlihat benar-benar menyesali jawaban yang keluar dari bibirnya. Karena yang sesungguhnya ingin Kris katakan ..

" _Karena Aku ingin terus dapat melihat Kau disekitarku"_

" _Ingin Kau selalu dalam jarak yang bisa ku jangkau"_

" _Aku bahagia hanya melihatmu melewati hidup dengan baik dengan berada dalam pandanganku"_

Tapi saat ini Kris ingin tahu diri, Kris tau batasan dirinya.

.

"Bagaimana kabarnya ?" pertanyaan Suho memecah keheningan, menarik paksa Kris dari lubang penyesalannya. Terdengar ambigu dan Kris merasa dirinya begitu bodoh karena memintanya memperjelas pertanyaan itu "Istrimu .. Yixing-ssi, bagaimana kabarnya ?"

Pandangan Suho kosong menerawang entah kemana, dan kalau boleh Kris akui seperti ada luka tak kasat mata yang tersobek dan menganga lebar lalu terasa perih terhempas angis musim semi dalam dirinya begitu mendengar Suho menanyakan kabar ibu dari anaknya dengan nada yang begitu lirih.

"Dia .." bibirnya tergugu tanpa nada "Dia baik, baik sekali. Ingin bertemu dengannya ?" tawar Kris dengan nada antusias dan Suho tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Suho benar-benar terkejut, bagaimana mungkin pria disampingnya ini seperti seorang manusia yang tak memiliki perasaan barang seoongok ? Setangguh-tangguhnya seorang Kim Junmyeon kalau mungkin semua orang lupa dia masih manusia, bukan sosok malaikat dan tentu Ia memiliki yang bisa kembali terluka, lebih tepatnya membangun luka yang telah lama Ia tidurkan.

Pertemuan tak terduga dengan sang mantan suami saja mampu membuka kembali lembar penderitaan Suho -yang Iya yakini setelah ini hanya ada keributan pada hari-hari Chanyeol karena akan butuh waktu sangat lama hanya untuk melupakan wajah Kris hari ini, apalagi kembali menyembuhkan perih- dan sekarang mantan suaminya itu berniat mempertemukan Suho –mantan istrinya- dengan istrinya ? Apa yang sebenarnya ada dipikiran seorang Kris.

Bahkan kalau boleh jujur, Ia ingin memecahkan kepalanya dalam sebuah benturan hebat untuk paling tidak mampu melupakan sosok Zhang Yixing, dan apa tawaran Kris barusan ?

"Yixing pasti senang bertemu denganmu"

Suho mendelik tajam "Apakah aku harus bertemu dengannya ?" tanya Suho tak percaya, ada aura sinis terselip kuat dalam nada bicaranya.

Kris terhenyak menyadari penolakkan dan ketidaknyamanan Suho "Maaf" ucapnya Kris sungguh-sungguh dengan wajah tertunduk "A-aku hanya terlalu senang bertemu denganmu hingga tak memikirkan perasaanmu dan malah mengajakmu untuk bertemu dengannya, sekali lagi maaf" tutur Kris menyesal tertunduk tak berani membawa pandangannya menuju wajah Suho.

Suho muak dengan Kris yang selalu saja tak berperasaan, dengan Kris yang selalu saja mengakhiri kekejaman dirinya dengan ucapan maaf bersama wajah penuh sesal. Wanita itu mengatur nafasnya yang tadi sempat memburu kesal tersengal mendengar ajakan Kris yang tak berperasaan untuk mempertemukannya dengan wanita yang merebut suaminya itu. Wajahnya memerah, kesal menahan amarah.

Nyaris saja Suho berpikir untuk bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan Kris tanpa peduli, namun gerak tubuhnya berhenti ketika pandangannya membawa wanita itu pada Suho kecil yang tengah menatap ke arahnya dengan senyuman penuh pada bibirnya.

 _Hangat .._

 _Menyejukkan .._

 _Damai .._

 _Zhang Yixing melahirkan dan membesarkanmu dengan sangat baik .._

Terlalu banyak speulasi bercampur amarah dan duka yang sedang Suho giling halus-halus dalam hatinya, Bagaimanapun dia membenci Kris dan Yixing tapi demi Tuhan mengapa anak itu yang sejatinya adalah biang dari segala luka dalam hidup kelamnya tak mampu membuat Suho mengedarkan amarah dan benci ? Ada apa dengan gadis kecil itu ?

.

Kris tak sadar betapa lekatnya pandangan Junmyeon pada Suho kecilnya, karena Ia sendiri tengah sibuk, sibuk menjabarkan rasa yang tak Ia mengerti saat ini.

Entah mengapa Ia bahagia, gelanyar bahagia itu menggelitik hatinya ketika melihat wajah Suho yang tadi berubah kesal. Wajah merah padam dan perubahan emosi Suho betul-betul terlihat menyenangkan baginya, tak berubah sedikit pun, Suho masih sama seperti dulu.

Senyum tipis terukir indah di bibir Kris, tak perlu Ia nyatakan dengan lantang karena rona bahagia di wajahnya sudah seharusnya membuat rumpun rerumputan hijau itu tahu betapa dia memang sangat merindukan wanita ini, dan betapa dia masih sangat mencintainya, wanitanya .. Kim Junmyeon.

Namun Kris tak ingin larut dalam buncahan kebahagianya, Pria itu menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Ada sebuah cerita besar yang harus Suho ketahui, tidak lebih tepatnya ada sebuah cerita besar yang Kris ingin Suho mengetahuinya ..

.

"Yixing di vonis mengidap Hemofilia" perkataan Kris yang tiba-tiba membuat Suho sontak menatapnya bingung, melihat raut wajah bingung wanita di sampingnya Kris melanjutkan kalimatnya "Manusia awam menyebutnya kelainan yang membuat darah sukar membeku" dan wajah sontak Suho berubah terkejut mendengar ucapan lanjutan Kris, tak mengalihkan atensinya dari raut wajah Kris yang medadak menerawang jauh, seolah berusaha membuka kembali memori yang tersimpan rapi dalam kepalanya.

"Selama trimester pertama kandungannya tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda perkembangan yang berati dan Dokter memberikan diagnosa bahwa Yixing hanya kekurangan vitamin K yang menyebabkan terhambatnya pertumbuhan janin, lalu Ia meresepkan bermacam-macam multivitamin dan Yixing menerima beberapa kali suntikan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan vitamin K tubuhnya" Suho mendengarkan secara seksama dengan dahi berkerut dalam atas setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Kris, dia tak begitu mengerti tetapi dirinya begitu ingin tahu.

"Pada usia kandungan 18 minggu tubuhnya mengalami bengkak-bengkak, seperti Ibu hamil yang sudah mendekati waktu melahirkan. Kaki, tangan, dan wajahnya membengkak seperti mengidap sebuah penyakit"

"Tak hanya itu, tubuhnya juga membiru tanpa sebab. Jika lengannya tak sengaja bertuburukan dengan sisian meja maka akan menyisakan bekas membiru yang begitu pekat dan sangat lama untuk bekas itu memudar"

"Memasukki minggu ke 23, bobot janin dalam kandungan Yixing merosot tajam" Suho menahan nafasnya terkejut "Meski semua kebutuhan gizi serta berbagai macam multivitamin telah Ia konsumsi, kondisinya terus memburuk dari hari ke hari. Hidungnya sering kali mengeluarkan darah segar tanpa mau berhenti meski di kompres dalam waktu yang lama, gigi dan gusinya berdarah tanpa sebab" nafas Suho tercekat, walaupun dia tak pernah mengandung, tapi Ia tau kondisi yang dialami Yixing sama sekali bukan hal yang baik.

"Lalu ?" Suho tak bisa melarang bibirnya untuk tak bertanya

Kris menatap dalam wajah yang menyiiratkan segudang pertanyaan "Dokter dengan intensif menjaga perkembangan janin dalam kandungan Yixing, kami semua sangat khawatir dengan kondisi dirinya serta janinya saat itu"

"Berjuta spekulasi tentang apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi, dan bagaimana bila nantinya janin itu tidak sehat atau malah kemungkinan yang terburuk yaitu terjadi keguguran atau Ia terlahir tak sempurna, membuatku memutuskan untuk membawa Yixing kesejumlah dokter kandungan berbeda"

Suho masih menatap Kris dengan pandangan tak percaya, perasaannya tak menentu mendengar apa yang terjadi pada Zhang Yixing ketika mengandung seorang gadis kecil yang saat ini sedang berlarian dihadapannya.

"Dokter sempat menyatakan Yixing mengalami preeklampsia. Dokter juga mengatakan bahwa dia harus mengurangi konsumsi garam, namun bengkak-bengkak pada tubuhnya tak juga kunjung mereda dan perkembangan janin masih juga terhambat"

"Sejumlah dokter kandungan yang kami temui memiliki berbagai macam spekulasi berbeda, Aku hanya lelaki awam yang sama sekali tak mengerti medis dan tak pernah mengalami hal semengerikan ini dalam hidupku. Yixing lelah, Aku tahu dia seringkali mengerang kesakitan dalam tidurnya namun enggan berkata demikian padaku" mendengar penjelasan Kris membuat perasaan Suho semakin tak menentu.

"Akhirnya Aku memutuskan untuk membawanya ke Jerman. Kami menemui salah satu dokter ahli departemen Hematologi dan Onkologi Medik terhebat di sana. Dan Dia menyatakan jika Yixing mengalami Hemofilia atau kelainan yang menyebabakan darah sukar membeku"

Kris mengambil jeda dengan menghela nafasnya "Penyakit yang hanya terjadi pada 1 dari 10.000 orang, dan penyakit yang memiliki kemungkinan sangat kecil terjadi pada seorang wanita dan itu yang di derita Yixing" Suho tahu ada nada kecewa begitu besar dalam kalimat Kris barusan, Kris merasa tengah diperbudak takdir.

"Saat itu aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mereka mengatakan itu yang menyebabakan janin dalam kandungan Yixing terhambat pertumbuhannya, dan Hemofilia sialan itu dapat mengancam jiwa janin dalam kandungannya karena bisa menyebabkan terjadinya keguguran atau menyebabkan kelainan hati pada bayi nantinya" mata Kris berkaca-kaca dan Suho tak lagi bisa mengontrol emosi dalam dirinya

"Berjuta kekhawatiran berkecamuk dalam benakku. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang harus Aku lakukan saat itu. Aku takut kehilangan calon bayiku, aku tak ingin kehilangan orang yang Aku cintai untuk kedua kalinya" Kris sambil memandang Suho penuh arti, sementara Suho berkca-kaca menatap Pria itu iba.

"Sejak didiagnosa menderita Hemofilia, mengharuskan Yixing berteman akrab dengan jarum suntik dan obat-obatan. Yixing harus disuntik berbagai macam suplemen hingga penguat kandungan meski perutnya telah membesar karena makanan yang Ia makan benar-benar tak sampai pada janinnya, bekas suntikan yang menyisakan lubang setitik itu mengharuskannya mengonsumsi obat-obatan agar darahnya berhenti dan membeku"

"Perjuangan itu begitu berat" Kris meloloskan air matanya "Mempertahankan janinnya sungguh amat berat, bayangkan saja perutnya yang sedang membesar harus disuntik pada bagian kiri atau kanan setiap harinya. Jika hari ini perut bagian kanan, berarti keesokan harinya bagian sebelah kiri. Aku bahkan tak pernah berani melihat bagaimana Ia menahan rasa nyeri dari tusukan jarum suntik itu" Airmata Suho mulai telah menganak sungai entah sejak kapan, tak sanggup membayangkan semua perjuangan yang harus Yixing lalui.

"Kami -Aku dan Eomma- sebenarnya pernah memintanya untuk menggugurkan saja kandungannya, kami tak tega melihat Ia yang berkutat setiap hari dengan jarum suntik dan obat-obatan yang jumlahnya tak sedikit"

"Tapi dia menolak" Kali ini Kris memberanikan diri menatap Suho tepat di maniknya yang tengah berkabut air mata "Dia mengatakan semua perjuangan yang dia lalui belum seberapa dibanding luka hebat yang harus kau rasakan, dia tak ingin membuat pengorbananmu menjadi sia-sia" suara isakan nanar itu langsung menyeruak menggores batin, Suho tertunduk dalam membungkam mulutnya yang tak dapat Ia tahan untuk tak meraung sejadi-jadinya.

Hatinya merasa tak karuan mendengar semua yang harus dilalui Zhang Yixing untuk mempertahankan apa yang sudah Suho korbankan. Selama ini, Ia hanya berpikir bahwa hanya dirinya lah yang paling terluka dalam lingkaran takdir yang membelenggu mereka, Suho kira dirinya lah satu-satunya korban dan Yixing serta Kris hanya selalu berbahagia di atas kehancurannya.

Ingatannya di tarik paksa, Ia bahkan membunuh janinnya sendiri atas kelalaian dan kecerobohan dirinya. Lalu bersikeras dengan menyedihkannya menyalahkan Kris dan Yixing atas penderitaannya. Padahal apa yang Ia lalui hanya secuil dari apa yang Yixing alami, wanita itu bahkan Ia bertaruh di atas nyawanya untuk menyelamatkan pengorbanan yang telah Suho lakukan.

"Apapun akan Yixing lakukan untuk mempertahankan kandungannya, Ia bersumpah jika bayi itu akan terlahir sehat tanpa kekurangan satu apapun" Kris menarik nafasnya dalam, menceritakan kembali semua yang terjadi ibarat membuka salah satu kenangan pahit yang sejujurnya tak ingin dia ingat lagi.

"Meski belum sampai 9 bulan berada dalam kandungan, untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Ibu dan Bayi dokter memutuskan Yixing harus menjalani proses cesar. Proses kelahiran ini jelas berbeda dari operasi cesar pada umumnya, karena melakukan operasi pada pasien yang mengidap kelainan hemofilia adalah 10% untuk kemungkinan sang Ibu selamat atau bertahan dalam proses penyembuhan luka operasi"

Suho terus tergugu dalam tangis, semua kalimat lirih Kris tertangkap dengan jelas masuk ke dalam genderang telinganya dan otaknya masih mampu memproses segala kejadian mengerikan itu untuk Ia bayangkan menjadi sebuah kejadian nyata. Mengerikan! Menyakitkan!

"Namun tak ada penyesalan yang kami gumamkan setelah semua itu, karena akhirnya aku bisa menarik nafas lega karena Suho lahir dengan kondisi sehat tanpa kurang satu apapun, meski sempat mengalami kuning dan harus berada dalam inkubator selama hampir sebulan. Dan Yixing mampu bertahan hingga dinyatakan stabil setelah 5 bulan proses kelahiran" senyum kelegaan benar-benar terukir di wajah Kris seolah-olah semua kejadian yang tadi dia tuturkan baru terjadi kemarin malam.

Suho membawa pandangannya pada sosok gadis kecil yang tengah berlari riang ke sana kemari tanpa beban, tanpa kurang satu apapun, gadis kecil itu begitu cantik, sehat dan Suho tak bisa memungkiri betapa hebat perjuangan seorang Zhang Yixing untuk melahirkannya ke dunia.

"Aku tahu mungkin awalnya, kehadirannya adalah malapetaka bagi hidup kita semua, bagi Yixing .. bagiku .. terlebih bagimu .." Kris menatap Suho lembut "Tapi tolong jangan membencinya, benci aku sepuasnya bencilah Pria di hadapanmu ini sampai mati, tapi jangan pernah membenci dirinya. Luka itu Aku-lah sumbernya, dia hanya gadis kecil yang tak boleh lagi menjalani takdir menyedihkan seperti apa yang orang tuanya pernah rasakan"

.

"Kris, boleh aku bertemu Yixing ?" pinta Suho mengusap paksa lelehan air mata di pipinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-tcb-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note ya ? Kkkk~**

 **Cuma mau bilang Haii aja sih setelah menghilang lagi selama 2 bulan, Hehe :D**

 **Joon sebenernya dari akhir tahun itu waktunya cukup luang buat nulis, cuman males banget dan akhirnya delay sampe sekarang. Nah sekarang pas jadwal lagi padet-padetnya malah gatel pengen nulis, alhasil update deh jam segini ^^**

 **Dan lagi, Kayaknya Joon uda kehilangan readers ya ? Kelamaan ngadet sih ya, Kekeke~**

 **Gppa, Joon bakal tetep tamatin FF ini apapun yang terjadi. Pengennya sih sebelum Februari uda ending, karena Februari bener-bener bulan padet tapi kayaknya enggak mungkin.**

 **Pokoknya ending semakin deket, Ending its happiest tapi lagi-lagi Joon gak janji buat update secepatnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING READERS ^.^**

 **.**

 **.**


	10. Chapter 9 -Part I-

**.**

 **Our Destiny**

 **Suho : Girl (GS) | Kris : Boy | Yixing : Girl (GS) | Kai | Chanyeol | lead+**

 **Warning : Typo's , Absurd , No Feel**

 **Rated : T+ - M**

 **...**

 **BunnyJoon's Present**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini Part I ya ..**

 **Part II-nya bakal di update secepetnya ^^**

 **Joon uda bener-bener kehilangan readers *sedih***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Kau pikir Korea itu sebesar apa ? Ujung kukumu ?"_

Mungkin celotehan Chanyeol waktu itu ada benarnya, apa Semenanjung Korea benar-benar hanya seujung kuku seorang Kim Junmyeon ?

6 tahun bukan waktu yang singkat untuk dihabiskan meregang satu persatu luka dalam detik demi detiknya. Bahkan ada lautan luas bermuara samudra, juga daratan seluas benua yang memisahkan segala luka dan kepedihan itu. Dan kau tahu ? Takdir itu lucu, mudah memutar balikkan kehidupan seseorang semudah api menjadikan selembar kertas menjadi abu.

Kim Junmyeon bukannya tak berusaha dengan seluruh jiwa raga dan kesungguhan untuk merelakan segala sakit yang pernah Ia terima, dan sayangnya semua terlalu mendarah daging. Mengalir dalam setiap aliran darahnya, bertumbuh melekat pada tulang dalam dagingnya, dan sakit itu bahkan dengan tak tahu dirinya menumpang dalam setiap hembusan nafasnya.

Segala pengkhianatan itu masih begitu jelas tercetak dalam memorinya, hanya saja kepura-puraan dengan dalih melanjutkan hidup memaksanya mengubur segala memori silam di sudut hatinya yang gelap dan berdebu.

Hingga sang takdir dengan kurang ajarnya kembali menjamah relung hati tergelap yang rasanya ingin Junmyeon lebur jadi satu bersama tangis-tangis pilunya di setiap malam.

Kris Wu ..

Zhang Yixing ..

Dan kini ada satu nama lagi, Wu Suho ..

3 insan yang deru nafasnya saja benar-benar merobek kembali luka di hati Suho. Namun nyatanya, di atas semua luka dan kekejaman garis takdir ini dia masih Kim Junmyeon.

Kim Junmyeon yang dengan bodohnya berurai air mata atas kepingan-kepingan pilu yang Kris dan Yixing alami sepeninggalan dirinya. Untaian-untaian derita nestapa yang Kris lantunkan dengan suara lirih nyatanya membawanya jauh kembali ke dalam permainan ini.

Permainan takdir keji, tanpa celah seperti rapatnya kepingan baja ..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perasaan ini apa namanya ? Entahlah, yang Suho tahu kekosongan dalam dirinya berangsung terisi sesuatu yang begitu hangat dan menenangkan ketika tepat di detik ini di pangkuannya tertidur seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam legam yang memiliki nama yang sama persis dengannya.

Rintik-rintik hujan berlomba-lomba jatuh merusak nuansa musim semi, percikan-percikan airnya menyapa Suho lewat jentikan-jentikan yang beradu dengan kaca mobil, seorang mungil yang berada dalam pangkuannya meringkuk semakin dalam, menghalau hawa dingin yang perlahan menelusup kulit sang gadis kecil dan dengan sigap Suho rapatkan rengkuhan lengannya memberi kehangatan.

"Maafkan Aku karena telah merepotkanmu" ujar Kris pelan

"Mungkin dia kelelahan setelah bermain tadi, tolong tahan sebentar dan setelah sampai Aku akan menggendongnya" Suho tersenyum samar, sibuk mengamati si kecil yang benar-benar tampak kelelahan dan tertidur begitu nyenyak dalam rengkuhannya. Rengkuhan lembut seorang wanita yang sejak tadi dia panggil ibu.

Mungkin semua ini terasa salah, namun Suho tak menemukan sedikitpun apa kesalahannya. Atau semua ini begitu benar ? Namun mengapa Suho tak juga menemukan sebuah kebenaran di sini.

Berada dalam mobil Kris dengan memangku buah hati Kris dan Yixing yang menjadi penyebab segala luka dalam hidupnya, menolak tawaran Chanyeol untuk mengantarnya dan hanya meminta Pria itu duduk menunggunya di Bandara dengan janji akan kembali satu jam sebelum penerbangan mereka. Dan gilanya lagi, putaran roda karet itu akan menghantarkan mereka menuju satu nama 'Zhang Yixing'

Suho sendiri tak mengerti dengan perasaannya, saat Suho kecil terus memanggilnya Ibu rasa hangat yang menjalar dalam hatinya tak bisa Ia kendalikan. Sekali lagi Suho tegaskan jika Ia sama sekali tak pernah melupakan siapa gadis kecil ini –penyebab segala takdir kelam dalam hidupnya, dan naasnya Ia seolah tak memiliki kuasa untuk membenci sosok gadis mungil dalam rengkuhannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan hanya rintikan hujanlah satu-satunya nada yang memenuhi telinga keduanya, Kris sibuk dengan kemudi sesekali mencuri pandang dalam diam ke arah Suho dan malaikat kecilnya.

Sementara Suho tengah menyimpan sebuah tanda tanya besar yang terus Ia cari jawabannya dalam renungan "Mengapa Suho kecil bisa memanggilnya Ibu ?" "Mengapa Suho kecil terlihat begitu menyayanginya dan begitu mendambanya padahal ini kali pertama mereka bertemu ?"

Tapi pertanyaan itu akan dia simpan sampai nanti, sampai dia bertemu dengan Yixing dan bertanya langsung kepadanya tentang semua hal ganjil yang mengisi kepalanya, mulai dari pemberian nama hingga kenapa putrinya ini tampak begitu mengenali Suho dan menganggapnya sebagai Ibu, paling tidak Yixing pasti memiliki alasan masuk akal atas semua ini kan ?

Tubuh mungil itu menggeliat resah dan secara reflex tanpa perintah, jemari lentik Suho terangkat dan membelai lembut kepala Suho kecil, menyalurkan rasa sayang yang cukup dalam pada gadis kecil yang baru dia temui untuk pertama kali. Naluri ke Ibuannya bergejolak tanpa sadar.

Kris yang menyaksikan semua interaksi yang dilakukan Suho dengan putrinya di kursi belakang dari kaca spion depan dengan tak tahu malunya merasakan lega yang teramat sangat menelusup dalam hatinya, dia tak kuasa menahan senyum bahagia yang terus menghiasi wajahnya sambil tetap melajukan mobil membelah jalanan lengang Dongdaemun dalam diam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudah sampai .."

Suho tersentak dari segala macam lamunannya, tak sadar jika tangannya masih membelai lembut puncak kepala Suho kecil saat Kris bersuara memberitahu keberadaan mereka.

Kris membuka pintu penumpang, menggenggam sebuah payung, coba menggendong Suho kecil yang masih terlelap diselimuti mimpinya dengan susah payah, namun terlalu iba untuk membangunkannya karena terlihat sekali jika putri kecilnya ini benar-benar kelelahan. Kemudian disusul Suho yang langsung keluar dari mobil setelahnya bernaung di satu payung yang sama.

Aura dingin –bukan karena hujan- tiba-tiba menyusup dalam relung hati Kim Junmyeon begitu dia menyadari dimana mereka berada, Suho tahu betul tempat apa ini!

Gedung berlantai 3 bergaya Korea modern setelah mengalami beberapa kali renovasi, gerbang megah dengan taman bunga menghiasi nyaris seputarannya. Dan Demi Tuhan semua ini masih sama, sama persis saat 6 tahun lalu, ketika Ia menghantarkan sang buah hati ke sini, ke tempat peristirahatan terakhir setelah rahimnya.

"Columbarium ?!" kenangan dalam dirinya atas luka yang paling dalam sepanjang sejarah garis takdir hidupnya di tarik paksa dari persembunyian, lalu di putar-putar berulang dalam jumlah ribuan kali seolah mengejek, menginjak-injak luka bernanah di hatinya.

Apa tujuan Kris membawanya ke sini ?

Kris telah mengetahui semuanya ?

Tentang anaknya ?

Tentang anak mereka ?

Mungkinkah ?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pikiran Kim Junmyeon berkecamuk tak menentu, sepanjang langkah Kris dimana Ia hanya mengikuti dalam diam seribu bahasa dengan langkah pelan hampir tak sanggup. Sibuk berkutat atas memori dosa terbesar dalam hidupnya, membunuh buah hatinya dan Kris.

Dan dosa lain miliknya adalah bahwa selama ini, dia merahasiakan semua itu dari Kris, dari seseorang yang sama berhaknya untuk mengetahui dosa besar itu dan seseorang yang sama berhaknya menanggung semua dosa keji itu.

Tubuhnya menegang, saat tahu kemana langkah itu membawanya.

 **Lantai II Blok A**

Suho sama sekali belum hilang ingatan meski 6 tahun lamanya Ia tak memijakkan kakinya di sini, karena di sana .. di dalam ruangan yang berisi lemari-lemari kayu berpintu kaca, salah satunya tempat dimana abu sang buat hati Ia letakkan begitu pilu kala itu dan Kris membawanya ke sini, ke tempat yang sama. Tepat di hadapan –tidak

Ini takdir ..

Seseorang lemah seperti Kim Junmyeon hanya pion yang dapat di gerakkan sesuka hati oleh si pemilik garisnya ..

Kim Junmyeon terisak dalam diam, alih-alih meraung menangisi kembali abu sang buah hati, kini Ia tengah memandang sendu sebuah figura foto yang memasang wajah penuh senyum Zhang Yixing –dengan balutan gaun pengantin sederhana. Perasaan Suho saat ini benar-benar tak bisa digambarkan, hatinya tak karuan.

Dia tak menyangka jika Kris akan membawanya ke tempat ini untuk alasan lain –bukan menuju lemari tempat abu anak mereka di semayamkan tetapi tempat dimana abu kremasi dari mendiang Yixing disemayamkan.

Pandangan mata Suho menatap sayu foto keluarga kecil mereka –Yixing dan Kris beserta Suho kecil yang Ia yakini di ambil di ranjang rumah sakit. Ada beberapa barang pribadi milik Yixing, sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru pekat kemudian tatapannya bergeser ke sudut belakang, pada sebuah guci sedang berukir bunga krisan, guci putih yang berisi abu raga milik Zhang Yixing.

"Bukankah setelah melahirkan kondisi Yixing di nyatakan stabil, lalu apa ini?" tanya Suho lirih dengan suara pelan yang dipaksakan, Suho merasa kesulitan menemukan suaranya sendiri setelah menerima fakta wanita yang pernah membuat hidupnya sulit ternyata sudah tak ada didunia. Entah kenapa dia pikir bertemu dan menatap Yixing dengan tatapan jijik jauh lebih baik daripada ini.

"Seorang wanita pengidap hemofilia tak memiliki waktu hidup yang panjang" Kris menarik nafasnya dalam "Virus yang menghadirkan penyakit itu dalam tubuh Yixing merenggut kehidupannya sedikit demi sedikit" Nafas Suho tercekat, menatap Kris iba.

"Aku terlalu bahagia setelah tahu Yixing dan anak kami selamat. Dan terlalu bodoh untuk tahu, lebih tepatnya aku terlalu sinting dengan menutup mata rapat-rapat atas penyakitnya dan hanya peduli pada Suho" suara tawa lirih Kris terdengar pilu

"Selamat dan dinyatakan stabil pada proses operasi kelahiran Yixing adalah sebuah keajaiban, bahkan dokter di sana tak menyangka Yixing benar-benar berada pada titik balik itu" pelan Kris diselimuti rasa sesal mendalam yang juga tak luput dari pendengaran Suho

"Ketika itu aku pun tak menaruh rasa curiga sama sekali. Aku hanya terlalu bahagia mereka selamat" Kris menghembuskan nafasnya berat "Dan disitulah letak kesalahanku."

Mendengar penuturan Kris membuat Suho memandang pria itu tak mengerti.

"Pasca dinyatakan stabil, seharusnya Yixing masih tetap mendapatkan perawatan intensif dari dokter ahli, tapi Ia bersikeras untuk segera kembali ke Seoul, dia sudah tidak betah tinggal lebih lama lagi di Jerman, dia selalu mengatakan jika dia sangat sehat dan tak ada masalah dengan tubuhnya." Suho yang masih mendengarkan secara seksama penjelasan dari Kris, merasa suara Pria itu semakin berat seperti menahan sebuah kepedihan yang mendalam, dan untuk alasan yang Suho sendiri tak mengerti, dada Suho semakin sesak seolah dapat merasakan kepedihan itu.

"Delapan bulan setelah melahirkan kondisi Yixing memburuk, Aku tak tahu apa tetapi ada yang tak beres dengan bekas operasinya yang dulu dinyatakan baik-baik saja dan Yixing nyaris meregang nyawa kala itu"

Secara refleks Suho menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, Suho bagai kembali dihantam sebuah karang kokok berduri mendengar penuturan Kris mengenai kondisi lanjutan Yixing, matanya kembali memanas, merasa syok dengan runtutan kabar yang dia dengar.

"Bersyukur Yixing untuk sekali lagi mampu melewati masa kritisnya, kondisinya kembali stabil pasca koma selama lebih dari satu minggu dan di rawat lebih dari dua bulan" diakhir kalimatnya, Kris menatap Suho tanpa ekspresi, tapi Suho kenal Kris sangat baik, mampu melihat kabut duka yang sangat dalam tengah menyelimuti pria itu.

Ada perasaan kurang ajar membuncah dengan tak tahu dirinya di rasakan wanita itu. Melihat Kris begitu pilu terperosok dan tergores pedihnya takdir, ingin Suho mendekap erat Pria yang sejujurnya masi sangat Ia cintai saat ini.

Namun tidak, Suho masih tahu diri tentang siapa dirinya ..

"Kondisi Yixing setelahnya tak lagi sama, Yixing harus menjalani hari-harinya di atas kursi roda. Ia tak boleh terluka, tak ada darah atau bahkan benturan terlalu keras menghantam tubuhnya karena efeknya akan sangat fatal"

"Tapi Yixing adalah sosok yang tangguh, dia orang yang sangat gigih dan tak mau menyerah pada kondisinya saat itu. Keberadaan Suho, keberadaan malaikatnya lah yang menjadi satu-satunya semangat"

Suho bergumul dengan air mata deras miliknya yang entah atas dasar apa benar-benar tak bisa Ia tahan. Dalam diam menahan isakannya namun tetap terfokus pada semua kalimat lirih yang mengudara dari bibir Kris.

"Yixing mengikuti semua pengobatan terbaik, aku melakukan semua hal yang dapat aku lakukan. Tapi kembali lagi, Tuhanlah yang menentukan hasil akhir dari semua usaha kami"

Kris kembali menarik nafasnya dalam, mengatur emosinya yang bergejolak tak kuasa menatap orang yang paling Ia cintai di dunia ini terpuruk dalam tangis "Musim gugur tahun lalu Yixing menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, Tuhan mengakhiri penderitaan Yixing setelah dia berjuang melawan penyakitnya selama hampir 4 tahun"

Musim gugur tahun lalu, itu berarti sudah nyaris dua tahun berlalu. Suho benar-benar tak sanggup lagi mendengar semua penuturan Kris tentang apa yang sudah terjadi, tentang banyak hal yang ia lewatkan mengenai kehidupan pria masa lalunya ini.

"Dia selalu berkata ada satu hal yang Ia takutkan jika kematian datang menjemputnya terlalu cepat .." Suho menoleh, menanti lanjutan kalimat Kris dengan perasaan tak menentu, Kris menghela nafasnya pelan lalu kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya "Yixing takut jika Suho tak mengenal siapa wanita hebat yang sesungguhnya telah berkorban paling besar untuk kehadirannya di dunia ini, wanita yang merelakan seluruh hidupnya porak-poranda demi membiarkan Suho dapat melihat mentari dan wanita itu adalah Kau, dirimu .. Kim Junmyeon"

Dan raungan nanar yang menyeruak mengisi setiap sudut ruangan itu adalah milik Kim Junmyeon, Kim Junmyeon yang tengah bersimpuh tak mampu lagi menahan bobot tubuhnya, Kim Junmyeon yang tengah mengungkapkan semua kesedihan dalam dirinya, Kim Junmyeon yang tak menyangka ..

 **.**

Lama wanita itu terisak, sibuk mengurai perih dalam dirinya. Kehadiran Suho kecil, kemunculan Kris, pernderitaan Yixing serta kematian wanita itu. Semuanya terlalu berlebihan ..

Kim Junmyeon menarik nafasnya dalam, mengumpulkan sisa-sisa tenaga yang terkuras habis oleh tangisnya, mencari sedikit saja kekuatan untuk berucap mengenai satu pertanyaan yang terus menghantuinya "Lalu, Bagaimana Zhang Yixing melakukan ini semua ?" Suho menatap Kris dalam "Bagaimana Zhang Yixing membuat Suho mengenal siapa diriku ?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-tbc-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini berasa lucu, lucu aja sih karena selama ini Joon gak pernah bales review readers dan sekarang musti bales review yang ngedumel soal **'GAK MASUK AKAL'** piuhhh~

.

 _ **'Masuk Akal'**_

Dari pertama kali kamu, kalian, saya buka browser dan ngetik ' ' nyari-nyari **FICTION** buat di baca, yang kita semua lakuin itu udah **GAK MASUK AKAL!** Karena semua isi cerita di sini **TIDAK MASUK AKAL!** Jadi kalo anda komentar di tulisan saya dan ngedumel bilang apa yang saya tulis gak masuk akal, saya pikir anda salah tempat! Kalau anda mau bahas sesuatu yang **REAL Dunia Kedokteran,** yang masuk akal menurut anda, mungkin kita bisa ketemu di kelas kedokteran!

.

Apa tulisan saya hari ini masih **TIDAK MASUK AKAL** bagi anda ?

.

FYI, Sebanyak 70% Hemofilia disebabkan karena faktor genetik atau faktor keturunan (dimana Ayah adalah seorang penderita dan Ibu adalah seorang pembawa sifat yang menyebabkan seorang anak laki-laki/perempuan menderita penyakit ini) dan 30% lainnya memeliki bermacam-macam sebab seperti Kurangnya zat pembeku darah, Kurangnya protein yang berperan dalam proses pembekuan darah, juga Hemofilia dapat terjadi melalui mutasi gen spontan (Virus). Virus yang merusak sistem kromosom dalam tubuh sehingga membuat seseorang menderita hemofilia dengan diagonis dadakan (tidak merupakan bawaan dari lahir).

Dan juga yang harus anda ketahui, bahwa penderita Hemofilia tak lantas sama sekali tidak memiliki kesempatan hidup yang lebih sedikit panjang. Penderita Hemofilia tak lantas MATI dalam kurun waktu singkat, karena telah banyak di temukan berbagai macam obat dan suntikan-suntikan untuk mencegah/menghambat terjadinya penyakit ini!

Saya tidak pernah bilang di tulisan ini jika Yixing menderita Hemofilia sebagai bawaan dari lahir, bukankah SUDAH saya tuliskan jika Yixing didiagnosa mengidap kelainan ini ketika terjadi sesuatu yang tak beres dengan kandungannya ? Dan saya benarkan jika wanita penderita Hemofilia memiliki resiko jauh lebih besar dibanding Pria sehingga menyebabkan semua dari mereka hanya memiliki hidup yang singkat. Dan semua teori itu saya tulis di Chapt ini dengan kematian Zhang Yixing yang di sebabkan penyakit itu. **MASIH TIDAK MASUK AKAL ?**

.

Saya menulis di sini **TIDAK DI BAYAR, TIDAK MENDAPAT SEPESERPUN KEUNTUNGAN**. Termasuk Anda, Anda membaca tulisan saya **TIDAK SAYA BAYAR dan TIDAK MENDAPAT SEPESERPUN KEUNTUNGAN** , jadi silahkan tinggalkan apapun yang saya tulis jika menurut anda semuanya hanya sebuah **KETIDAK MASUK AKALAN BELAKA!.**


	11. Chapter 9 -Part II-

**.**

 **Our Destiny**

 **Suho : Girl (GS) | Kris : Boy | Yixing : Girl (GS) | Kai | Chanyeol | lead+**

 **Warning : Typo's , Absurd , No Feel**

 **Rated : T+ - M**

 **...**

 **BunnyJoon's Present**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Di Follow dan di Fav tanpa di review itu berasa di PHPin loh, Kkkk~**

 **Di mohon masukannya ^^**

 **Oh ya .. Baca sampe abiiisss ya ^^**

 **...**

 _Lama wanita itu terisak, sibuk mengurai perih dalam dirinya. Kehadiran Suho kecil, kemunculan Kris, pernderitaan Yixing serta kematian wanita itu. Semuanya terlalu berlebihan .._

 _Kim Junmyeon menarik nafasnya dalam, mengumpulkan sisa-sisa tenaga yang terkuras habis oleh tangisnya, mencari sedikit saja kekuatan untuk berucap mengenai satu pertanyaan yang terus menghantuinya "Lalu, Bagaimana Zhang Yixing melakukan ini semua ?" Suho menatap Kris dalam "Bagaimana Zhang Yixing membuat Suho mengenal siapa diriku ?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jelasnya semua itu terjadi" Kris menghela nafasnye pelan "Hanya saja, semenjak Ia sadar setelah komanya selama seminggu, aku pikir semuanya di mulai dari sana" Kris memandang Suho sendu, sementara Suho menatap dengan tatapan menuntut penjelasan.

"Jika biasanya seorang ibu membacakan sebuah dongeng untuk anak mereka, tapi tidak dengan Yixing, bukan dongeng yang dia ceritakan kepada Suho, tapi dirimu"

"Yixing selalu bercerita tentang siapa dirimu, bagaimana sosokmu, segala kebaikan dan kemurahan hatimu, ketangguhanmu, kekuatanmu, kelembutanmu hingga besarnya ketulusanmu hingga mampu memberi kesempatan untuk Yixing memiliki Suho sebagai malaikat hidupnya"

"Tentang wanita lain yang berkorban lebih besar dari dirinya, tentang Ibu lain yang harus Suho cintai dalam hidupnya. Tentang kemiripan kalian, tentang segala kesamaan kalian, hingga pada satu titik Suho merasa memiliki kalian berdua sebagai Ibunya"

Suho benar-benar sudah tak mampu menahan linangan airmatanya, dia tak sanggup menerima semuanya saat ini, ini terasa terlalu sulit, indah dan berlebihan dalam waktu bersamaan, Suho kehilangan amarahnya, terbuai oleh segala mulut manis Kris yang melulu berucap lirih dan perlahan mengetuk pintu iba hatinya.

Tapi ..

Tapi, mengapa semuanya masih terasa salah ? Ada yang salah! Ada yang mengganjal dalam hatinya, bukan sebuah kebencian tapi rasa yang lain yang tak bisa Ia jelaskan. Ini tak benar, ada sesuatu yang aneh di sini dan Suho tak tahu apa!

"Aku pernah meminta Yixing untuk menghentikan semuanya" Kris berhenti sejenak, Suho sontak menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Karena menurutku ini tak akan berarti apapun, tak akan merubah apapun" Suho masih tak mengerti maksud Kris, tapi entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba merasa terluka karena seolah Kris menolak dirinya, Demi Tuhan jangan permainkan rasa yang mulai bangkit dalam benaknya.

"Tidak, jangan salah paham" Kris mengerti arti tatapan Suho "Aku hanya tak ingin kembali melukaimu" bicara Kris berubah linglung, hanya tak ingin ada lagi kesalahpahaman apapun.

"Aku tak ingin menambah beban dan rasa sakitmu Junmyeon, sudah cukup semua penderitaan dimasa lalu yang Aku berikan padamu, Aku tak ingin menambah deritamu karena jejak kesalahan masa lalu yang tak akan pernah hilang" Kris berucap tak sabaran.

"Sebagaimanapun Yixing melalui derita ini, bagaimanapun aku terpuruk dan seberapa dalampun cinta Suho pada dirimu, Aku tahu ini salah. Ini tak akan mudah, kami semua hanyalah pendosa bagi hidupmu" lanjut Kris pelan hingga hanya terdengar seperti gumaman yang justru menambah deras laju airmata Suho.

"Miyane .."

Suho memandang Kris melalui ujung matanya yang basah, tak mengerti maksud permintaan maaf lirih Kris yang baru saja Pria itu gumamkan padanya

"Untuk ?"

"Membuatmu kembali menangis"

Jawaban Kris justru membuat duka yang menyelimuti Suho semakin besar, air mata yang menderas seiring derasnya hujan di luar sana tak lagi dapat Suho simpan, isakan yang mati-matian Ia tahan nyatanya hanya menambah sesak yang menggumul dahsyat dalam dadanya.

"Ada hal lain yang sebenarnya menjadi tujuan utamaku membawamu ke sini, tapi-" Kris terlihat menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan dia katakan, ragu mengukung hatinya "tapi- akan lebih baik aku menyelesaikan semuanya sekarang" Suho yang tak mengerti maksud Kris, kembali memandang pria itu penuh tanya.

Sementara Kris coba mengumpul segala keyakinan dalam dirinya, mengambil langkahnya kedepan, mendekati guci tempat abu Zhang Yixing berada. Lalu dengan sedikit tenaga Kris membuka kotak beludru berwarna biru tua yang terletak di sana, mengambil sesuatu.

"Yixing memintaku untuk menyerahkan ini kepadamu"

Sebuah surat.

Jutaan tanya masih menggurati wajah cantik itu, Suho dengan ragu menerima lembaran surat terlipat itu dari tangan Kris. Kembali menatap Pria itu tak mengerti.

"Bacalah .." ujar Kris pelan pada Suho yang masih memandangnya dengan mata basah, Kris tahu Suho tak mengerti situasi ini. Dalam diam wanita itu membuka lipatan kertas berwarna cream tsb, kemudian Kris berjalan menjauhi Suho, memberikan wanita itu waktu sendiri untuk membaca pesan terakhir yang sangat ingin Yixing sampaikan.

 **.**

 _ **Seoul, 22 September**_

 _ **Pertama kali, izinkan aku mengucapkan maaf atas kelancanganku melakukan hal yang tak seharusnya aku lakukan seperti ini, maafkan aku Junmyeon-ssi.**_

 _ **Sejujurnya .. Aku bahkan tak tahu kata apa yang harus kuucapkan, darimana Aku harus memulai semuanya, hanya saja setelah semua yang terjadi ada satu hal yang begitu aku inginkan, pengampunanmu.**_

 _ **Pertemuan terakhir kita, Aku memanggilmu dengan begitu sopan "Sammoniem" tapi kali ini biarkan Aku sedikit lancang untuk memanggilmu "Oenni", meski Aku yakin Kau tak pernah menginginkan adik sepertiku tapi Aku telah menganggapmu seperti Kakakku sendiri, sosok Malaikat tanpa sayap yang telah Tuhan kirimkan dan menjelma menjadi Kakak bagiku ..**_

 _ **Wanita yang paling tulus yang pernah Aku temui di Dunia ini ..**_

 _ **Oenni ..**_

 _ **Ku mohon ..**_

 _ **Maafkan aku ..**_

 _ **Dosa besar yang pernah Aku lakukan seumur hidupku adalah menyakiti hati wanita sepertimu, dan dosa besar itu telah menghantarkanku ke dalam kungkungan gelap sebuah lubang penyesalan seumur hidupku.**_

 _ **Aku tahu Kau pasti membenciku, Aku yakin Kau sangat membenciku. Tak ada penyesalan terhebat yang pernah ku rasakan hingga ajal datang menjemputku selain satu-satunya hal hina yang telah aku lakukan padamu, Demi Tuhan Aku tak akan pernah tenang bila kau belum menerima maafku.**_

 _ **Sekali lagi ku mohon, maafkanlah Aku, Oennie maafkan semua kesalahan dan dosaku.**_

 _ **Namun atas semua dosaku padamu, atas semua maafku padamu, Aku juga ingin mengatakan satu hal, Terima Kasih.**_

 _ **Terima kasih Oenni ..**_

 _ **Terima kasih ..**_

 _ **Terima kasih banyak karena kau telah memberiku kesempatan untuk memiliki semua hal yang wanita impikan dalam hidupnya. Kau telah membiarkanku hidup dalam kebahagian di akhir sisa hidupku, kebahagian yang ku jalani di atas deritamu.**_

 _ **Terima kasih telah membiarkanku memiliki malaikat kecil penguat hidupku, Wu Suho, juga Kris ..**_

 _ **Dia memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik, dia menjagaku dan memperlakukanku layaknya Aku adalah satu-satunya Permaisuri yang dia cintai, dia selalu menjaga perasaanku dan membuatku bahagia.**_

 _ **Tapi lebih dari itu, Aku tahu .. Jika dihatinya hanya ada satu nama yang tak akan pernah bisa tergantikan oleh siapapun, hanya ada satu wanita yang selalu menghuni pikirannya dan hatinya, dan itu adalah dirimu.**_

 _ **Di beberapa kesempatan aku sering melihatnya termanggu dalam diam, termenung berjam-jam seorang diri dan menghela nafas begitu berat saat mengakhirinya. Dia memang selalu menatapku, tapi yang dia lihat bukan diriku, melainkan bayangan dirimu.**_

 _ **Hampir setiap malam aku melihatnya termenung sambil memandangi fotomu di ruang kerjanya, di bawah lampu temaram itu tak jarang aku menemukan dia tengah menangis tergugu tanpa suara. Saat itu aku benar-benar ingin merengkuhnya, tapi aku tau, yang dia butuhkan bukanlah diriku tapi dirimu.**_

 _ **Dia selalu berceloteh betapa bahagianya dia memiliku dan Putri kami, tapi aku sebenarnya paham jika itu adalah kalimat hiburan yang tengah dia dengungkan pada dirinya sendiri. Dia berusaha keras untuk bahagia saat bersamaku meski dia sendiri tahu bahwa dialah yang paling terluka.**_

 _ **Aku tak mampu meraihnya, Aku tak memiliki kuasa untuk itu. Benar dia membuatku bahagia, tapi kenyataannya aku tak pernah mampu membahagiakannya, karena sesungguhnya bukan akulah sumber kebahagiaanya, kebahagiaannya hanya ada padamu.**_

 _ **Aku tak tahan terus melihatnya seperti itu. Maafkan aku, Oennie.**_

 _ **Untuk itu, aku ingin mengembalikannya, sumber kebahagiaanku pada pemilik sesungguhnya. Tak akan ada yang bisa mengubah takdir. Sejak awal, Kris adalah milikmu dan akan tetap selalu menjadi milikmu, selamanya ..**_

 _ **Dia adalah takdirmu. Walaupun tubuh dan raganya ada disampingku, walaupun sejauh apa jarak telah memisahkan raga kalian, sejauh apapun Oennie pergi dan tak lagi hidup dalam jangkauannya, tapi hati dan pikirannya senantiasa terpaku padamu, selamanya hanya milikmu.**_

 _ **Jika yang pertama kali adalah kata Maaf, lalu sebuah ucapan Terima kasih. Maka kali ini, dengan seluruh hidupku, aku ingin memohon satu hal padamu ..**_

 _ **Ku mohon Eonnie, kembalilah pada Kris. Meski dari sini, meski tak melihatnya langsung, Aku ingin melihatnya kembali bahagia, dan satu-satunya bahagia dalam hidup Kris adalah dirimu, hidup bersama wanita yang dia cintai, bersama wanita yang aku yakin juga masih sangat mencintainya hingga detik ini.**_

 _ **Aku yang telah merusaknya, dan akulah yang memiliki tanggung jawab memperbaikinya. Aku tahu ini adalah sebuah kelancangan dan begitu kurang ajar, tapi Oennie .. Ku mohon .. Kembalilah padanya .. kalian pantas untuk bahagia bersama selamanya.**_

 _ **Yang terakhir dan mungkin hal yang akan kau kutuk selamanya atas diriku, maukah kau juga menjaga sumber kebahagiaanku yang lain ? Aku tahu dia adalah jejak masa lalu kelam yang bahkan tak ingin kau ketahui keberadaannya, tapi Aku tahu wanita berhati mulia sepertimu tak akan pernah mampu membencinya.**_

 _ **Wu Suho, dia adalah malaikat kecil yang dulu kau ijinkan keberadaannya dengan segala bentuk pengorbananmu, kini dia sudah menjelma menjadi sosok anak perempuan cantik yang lincah dan menggemaskan. Dia adalah anak yang cerdas, percayalah dia tak akan banyak menyusahkanmu.**_

 _ **Kau tahu, ketika Aku menceritakan semua tentangmu binaran matanya dan senyum di bibir mungilnya begitu terpancar sebuah kebahagiaan, Dia begitu mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu, dia begitu mencintai Ibunya.**_

 _ **Maaf atas kelancanganku, tak ada niatan lain ketika aku memutuskan untuk memberinya nama sama sepertimu, Aku hanya ingin ada jejak dirimu dalam hidup kami, Aku tak ingin namamu hilang diterpa ombak, seumur hidup aku ingin merasa kau tetap ada diantara kami.**_

 _ **Tolong jaga dia Eonnie, tolong jaga dia untukku. Tak ada orang lain yang aku mampu percaya selain dirimu. Ku mohon terima kehadirannya, terima semua kasih sayang dan rasa cinta yang dia limpahkan hanya untukmu. Ku mohon, cintai dia.**_

 _ **Dan sekali lagi untuk yang terakhir kali ..**_

 _ **Maafkan Aku Oenni ..**_

 _ **Juga terima kasih banyak ..**_

 _ **Zhang Yixing.**_

 **.**

Tangan wanita itu terhempas tak bertenaga, meremat pelan surat terakhir dari Zhang Yixing untuknya. Hatinya tak karuan, perasaanya sesak tak menentu, pikirannya kacau. Hanya ada airmata yang menderas mengaliri wajahnya sejadi-jadinya. Tak ada kata, hanya lenguhan-lenguhan pedih yang terdengar pilu. Suho menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat berusaha dengan kuat menyembunyikan isakkan yang semakin sulit ia tahan.

Semuanya begitu sulit Ia terima, semuanya yang terjadi benar-benat tak bisa Ia pikul saat ini, perlahan Suho merasa mulai kehilangan kekuatannya hanya untuk menahan bobot tubuhnya sendiri.

Dengan tatapan kosong berkabut air mata, tanpa sadar tubuhnya terhempas begitu saja merasakan dinginnya marmer yang kali ini lebih menusuk sekujur tubuhnya. Ia bawa kedua telapak tangannya untuk membekap mulutnya sendiri, menahan lolosnya isakan yang seolah meronta minta di raungkan sepuas hati.

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, surat tulisan tangan terakhir Yixing telah pudar .. ternoda oleh air matanya sendiri. Sekuat apapun Ia coba tahan semua isakan itu, justru semakin terasa perih bak tikaman belati yang menusuk tepat di ulu hati.

Suho tak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan, Suho tak mengerti. Kenapa semuanya berakhir seperti ini, kenapa semuanya menjadi sangat memilukan. Suho merasa tak mampu menanggungnya, ini terlalu sulit, ini terlalu berat, ini terlalu berlebihan.

Tujuan awalnya datang ke Seoul hanya untuk menghadiri pernikahan adiknya, Kim Jongin. Tak ada niatan bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mengenang masa lalu apalagi kembali berhubungan dengan luka masa lalu yang jelas Ia hindari selama ini.

"Ini, apa kau sudah membacanya?" tanya Suho serak sambil mengontrol emosinya.

"Sudah" jawab Kris mencoba tetap tenang.

"Kenapa kau tak langsung mencariku setelahnya ?"

Kris menarik nafasnya dalam, mencoba menemukan sisa harapannya "Yixing memandang semuanya terlalu mudah, aku tak ingin kembali menyakitimu. Mencarimu lagi, dan kemudian memintamu kembali tanpa memikirkan bagaimana luka yang dulu pernah aku torehkan, itu adalah tindakan paling egois yang tak akan mampu aku lakukan"

"Lalu kenapa sekarang kau memberikan surat ini padaku ?" isakkan Suho pecah, dia berbicara dengan nada histeris yang sudah tak mampu dia tahan, melupakan fakta jika mereka sedang berbicara di tempat umum walaupun tak ada siapapun. Sementara Kris ? Sang pengecut yang hanya kembali diam, tak memiliki sebuah katapun untuk Ia ucapkan.

.

Bertemu Wu Suho yang ternyata anak dari Kris –mantan suaminya bersama Yixing. Lalu derita yang di susul kematian wanita itu, terlebih Suho kecil yang terus saja menyebutnya Ibu. Semua terlalu pahit, kenyataan yang terjadi terlalu pedih.

Kenapa takdir seolah-olah selalu menjebaknya dalam permainan keji tanpa ampun. Suho membuka lembar-lembar dosanya di masa lalu, menebak-nebak dosa kejam mana yang telah Ia lakukan hingga mendapat balasan begitu berat seperti ini.

Kris, pernikahan mereka hingga anaknya bersama Kris, -anaknya ..

Suho meraih kesadaran dengan meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Membunuh sesak dalam dadanya dalam satu tarikan nafas panjang, kemudian membawa pandangannya menuju Kris. Pria yang tengah menunduk dalam bersimbah air mata dalam diamnya.

"K-kris .." panggilnya serak, sang pemilik nama buru-buru menyeka air matanya.

Wanita itu bangkit, mengumpulkan sisa-sisa tenaga miliknya. Lalu berjalan terseok, menghampiri sebuah ruang dalam lemari yang di tutupi kaca bening. Membelai kaca itu sendu, seolah kembali menarik luka paling parah yang pernah Ia terima seumur hidup.

Kris membisu, hanya tak mengerti apa yang coba Suho sampaikan secara tersirat padanya.

Bersama tetesan deras air mata miliknya yang kembali mengalir, Suho membuka pelan pintu kaca tsb. Sederhana, sebuah guci berukiran tinta emas tergeletak di sana, tanpa sebuah figura atau barang-barang berharga seperti biasanya, begitu kosong bahkan tanpa sebuah nama.

Hingga letak guci itu Suho geser pelan dari posisinya, menampakkan sebuah kotak cincin beludru berwarna merah berbentuk hati dan Kris tak bodoh untuk tahu benda apa itu. Ukiran sampingnya bertinta hitam tertulis nama mereka " _Kim Junmyeon dan Wu Yi Fan_ " , hadiah pernikahan juga pengikat penikahan mereka bertahun-tahun silam.

Hanya saja, Kris yang bodoh itu masih tak mengerti .. Mengapa ada cincin pernikahan mereka –yang kembali Suho pungut di bawah tangga pengadilan tahun-tahun lalu- berada di sana. Sampai Suho meraihnya, menggenggamnya erat lalu meletakkan benda itu di atas telapak tangan besar Kris.

Tanpa sebuah kata ..

Hanya air mata ..

Dan sebuah tatapan sendu, penuh rasa bersalah juga marah, menyiratkan kekecewaan yang begitu mendalam, mampu membimbing pemikirian liar Kris untuk menemukan jawabannya. Lama Kris menatap Suho dalam diam, mencari-cari jawaban atas teka-teki yang begitu rumit baginya.

"Kim Junmyeon" suara berat itu menggumam penuh prasangka, Suho mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kris, kemana saja asal bukan tatapan nyalang dengan mata merah milik lelaki itu.

"Kim Junmyeon, tatap aku !"

"JELASKAN APA INII!" pekiknya tak segan, tak hanya Suho yang terhenyak, Suho kecil yang semula terlelap dalam gendongan kokok Kris pun sontak tersadar dari alam mimpinya.

"DEMI TUHAN, KIM JUNMYEON CEPAT JAWAB AKU!"

Pandangan Suho bergerak resah, menyapu sekeliling dengan cepat, suara tegas itu menakuti sebagian besar dirinya. Suho tak ingin lari lagi, tapi dia benar-benar tak tahu harus bertindak seperti apa. Jangankan berucap panjang lebar menjelaskan, bernafas saja rasanya begitu sulit.

Dengan terburu dan masih berderai airmata, Suho memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan besar yang terasa sangat menyesakkan itu, tak peduli betapa Kris begitu emosial saat ini.

"KIM JUNMYEON!"

Baru beberapa langkah di mulainya Suho langsung menghentikan kakinya begitu mendengar suara berat Kris menyebut namanya -lagi. Dengan kaku Suho membalikkan tubuhnya, sudah Ia katakan jika Ia tak ingin lagi melarikan diri, dengan segala kekalutan dalam dirinya, Ia coba memberanikan diri menatap ke arah Kris dengan penuh air mata, dan Kris mencoba mendekatinya bersama Suho kecil yang sudah tebangun dan berjalan dalam gandengannya.

"Oemmaaa .." Suho kecil berseru sambil berusaha berlari mendekati Suho.

Tanpa di duga, Suho bersama seluruh kekalutan serta kebingungan yang mendera dirinya secara refleks melangkah mundur dengan cepat, tanpa sadar menolak dengan tatapan sulit di artikan, mengejutkan Suho kecil yang langsung menghentikan langkahnya langsung menatap Suho berkaca-kaca. Dan perubahan raut wajah Suho kecil sukses kembali membuat Suho diselimuti perasaan bersalah yang tak jelas muaranya.

Suho kecil berbalik, menatap Ayahnya sedih. Namun tak ada lengan hangat yang terbuka hendak memberinya pelukan, Ayahnya mematung, menatap tajam ke arah sang Ibu dan dirinya masih terlalu naif untuk mengartikan tatapan apa itu.

Gadis kecil itu kebingungan, dulu Yixing Oemma bilang jika Ia menjadi anak baik dan penurut maka Suho Oemma akan datang. Suho Oemma yang mencintainya, tapi kenapa ? Kenapa semua orang kini sibuk diam dalam tangis dan mengabaikannya ?

"Kim Junmyeon, apa dia .. diaa ... "

"Eomma (hiks)" Suho kecil ikut menangis, Ia hendak mengadu dan hanya nama 'Oemma' yang terucap tanpa Ia sadari. Gadis kecil itu benci situasi seperti ini, Ia tak suka dan ikut merasa sedih melihat wanita yang dia anggap sebagai ibu menangis dihadapannya, juga Ayahnya.

Tangisan gadis kecil itu menarik Kim Junmyeon dari seluruh emosi dalam dirinya, menyesali ledakkan emosi yang tak mampu dia tahan "Maaf" lirih Suho pelan.

"Maaf .. Maafkan aku" Suho berucap sambil menggeleng penuh kelirihan, entah maaf untuk apa. Untuknya yang membuat Suho kecil ketakutan, atau justru maaf pada Kris atas semua yang baru saja Pria itu ketahui ?

Tak ada penjelasana setelahnya, wanita itu berbalik kemudian melangkah cepat meninggalkan Kris yang hanya mampu berdiri mematung tanpa daya menatap punggungnya yang mulai menjauh. Kris tak bodoh untuk mengetahui situasi ini, tak ada niatan dalam dirinya untuk mengejar Suho.

Karena guci di sisi kanannya, menariknya lebih kuat untuk tinggal. Tinggal dan meraung sejadi-jadinya.

"Oemma .. Oemmaaaa .." raungan Suho kecil tak lagi terdengar, terbungkam oleh raungan pilu milik Kris "Appa .. Apppaaaa .." gadis kecil itu menarik jemari Kris sekuat tenaga yang Ia miliki, namun Sang Ayah mengacuhkannya dan lebih memilih terisak berurai air mata menatap entah apa, gadis kecil itu tak mengerti, yang Ia tahu .. dirinya merasa terbuang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tungkai tak bertenaga itu berlari semampu yang Ia bisa, menembus derasnya hujan berlari entah kemana. Yang Ia inginkan hanyalah pergi, menjauh dari kenyataan ini. Pergi sejauh mungkin, pergi dan tak ingin kembali.

Ia hanya tak mampu berpikir hal lain selain kabur dari kekejaman takdir ini, melarikan diri bak pengecut, sama seperti yang sudah-sudah. Bersama derasnya hujan yang mengguyur basah tubuhnya, juga menghapus jejak air matanya ..

Tak ada tujuan, bahkan Ia tak tahu arah mana yang telah Ia pilih, sudah ku katakan jika Ia hanya berlari kesetanan seperti orang gila, mencoba kabur dari kungkungan kesakitan yang seolah tak pernah berhenti.

Lelah ..

Hanya saja kata lelah terlalu sederhana untuk menggambarkan kondisi dirinya ..

 _"Kim Junmyeon"_

Hingga sebuah suara berat terdengar samar berlomba sampai ke telinganya bersama air hujan

 _"Kim Junmyeon"_

Suara yang seolah memberinya sebuah harapan, untuk membuang semua mimpi buruk ini

 _"Kim Junmyeon"_

Suho menemukannya, wanita itu berbalik dan di sana .. tak jauh dari tempat Ia berdiri, di bawah derasnya hujan meski tertutup kabut namun sosoknya dapat Suho lihat begitu jelas. Park Chanyeol, tengah tersenyum lebar bak idot sembari terengah lelah, kemudian merentangkan tangannya, menyajikan dekapan hangat yang begitu Ia butuhkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-tbc-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ending dengan tidak elitnya, Wkakakaka :v**

 **Sebenarnya Joon gak nyangka, kalo Yixing di sini di pandang jahat banget :3**

 **Dari awal gak niat bikin Yixing di benci di sini, Joon pikir semua jelas karena di sini Yixing sejujurnya sama sekali gak punya salah. Kalau memang harus ada yang di cap bersalah, itu pasti Kris. Tapi kembali lagi, setiap emosi dari kalimat yang Joon tulis tetep readers yang nilai, dan gimana ? Apa kesalahan Yixing sudah termaafkan ?**

 **Joon sedikit aja mau main-main sama Kris, buat dia menderita dikit meskipun sebenernya dia emang uda menderita sejak awal sih, Cuma yah .. belum sepadan aja apa yang Kris rasain sm yang Junmyeon rasain.**

 **Joon pernah ingetin kalau CY punya peran yang gak main-main kan ? Muehehehe~**

 **Kalau di tanya ini endingnya bakalan Suho-CY atau Suho-Kris, jawabannya ada di readers kok. Maunya gimana ? Kkkkk~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Last but not least, THANK YOU buat semua yang uda support dan ngetik-ngetik di kolom review. Komentar kalian multivitamin buat lanjut nulis ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **...**

 **.**

* * *

.

" _Kau sudah mendoakan Suho Oemma ?"_

" _Eum.. Tentu saja .." si kecil mengangguk buru-buru_

" _Eomma, Apa Suho Oemma itu cantik ?"_

" _Sangat!" jawab Yixing antusias "Suho Eomma adalah wanita paling cantik di dunia ini, sama seperti kau .." Yixing mencubit hidung Suho kecil gemas_

" _Matanya tipis, melengkung begitu indah ketika tertawa, sama seperti milikmu .."_

" _Bibirnya selalu menyunggingkan senyum kehangatan, juga sama seperti dirimu .."_

" _Suaranya yang merdu dan begitu lembut ketika berucap, lagi-lagi sama sepertimu .."_

 _Senyuman cerah terbit menghiasi wajah Suho kecil mendengar cerita sang Ibu, namun tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah bingung, menatap sang Ibu penuh tanya "Kenapa Aku mirip Suho Eomma ? Memangnya aku tidak mirip dengan Oemma ?"_

" _Tentu saja kau mirip Oemma, tapi menurut Oemma kau jauh lebih mirip dengan Suho Oemma"_

" _Kenapa bisa begitu ? Kenapa aku lebih mirip Suho Oemma di banding dengan Oemma ?"_

 _Yixing tersenyum, Suho kecilnya memang selalu penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu "Karena Appa sangat mencintai Suho Oemma ?!" gumamnya tulus_

 _Sementara si mungil menautkan alisnya tak mengerti "Memangnya Appa tidak mencintai Oemma ? Apa Appa hanya mencintai Suho Oemma ?" tanyanya sedikit heran meski dirinya sendiri tak begitu mengerti makna cinta dan dicintai._

 _Yixing terkekeh pelan "Tentu saja Appa mencintai Oemma, Appa juga sangat mencintaimu, Mencintai Suho Oemma, Appa mencintai kita semua" jawab Yixing sembari mengusap sayang surai sang buat hati, Suho kecil mengangguk senang._

 _Benar, Appanya selalu membisikkan kalimat-kalimat seperti itu setiap pagi ketika mengantarkannya pergi sekolah, dan setiap malam ketika menemaninya tidur. Tentu Kris mencintainya kan ?_

 _._

" _Oemma .." panggil si kecil ragu_

" _Ada apa sayang ?" tanya Yixing lembut, menatap wajah Suho kecil sama lembutnya_

" _Lalu .. Apa Suho Oemma mencintaiku ?"_

 _Pertanyaan tak terduga Suho kecil menghilangkan senyum di wajah Yixing seketika. Yixing membisu, menghadirkan kesunyian cukup lama di antara mereka membuat Suho kecil mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, tak suka menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaannya._

 _Yixing kembali menemukan senyumannya "Tentu saja Suho Eomma mencintaimu sayang .. Dia pasti sangat mencintaimu. Karena jika dia tidak mencintaimu, dia tak akan membiarkan Eomma untuk memilikimu"_

 _Ada binaran bahagia muncul di kedua manik mata hitam legam itu, Suho kecil tersenyum penuh arti menatap Yixing sumringah._

 _._

 _"Kau mau berjanji satu hal pada Oemma ?"_

 _"Berjanji ? Apa ?"_

 _"Jangan pernah menangis ketika kau tak lagi menemukan Oemma di dekatmu"_

 _"Maksud Oemma ?" Suho kecil menatap tak suka, Ia tak suka Oemmanya pergi jauh darinya_

 _"Jika nanti, Oemma pergi dan tak lagi di sampingmu teruslah berjanji untuk menjadi anak baik, jangan nakal dan menyusahkan Appa .." senyum di wajah Suho kecil luntur, memandang Yixing marah_

 _"Sebagai imbalannya, jika kau terus menjadi anak baik dan penurut maka Suho Oemma akan datang"_

 _"Suho Oemma ? Akan datang menemuiku ?" tanya Suho kecil riang khas suara anak-anak, entah menguar kemana semua tatapan tak sukanya barusan_

 _"Oh .." Yixing mengangguk, menyeka buliran air mata yang nyari lolos dari kelopaknya sementara senyum bahagia tak bisa gadis kecil itu hilangkan dengan mudah._

 _"Aku janji ! Aku akan jadi anak baik, aku tidak akan menangis dan menyusahkan Appa. Aku janji Oemma !" ujar gadis itu semangat, penuh senyuman membanyangkan Suho Oemmanya yang cantik dan baik hati akan datang menemuinya nanti._

 _"Anak pintar" Yixing mengacak gemas surai kehitaman itu._

 _"Dan sekarang, anak baik harus segera tidur" Yixing menaikkan selimut sebatas dada Suho kecil "Selama malam malaikat kecil Oemma .." sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat di kening Suho kecil "Selamat malam Yixing Oemma, Selamat Malam Appa, juga .. Selamat Malam Suho Oemma" gumamnya pelan memulai langkahnya memasuki alam mimpi_

 _._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	12. Chapter 10

**.**

 **Our Destiny**

 **Suho : Girl (GS) | Kris : Boy | Yixing : Girl (GS) | Kai | Chanyeol | lead+**

 **Warning : Typo's , Absurd , No Feel**

 **Rated : T+ - M**

 **...**

 **BunnyJoon's Present**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next Chapt = Last Chapt!**

 **Update as soon as possible!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit masih menumpahkan tangis, meski tak sederas beberapa jam lalu hingga kini tetesan air langit itu berubah desiran dingin menusuk. Sama, seperti wanita yang tengah duduk kaku, menyandarkan punggung sempitnya pada pinggiran tempat tidur membiarkan dinginnya marmer bermain di kulit pucatnya. Air matanya memang sudah nyaris mengering, namun pikirannya masih saja kacau, rambut basah miliknya sama sekali tak berniat Ia keringkan bersama rasa dingin menusuk yang enggan Ia halau.

"Minumlah"

"Bisa memberiku sesuatu yang lebih keras ?"

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul mendengar permintan Suho "Saat ini kau butuh pikiran yang jernih Kim Junmyeon, bukan mabuk" ujarnya lembut sambil ikut mendudukan diri di lantai bersama wanita itu, Chanyeol juga ikut menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Minumlah" bujuk Chanyeol kembali.

Suho meneguk secara perlahan teh hangat yang diberikan Chanyeol, menikmati aliran hangat yang seolah mencairkan kebekuan darah dalam nadinya dan teh hangat yang sedikit banyak mampu mengusir dingin walau tak mampu mengusir segala kekacauan dalam kepalanya.

"Kau punya tempat tidur yang nyaman, empuk dan begitu hangat disini, kenapa kita harus duduk di lantai ?"

Mereka membatalkan penerbangan Seoul – New York yang jika saja bergegas mereka masih bisa menumpang di sana dan benar-benar pergi dari semua ini. Namun sikukuh Chanyeol dalam diam membawa wanita itu kembali, ke Mansion keluarga Kim. Rumah megah yang telah lebih dari 6 tahun Suho tinggalkan.

Dan di sinilah mereka, kamar pribadi Nyonya Besar keluarga Kim, Kim Junmyeon. Tak ada yang berbeda, nyaris sama seperti 6 tahun lalu. Hanya ada beberapa kali pergantian perabotan selebihnya benar-benar sama, bahkan seluruh foto dan letak pernak-pernik kecil dalam ruangan itu nyaris tak bergeser barang se-inch pun.

"Aku merasa nyaman berada di lantai saat ini, hawa dinginnya menenangkan" jawaban lemah keluar dari mulut Suho sambil menarik lututnya hingga tertekuk, membuat gumpalan-gumpalan tissue kotor berjatuhan dari pangkuannya.

"Kau menghabiskan persediaan tissue, sepertinya besok kita harus berbelanja" Chanyeol bermaksud membangun percakapan ringan dengan wanita yang duduk disebelahnya, tapi sepertinya Suho tak tertarik.

"Maaf" hanya gumaman pelan yang keluar dari mulut Suho, meminta maaf atas kekacauan yang dia timbulkan di rumahnya sendiri ?

"Tak masalah, inikan rumahmu" kekehan ringan berderai singkat memecah kesunyian, begitu singkat. Karena dalam hitungan detik berikutnya, hening kembali menyergap. Tak ada yang berniat kembali membangun sebuah percakapan, tidak Suho, tidak pula Chanyeol.

.

Beberapa jam lalu pesan singkat yang Chanyeol kirimkan pada Suho nyaris tak berbalas, hingga handphone milik Chanyeol berdering, menerima sebuah pesan balasan singkat dari Suho, begitu singkat _"Columbarium, Dongdaemun"_ nyaris membuat Chanyeol tersedak ludahnya sendiri ketika membacanya.

Tak ada satupun panggilan terjawab setelahnya, tidak pula ada pesan singkatnya yang terbalas. Chanyeol jelas khawatir ketika tau dimana keberadaan Suho. _"Dongdaemun ? Columbarium ? Bersama Kris ? Untuk apa ? Bertemu anak mereka ? Bukahkah mereka akan menemui Yixing ? Lalu apa ini ?"_

Membutuhkan jawaban, dengan tanpa membuang waktu Chanyeol langsung menjemput Suho tanpa persetujuan. Setelahnya menemukan wanita itu berlari putus asa di bawah guyuran hujan, Chanyeol tak bodoh untuk tahu bahwa ada yang tak beres terjadi tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Juga ketika membawa wanita itu ke sini –Mansion keluarga Kim, Chanyeol tak menerima sebaris penjelasan apapun, seluruh pertanyaan milik Chanyeol tak satupun terjawab, selain isak tangis nyaris hitungan jam yang Ia dapat, hanya kebisuan wanita itu yang dapat Chanyeol teguk.

Namun Chanyeol tak ingin bertanya, bukan karena tak peduli melainkan hanya membiarkannya seperti yang seharusnya, membiarkan Suho terus menangis menumpahkan segala perasaan yang dia tahan nyaris selama 6 tahun ini. Perasaan yang rasanya begitu nyata Chanyeol lihat dengan mata telanjang, namun begitu erat Suho mendekap dan menyembunyikannya rapat-rapat.

 _ **.**_

Lama mereka terdiam hingga akhirnya Suho mulai mampu mengendalikan emosi, di sampingnya Chanyeol bertindak sebagai pendengar yang baik menyimak secara seksama apa yang membuat wanita itu terlihat benar-benar di ambang hancur, meski Chanyeol tahu masih ada sisa-sisa akal sehat di balik tangisannya.

Chanyeol menarik kesimpulan dengan otak cemerlangnya, Kim Junmyeon bertemu sang mantan suami –Wu Yi Fan, juga anak yang telah memporak-porandakan hidupnya –Wu Suho, mengetahui penderitaan Zhang Yixing, lalu mengetahui kematian wanita itu serta surat terakhir Yixing untuknya, juga .. juga pengakuan tak jelas Suho pada Kris mengenai _kehadiran_ anak mereka.

Tapi ada satu hal yang Chanyeol mengerti namun tak Suho selipkan dalam cerita lirihnya barusan, kenyataan perasaan wanita itu. Chanyeol paham, bagaimanapun Chanyeol salah satu pihak yang mengambil andil cukup banyak atas semua ini. Perceraian Suho, kematian anak Kris dan Suho, kepindahan wanita itu jauh ke New York, bahkan hingga detik ini Chanyeol adalah salah satu orang yang begitu paham bagaimana isi hati wanita yang nyaris 6 tahun tak luput dari penglihatannya.

.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang ?" tanya Chanyeol di selimuti kepedulian sepenuhnya.

"Buruk"

Tanpa Suho menjelaskan pun Chanyeol dapat melihat kebenaran dari jawaban wanita itu. Tak perlu Chanyeol repot mencari-cari sebuah kebohongan dari jawaban wanita di sebelahnya, bahkan tanpa Pria itu ajukan sebuah pertanyaan pun sejujurnya Chanyeol telah tahu jawabannya, jauh lebih dari sekedar 'Buruk'.

"Boleh aku bertanya satu hal ?"

"Hmm" gumam Suho, mengijinkan.

"Apa kau masih mencintainya ?" Dan lagi, Chanyeol mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan yang dirinya sendiri telah tahu jawabannya.

Sebuah pertanyaan yang kembali memancing airmata Kim Junmyeon.

 _Pertanyaan mengenai sesungguhnya apa akhir kisah rumit ini._

.

Cinta ?

Biarkan Chanyeol dengan lancang menjawab pertanyaan yang Ia ajukan sendiri pada Suho !

Tentu saja Suho masih mencintainya, Pria itu –Wu Yi Fan. Bahkan kalau boleh Chanyeol jabarkan lagi Ia berani bertaruh atas nyawanya sendiri jika perasaan cinta seorang Kim Junmyeon pada seorang Wu Yi Fan hingga detik ini masih sama besarnya, dikali kerinduan yang teramat sangat dan Chanyeol bukan Pria bodoh untuk tak mengetahui itu.

Dari bagaimana Suho menangis tergugu memeluk erat bingkai foto pernikahan mereka –Kris dan Suho– selama bertahun-tahun di setiap malam, dari bagaimana Suho menutup rapat-rapat hatinya untuk orang lain, Chanyeol tak bodoh untuk tak tahu jawaban atas pertanyaan yang baru saja bibirnya lontarkan.

Tapi sejak 6 tahun yang lalu, Chanyeol tentu juga orang yang paling tahu bagaimana wanita itu begitu keras menahan diri, seolah menyerah pada takdir akan perasaanya. Suho mengubur perasaannya dalam-dalam, bahkan tak mengijinkan dirinya sendiri untuk kembali berharap seolah merasa semesta tak akan pernah mendukung wanita untuk dapat meraih Prianya. Kedatangannya kembali wanita itu ke Seoul pun tanpa membawa sebuah asa apapun, dia tak mengharapkan apapun –selain sebuah kekhawatiran dan sebuah trauma hebat di dirinya.

Dan sekali lagi Chanyeol tahu, semuanya ..

.

Cinta ?

Kim Junmyeon bahkan bertanya-tanya, cinta itu apa ? Seperti apa ? Apa hancur seperti ini masuk dalam kategori 'arti cinta ?'

Tapi jika Ia harus jujur dengan mengesampingkan semua kekacauan ini, maka jawabannya adalah _IYA!_ Dibalik semua kehancuran ini, maka Ia tak akan menampik jika rasa cinta-lah alasan mengapa rasanya 6 tahun berpisah milyaran mill daratan dan lautan, terpisak oleh ruang dan waktu nyatanya masih saja membuatnya hancur karena Pria yang sama, tentu saja sebabnya cinta bukan ? apalagi ?

Dan kini kenyataan yang terjadi seolah kembali menjeratnya, takdir seperti tengah mengajaknya bermain game yang begitu menyenangkan. Surat dari Yixing membuat Suho merasa seolah masuk dalam lingkaran garis kehidupan yang tak terduga.

Bayangan indah tentang kembali bersama Kris, satu-satunya Pria yang Ia cintai teramat sangat di dunia ini, merajut kembali asa bahagia bersama, hidup di bawah atap yang sama dengan segala cinta, betapa Ia rindukan lengan kokoh tempatnya menaruh segala harapan, sungguh Suho begitu goyah. Semuanya terdengar begitu mudah, hingga rasa-rasanya jika di pikirkan lagi ini seperti penawaran paling menarik yang akhirnya diberikan oleh takdir padanya.

Sekali lagi, semua pertimbangan ini atas dasar _Cinta._

Tapi Kim Junmyeon juga tak bisa berbohong jika kini rasa takutlah yang menjadi dominan akan perasaannya sendiri, menyergap cinta itu dan semakin menyembunyikannya dalam di dasar hati gelap tak berdasar, takut jika ini adalah jebakan takdir yang nantinya akan benar-benar menghancurkannya, lebih hancur dan tak bersisa.

Bagaimana caranya melupakan rasa bersalah masa lalu akibat kematian anak mereka ? Lalu bagaimana menerima Kris yang berarti Ia juga harus menerima bekas kesalahan masa lalu Kris yang berjejak selamanya, meski Suho sendiri tahu bahwa kehidupan gadis kecil itu sama sekali bukan sebuah kesalahan.

Tapi sanggupkah Ia ? Mencintai Suho kecil, buah hati Kris dan Yixing seperti dia mencintai anaknya sendiri ? Sanggupkah Kim Junmyeon menjadi sosok Ibu atas seseorang yang paling berjasa atas kehancuran hidupnya ? Sanggupkah Ia melupakan segala derita masa lalu dan melangkah ke dunia baru bersama Kris dan anaknya ? Pesimis, Wanita itu begitu pesimis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah nyaris 5 hari berlalu, dan tak ada yang berubah ketika Chanyeol lagi-lagi memasuki kamar utama pagi itu. Tisu berserakan di lantai, makanan dingin yang sama sekali tak sedikitpun tersentuh, gorden kamar yang di tutup rapat-rapat melarang matahari menyampaikan sinarnya, lampu utama yang dimatikan dan hanya menyisakan sebelah lampu tidur menciptakan keremangan, juga seseorang yang lagi-lagi hanya bergelung dalam selimutnya bahkan enggan sekedar merubah posisi tidurnya.

Tidak ada lagi barang sebuah kata yang terucap dari bibir wanita itu sejak pertanyaan cinta malam-malam kemarin dari Chanyeol.

New York dan Wu Yi Fan.

Hanya dua itu yang Chanyeol simpan sebagai jawaban Suho atas pertanyaannya malam lalu, karena masih ada kemungkinan jika wanita itu berniat kembali 'melarikan diri' dari semua ini seperti yang sudah-sudah, namun nyatanya wanita itu bahkan sama sekali tak mengungkit apapun tentang kepulangan mereka ke New York atau sama sekali tak mengungkit apapun tentang perasaannya.

5 hari Chanyeol membiarkan semua ini, dan Pria itu rasa cukup.

Tungkai panjang itu melangkah tegas, sesekali menyingkirkan gumpalan-gumpalan tisu berserakan yang coba menghalangi jalannya. Menarik gorden tebal itu, membiarkan cahaya silaunya menyakiti kornea mata Suho.

"Park Chanyeol!" hardik Suho keras di bawah suara seraknya, wanita itu benar-benar terlihat kacau.

Tak ada jawaban dan Chanyeol benar-benar tak berminat untuk sekedar bertengkar dan berbalas kata dengan wanita dewasa ini. Pria itu menyibakkan selimut tebal Suho kasar, menarik lengan ranting wanita itu hingga tubuh mungil miliknya tersentak duduk.

"Aww, Park apa yang kau lakukan ?" erangnya marah, tak suka diperlakukan kasar.

"Bangun dan mandi, Jongin ada di bawah" setelahnya Ia dorong tubuh ringkih itu ke dalam kamar mandi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bertemu Kim Jongin adalah pilihan terburuk, ada sedikit sesal ketika Suho akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menemui Jongin. Belajar dari pengalaman yang sudah-sudah bertemu Jongin dalam keadaan kacau hanyalah memperburuk keadaannya.

Tungkai panjang yang menyilang sombong, tangan bersedekap angkuh di dada dengan tatapan tegas yang sulit diartikan. Ayolah .. Suho berterima kasih jika Chanyeol berbaik hati menyelamatkannya kali ini –lagi. Sejujurnya belum ada yang ingin Ia utarakan, juga belum ada pilihan dalam hatinya yang benar-benar jelas untuk semua ini.

Kembali ke New York atau kembali kepada Wu Yi Fan ?

Rasanya diam, bergelung dengan air mata di ranjang hangatnya jauh lebih baik. Tanpa melakukan apapun bahkan menerima asupan makanan, mungkin mati perlahan-lahan menjadi pilihan terbaik dari segala jalan.

"Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya" ujar Pria itu –Jongin begitu tenang, Suho tak mampu membaca apapun dari raut wajah adiknya.

 _Lalu, Kau ingin aku kembali ke New York ?_ Suho simpan pertanyaan itu, dan kebisuan Ia pilih sebagai balasan kalimat Jongin.

"Masih berminat dengan New York ?"

Gotcha! Suho tak pernah salah bukan atas pemikirannya ?

 _Menarik!_ Lagi-lagi Suho simpan jawabannya, kembali menyajikan kebisuan panjang.

New York ? Berarti kembali pergi dari Kris ? Juga melenyapkan asa seorang gadis kecil untuk kembali memiliki seorang Ibu ? Ada rasa ngilu di hatinya, namun Ia seolah baik-baik saja atas itu.

"Pergilah .." Suho mengangkat dagunya cepat, menatap Jongin tak mengerti

"Pergi ?" Ia ulang kata itu menjadi sebuat kata tanya

"Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya, mungkin terdengar begitu lancang tapi pergilah .. baik rumah ini, maupun New York, singkirkan keduanya dari pilihan jawaban di kepalamu. Temui Pria itu, dia .." Jongin menggantung kalimatnya, membiarkan Suho berpusar dalam pikiran resah ".. begitu kacau" Jongin bangkit, berbalik lalu melangkah begitu tenang di atas tungkai kokohnya. Menyisakan Suho dengan berbaris-baris pemikiran keruh.

 _Menjelaskan semuanya ?_

 _Pria itu ?_

 _Kacau ?_

Suho butuh penjelasan, dan "Chanyeol!" teriaknya nyaris pecah dalam tangis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Kau tahu hal paling romantis dari filosofi sebuah hujan ?"**_

Chanyeol masih bersedekap, menatap Suho hangat dengan pancaran mata yang tak biasa, membuat wanita itu mengerutkan dahinya dalam. Apa-apaan ini ? Ia meneriaki Chanyeol, lalu menemukan Pria tinggi ini tengah berdiri di balkon, bersedekap dada membiarkan tempias hujan membasahi ujung kakinya. Kemudian pertanyaannya atas apa yang terjadi justru dibalas oleh sebuah pertanyaan konyol ?

Chanyeol tahu Suho tak berminat dengan jawaban yang Ia itu berikan, namun Ia tetap melanjutkan kalimatnya _**"Bahwa dia selalu saja kembali dengan derasnya meski Ia tahu bagaimana sakitnya terjatuh, bahkan ribuan kali .."**_

"Bodoh!" jawab Suho datar "Hujan saja yang bodoh" Chanyeol mengulas senyum atas jawaban Suho, lebih kepada bahwa akhirnya wanita ini terperangkap dalam ceritanya.

"Kau tak ingin tahu alasannya ?" tak ada jawaban, Chanyeol melanjutkan mantap.

"Ketika air bumi menguap lalu berkumpul dalam kantung awan, ada saatnya ketika sang awan akhirnya sadar bahwa Ia telah serakah dan begitu rakus meraupnya, pada akhirnya .. awan akan mengembalikannya .. Mengembalikan semua air yang telah Ia curi dari dasar daratan kepada daratan itu sendiri"

"Sama seperti _**takdir**_ "

Suho menyerngitkan dahinya semakin dalam, maksudnya ? Jujur Ia masih tak mengerti makna di balik kalimat Chanyeol dan apa tujuan Pria tinggi itu mengatakan semua ini padanya, cih .. picisan.

Dan tatapan itu jelas Chanyeol tangkap namun lagi-lagi hanya sebuah senyum yang Chanyeol berikan, hingga Suho tak mampu menahan diri untuk tak bertanya.

"Maksudmu ?"

"Air hujan akhirnya akan kembali pada buminya, daratannya, dimana seharusnya Ia berada. Tak peduli seberapa jauh matahari menjadikannya uap dan awan mencurinya lalu menyimpannya erat di atas langit sana"

"Sama seperti _**takdir .."**_

" _ **Sejauh apapun takdir membawamu pergi, maka ketahuilah .. bahwa takdir pula yang akan membawamu kembali .. ke tempat dimana seharusnya kau berada. Dan tempatmu kembali .. adalah tempatmu pertama kali pergi"**_

.

 _Takdir kejam seharusnya telah usai .._

 _Takdir telah membawanya kembali .._

 _Satu-satunya takdir yang tertulis atas nama Kim Junmyeon .._

 _Ada di sini .._

 _._

Suho diam, wanita itu kehilangan kata-katanya ..

"Jelas-jelas kau masih sangat mencintainya" ujar Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba dengan nada ceria -seperti Chanyeol yang biasanya.

"Buatlah takdir mengikuti pilihanmu, berhenti hanya pasrah mengikuti alurnya"

"Kenyataan bahwa kau masih sangat mencintainya adalah satu-satunya alasan mengapa kau harus memilih takdir ini. Kau telah pulang Kim, maka tinggalah di sini selamanya"

"Bukan New York, atau apapun" _Juga bukan aku_

"Jangan terlalu banyak memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak berguna, cobalah dengarkan bisikan hatimu"

Bisikkan hati ?

Saat ini hatinya bahkan sedang berteriak, hatinya ikut meraung lara akan semua hal yang telah terjadi. Tapi tak dapat memungkiri, ada dorongan yang sangat kuat yang membuatnya ingin kembali, Suho begitu ingin kembali, dia ingin kembali bersama pria yang masih amat sangat dia cintai.

Tapi lagi-lagi pertanyaan yang sama kembali hinggap apakah dia mampu ? apakah dia bisa ? sanggupkah dirinya ?

Suho ragu, wanita itu takut. Takut akan perasaan sakit yang akan datang kembali dan membawanya pada kehancuran tak bersisa. Hidup bagai zombie selama beberapa tahun kebelakang karena kesakitan yang dia alami membuat Suho tak ingin kembali merasakan kehancuran itu. Dia .. takut! Bukan takut untuk kembali, hanya takut untuk menerima.

Dan sesungguhnya Chanyeol telah berada di ambang kesanggupannya. Untuk terus bertahan dan ikut bermain dalam keegoisan dan pikiran sempit Kim Junmyeon, Chanyeol rasa perannya telah usai.

6 tahun, kehadirannya memang di terima dalam hidup wanita itu, sayangnya tidak dengan perasaannya. Chanyeol terlalu mengerti, betapa rapat pintu hati milik wanita di sampingnya terkunci, tidak pernah terbuka untuk seorang Pria manapun termasuk dirinya, terkecuali Wu Yi Fan.

Tidak-tidak, Chanyeol dari awal tak pernah masuk dalam pertarungan perasaan ini, tidak juga mengambil peran utama dalam garis takdir ini. Ia hanya pemeran pembantu, atau justru asisten sutradara ? Ia bahkan bertanya-tanya apa perasaan miliknya terhadap wanita itu -Kim Junmyeon, selain sebuah perasaan iba dan mengasihi. Apakah iba dan mengasihi termasuk dalam kategori cinta ? Jika iya, maka perasaan tak nyaman ini apakah namanya patah hati ?

"Mau ku antar ?" tawaran Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba membuat Suho langsung menatapnya dengan pandangan buram berselimut airmata.

"Kemana ?"

"Memangnya ada tempat lain yang ingin kau tuju selain dirinya ?"

Airmata Suho yang sempat terhenti kembali berderai "Haruskah ?" tanyanya tak yakin.

"Apa yang membuatmu ragu ?"

"Aku takut" lirih Suho menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengerti sepenuhnya kini "Jawab dengan jujur, apa kau masih mencintainya ?"

Dan biarlah hanya Chanyeol yang merasa patah hati, jika perasaan ngilu di dasar hatinya memang perasaan seperti itu. Biarlah dia yang mereguk semua racun jika ahirnya madu yang tersisa hanya milik Kim Junmyeon. New York ? Tak buruk !

Suho mengangguk dengan yakin sebagai bentuk jawaban.

"Kau ingin kembali bersamanya ?"

Jika pada akhirnya Park Chanyeol yang harus menyingkir dari cerita ini, apakah begitu kejam ? Jika pada akhirnya kisah indah itu bukan milik Park Chanyeol, apakah ini terasa begitu tak adil ?

 _Tidak, karena nyatanya bukan hanya Park Chanyeol yang telah kehilangan._

"Ingin bertemu Suho kecil ?" Chanyeol bertanya –lagi ".. untuk yang terakhir kalinya ?" pertanyaan itu begitu pelan, lirih nyaris hilang tertelan derasnya hujan.

"Maksudmu ?" Suho menatap Chanyeol tak mengerti dan entah atas dasar apa air mata itu telah menganak sungai begitu deras tak dapat berhenti.


	13. Chapter 11

**.**

 **Our Destiny**

 **Suho : Girl (GS) | Kris : Boy | Yixing : Girl (GS) | Kai | Chanyeol | lead+**

 **Warning : Typo's , Absurd , No Feel**

 **Rated : T+ - M**

 **...**

 **BunnyJoon's Present**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Ingin bertemu Suho kecil ?" Chanyeol bertanya –lagi ".. untuk yang terakhir kalinya ?" pertanyaan itu begitu pelan, lirih nyaris hilang tertelan derasnya hujan._

" _Maksudmu ?" Suho menatap Chanyeol tak mengerti dan entah atas dasar apa air mata itu telah menganak sungai begitu deras tak dapat berhenti._

.

.

.

" _Temui Pria itu, dia .."_

" _.. begitu kacau"_

Seharusnya Suho tak bodoh untuk tahu apa makna dari kalimat 'baik-baik' milik Jongin terhadapnya pagi tadi. Harusnya dia sedikit saja lebih pintar menganalisa seluruh kejadian hari-hari belakangan ini.

Semua ketenangan yang Ia dapat selama 5 hari kebelakang, Chanyeol yang membiarkannya diam tanpa menuntut jawaban, juga Jongin yang begitu tenang di atas seluruh emosinya. Seharusnya Suho tahu bahwa ada yang tak beres di sini.

Namun ketika akhirnya mobil atas kemudi Chanyeol itu sampai, dan tungkainya berjalan bergetar di sisa-sisa kekuatan lemah miliknya dan Suho datang dengan keterlambatan yang tak mungkin bisa diperbaiki lagi. Waktu tak akan bisa berputar ulang, apapun jaminannya.

Di depan pemujaan terakhir seorang gadis kecil, yang bingkai fotonya terpajang jelas di kelilingi mawar putih segar. Gadis kecil dengan senyum damai yang mampu menghangatkan badai salju di malam gelap, Wu Suho.

Kakinya nyaris lumpuh, tak lagi mampu berdiri di atas semua duka ini ..

Tangannya bergerak kebingungan, mencari-cari sebuah pegangan ..

Bibirnya meracau kata-kata di atas kesadarannya yang nyaris hilang ..

Bola matanya berpendar linglung, air mata terlalu murahan untuk menjelaskan perasaannya ..

Suho benar-benar kehilangan jiwanya, ketika sebuah tangan bertaut menarik tangannya dalam sebuah genggaman hangat, menopang sedikit banyak tubuhnya yang nyaris ambruk bersama deraian air mata yang entah sejak kapan membasahi wajahnya.

"K-Kris .."

Suho menarik tangannya cepat, melangkah mundur tiba-tiba menciptakan sebuah jarak besar antara dirinya dengan Pria berjas hitam bersama raut wajah hancur sejadi-jadinya –Wu Yi Fan.

Wanita itu memandang tak senang, dengan segenap luka dan kekecewaan dalam dirinya ada rasa marah yang enggan Ia sembunyikan "Kalian semua berkomplot untuk ini ?" ujarnya di atas nada dingin, jemarinya yang Ia kepal kuat-kuat di sisi tubuh tak mampu menyembunyikan getaran hebat pada tubuh ringkihnya.

"Kalian semua berkomplot dengan pikiran licik untuk menutupi semua ini, dariku ? IYA ?" tangisnya pecah, memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan kedua lengan ranting yang terlihat lemah, melangkah mundur semakin jauh hingga terpojok di sudut ruangan.

Bagaimana bisa ? Kematian gadis kecil itu mengapa bagai lelucon murahan bagi Pria-Pria ini ? Mungkin mereka memang Kris, mungkin memang Kim Jongin, tapi Park Chanyeol ? Demi Tuhan! Dia tahu seluruhnya, hingga butiran uap perasaannya pun Suho yakin Chanyeol mengetahuinya. Lalu ? Kenapa harus begitu terlambat ? Kenapa menyadarkannya setelah semua benar-benar sangat terlambat ?

Rasa takut tiba-tiba naik dari ujung jemari kakinya, mengguncang seluruh tubuhnya dengan getaran halus menyakitkan, memporakporandakan hatinya. Takut akan rasa bersalah yang tiba-tiba datang merayap bertanya-tanya mengenai siapa penyebab dari seluruh kekejaman takdir ini.

Rasa bersalah ..

Jika diingat lagi, jika kembali lagi ke hari-hari sebelum ini maka Suho adalah satu-satunya 'tersangka' atas kejadian hari ini. Penolakan yang Ia berikan pada gadis mungil itu beberapa hari lalu, kemudian berlari pergi tanpa menoleh bahkan menulikan pendengarannya atas panggilan namanya yang begitu lirih dari bibir gadis kecil itu, rasa bersalah menggulung bak bola salju.

Menggenggam rasa egois dan menggadang-gadangkan kejamnya takdir sebagai alasannya mempertahankan egoisme dalam bungkusan wanita pembangkang, menepis perasaan orang lain dan mengutamakan air matanya di atas apapun, batu hati pembangkang yang Ia pelihara akhirnya menciptkan dentuman besar sebuah penyesalan dan tak ada yang bisa Ia lakukan selain mempertontonkan bulir air mata terus jatuh menderas disusul bulir-bulir yang lain.

"A-aku mem-membunuhnya ?!"

"Kim Junmyeon!" Chanyeol berteriak dengan nada keras, nyaris melesatkan langkahnya ke arah wanita itu jika saja gerak Kris untuk menarik tubuh Suho yang nyaris rubuh tak mendahului langkah pertamanya.

Chanyeol mematung, tak berani menarik langkahnya lagi terlebih tak melihat ada sedikitpun perlawanan Suho atas lengan Kris yang merengkuh tubuhnya begitu posesif. Mungkin terlalu lemah, pikirannya telah begitu kusut sehingga tak lagi memiliki kekuatan untuk berontak, atau justru memang sebenarnya rengkuhan itulah yang wanita itu butuhkan ? Entahlah ..

 _Apa aku telah selesai di titik ini, Kim Junmyeon ? –Park Chanyeol_

"T-tapi .. tapi .. –tapi .. –aku .." Suho hancur sehancur-hancurnya, jika bukan karena rengkuhan erat Kris pada pinggangnya, mungkin tubuhnya telah luruh di lantai dingin itu sejak tadi dan Chanyeol tanpa alasan begitu murka atas kenyataan itu.

"Wu Yi Fan!" pekik Chanyeol berang "Katakan sesuatu!" Chanyeol ingin pergi, seharusnya Pria itu berbalik dan pergi setelah Kris seolah mengambil alih semuanya. Pria itu seharusnya tak perlu peduli lagi, tak perlu bersusah payah memikirkan kehancuran siapapun saat ini karena sungguh, hatinya pun begitu nyeri hanya untuk melihat Kris merengkuh tubuh Suho begitu posesif.

Sayangnya, Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol, tak peduli betapapun hatinya perih bahwa janjinya untuk menghantarkan Suho pada sebuah kebahagiaan tetaplah janji, janjinya sebagai seorang Pria "JELASKAN SEMUA SEKARANG JUGA WU YI FAN!"

Mereka –Chanyeol, Jongin dan YiFan– telah menyepakati ini bersama. YiFan sendiri yang datang tepat di hari itu, memohon dengan merendahkan harga dirinya yang Ia letakkan di bawah sepatu basah miliknya, kemudian Ia pijak hancur lalu mengemis permohonan ampun dari Jongin dan menjelaskan semuanya. Benar-benar semuanya, termasuk apa yang terjadi hari ini –kematian Wu Suho, sejujurnya tak lagi membuat Jongin atau Chanyeol begitu kaget meskipun awan sedih ikut mengaraknya.

Tapi apa yang terjadi ? YiFan memilih diam seribu bahasa dan hanya terpaku menyaksikan kehancuran Suho atas seluruh dugaannya sendiri, menyaksikan betapa hancurnya wanita dalam rengkuhannya itu terus terisak dalam tangis tanpa sebuah penjelasan akan kebenaran.

.

.

.

" _Memang apa yang kalian harapkan dari gadis kecil yang terlahir dari seorang Ibu penyakitan ?"_

Begitu kira-kira kalimat nanar yang Kris ucapkan malam kemarin di hadapan Chanyeol dan Jongin dengan sekujur tubuh basah, tepat di hari Ia mengatakan nyaris seluruhnya termasuk kematian Yixing dan surat terakhir wanita itu.

" _Gagal ginja di usia dini, kelainan jantung dan nyaris menghabiskan masa kecil dengan berbagai alat bantu jantung, juga sistem imun yang lemah"_

" _Aku bahkan tak tahu apa Tuhan masih bersedia memberinya hidup hingga hari ini berganti"_ Pria itu tertawa kecut atas kalimatnya, mengejek tadirnya sendiri, entahlah ..

" _Setelah kepergian Junmyeon, Tuhan menitipkan Yixing dan Suho dalam hidupku untuk memberiku pelajaran atas semua kebejatan yang telah aku lakukan pada Kakak perempuanmu, tak bisakah kau menganggap itu semua sebuah pembalasan yang setimpal dan menitipkan ampunan padaku, Kim Jongin ?"_

Hening setelahnya, Kris dengan raut penuh sesal, sendu, gundah, kecewa sekaligus minta dikasihani sedikit banyak menggugah hati Park Chanyeol, tapi Jongin ? Lagi-lagi Pria itu dengan rapi membungkus segala emosi dalam raut wajah tenang tanpa sedikitpun kerutan.

" _Lalu kau meminta Kakak-ku bertanggungjawab atas anak penyakitanmu itu ?"_ Kalimat kelewat kurang ajar itu tak bisa Jongin tahan, senang melihat Pria ini menderita setelah kebrengsekan apa yang telah Ia ledakkan dalam hidup Kakak perempuan satu-satunya.

" _Tidak !"_ ujar Kris nyaris berteriak.

" _Tidak, sama seperti bagaimana kau membiarkan bayiku hidup tanpa ayahnya tahu dan juga mati tanpa sang ayah tahu!"_ ada raut marah yang tak bisa Kris simpan apik kali ini, ketika tahu bahwa Jonginlah alasan semua rahasia besar itu tersimpan hingga bertahun lamanya. Chanyeol yang menceritakan rahasia itu padanya.

" _Biar Junmyeon satu-satunya orang yang akan menjadi si dungu dalam masalah ini, membiarkan dirinya larut dalam rasa bersalah seperti aku"_

Harusnya Kris benar-benar menanggalkan seluruh egonya malam itu, harusnya Ia tak berbelit-belit dan menjawab "IYA!" atas pertanyaan Jongin. Demi Tuhan! Anak perempuannya detik itu tengah meregang nyawa di balik alat bantu medis, bahkan jika Suho memutuskan pergi dari hidupnya setelah ini paling tidak temui malaikat kecil tak berdosa itu.

Sayangnya, Kris melupakan fakta Jongin adalah orang yang menyimpan dendam paling besar atas dirinya, orang yang juga paling bahagia di atas penderitaan dirinya.

" _Okay, hubungi aku jika telah terjadi sesuatu. Kakak perempuanku jelas butuh istirahat dengan segala ketenangan. Jangan berani-berani menyentuhkan kakimu lagi di sini, apapun alasannya!"_

" _Terkecuali jika semuanya telah .."_ Pria itu menyunggingkan sudut bibirnya _"... selesai"_ Jongin hanya tak tahu, bahwa ucapannya akan terwujud begitu cepat.

Jongin ingin semuanya begitu impas, kejam memang tapi kau harus tahu bagaimana sulit dirinya dan Kakak perempuannya coba bangkit dan menjalani hari-hari setelah segala keterpurukan itu selama bertahun-tahun.

Balasan dengan membiarkan Pria itu –Wu Yi Fan, lagi-lagi meneguk pahit sesalnya ..

.

.

.

Suho mengusap wajahnya kasar, bagaimana pun Ia ingin memungut akal sehat dan pikiran jernihnya mereka semua benar-benar tak ada di sana. Satu-satunya hal yang Ia butuhkan hanyalah pergi. Di atas kuasa emosi, kekecewaan dan kemarahan dalam dirinya Ia ingin melarikan diri sekali lagi, benar-benar ingin.

Dengan meraih sisa-sisa kekuatan yang hanya sedikit lebih baik dari akal sehatnya, Ia menguatkan tumpuan akan dirinya, melepaskan pelukan hangat milik Kris.

"Biarkan aku pergi" namun tubuh Kris lebih dulu bersimpuh, memeluk satu kaki Suho memohon mengenyahkan harga diri.

"Tak habiskah seluruh dosaku padamu, Kim Junmyeon ?" Kris berujar diatas getaran halus nada bicaranya, mendongak, menatap wajah penuh keterkejutan atas sikapnya dengan tatapan begitu sendu, semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya.

"Telah menyakitimu di masa lalu, menghancurkan hidupmu dan mengubur semua cinta di bawah puing-puing luka lalu menggantinya dengan ini semua, telah termaafkan kah seluruh dosaku padamu, Kim Junmyeon ?"

Ini bukan hanya sekedar obsesi belaka bagi Pria itu –Wu Yi Fan, Kim Junmyeon berkedudukan lebih tinggi dari sekedar obsesi picisan tak bermakna, wanita itu hidupnya. Tak peduli Tuhan telah mengganti wanita itu dengan wanita manapun, tak peduli sosok malaikat apa yang dititipkan dalam hidupnya, keberadaan Kim Junmyeon dalam hidupnya tak pernah bisa digantikan.

Bukan dia membenci kehadiran Zhang Yixing dan menjadikannya titik permasalahan atas kekacauan ini, bukan pula karena dia tak mencintai dan tak menginginkan kehadiran malaikat kecilnya Wu Suho. Ia sejujurnya tak pernah mengerti, mengapa semuanya terasa begitu tak cukup ketika sosok itu bukan Kim Junmyeon. Kenapa harus Kim Junmyeon.

Dan wanita di ciptakan bersama seluruh kebaikan hati, kebesaran jiwa, kelemahan bernama cinta dibumbui jutaan maaf beserta air mata –termasuk dirinya. Dengan membiarkan Kris menekuk lututnya lalu merengkuh pingganganya dan menyimpan wajah sendu di perut rata miliknya bersama deraian air mata, Kim Junmyeon tahu itu adalah awal kekalahannya, kalah untuk pergi –lagi.

"Appa dan Oemma pergi bersama seluruh kekecewaan atas dosaku padamu dan sesal mendalam untukmu .."

"Zhang Yixing pergi bersama seluruh luka juga rasa bersalahnya padamu .."

"Dan .. –dan Wu Suho .. dia bahkan pergi setelah berucap maaf karena tak bisa menjadi anak baik dan manis untukmu .."

"Anak kita, Aku bahkan tak pernah tahu dirinya pernah ada" Kris terisak parah, semakin membenamkan wajahnya di perut datar milik Suho, coba membungkam isakannya meskipun nyatanya tak berhasil.

Junmyeon sudah bilang bahwa akal sehat sedang tak berada bersamanya, berlama-lama terjebak dalam keadaan ini maka satu-satunya yang akan mengambil alih semua keputusan adalah hatinya, cintanya.

Kim Junmyeon ingin memenangkan cintanya di atas takdir ..

Satu cinta di atas seluruh takdir kejam ..

Kim Junmyeon ingin meraihnya, menggenggamnya, merengkuhnya dan memilikinya ..

Cintanya, Wu Yi Fan ..

"Kris, Aku– .."

"Bisa kita hentikan semua ini Kim Junmyeon ?"

Kris tak akan melepas wanitanya lagi kali ini, tidak dan tak akan pernah lagi. Karena membiarkan Suho pergi 6 tahun lalu, sama dengan mengantarnya ke gerbang penderitaan. Siksaan tiada henti .. Luka tanpa nanah .. Denyut tanpa lebam .. Tangis tanpa air mata ..

"Seluruh perjuanganmu yang begitu mengagumkan itu, bisa kau berhenti sampai di sini ?"

"Dan .. –dan tanggung semua rasa bersalah ini, bersamaku. Bisakah ?"

Dan memang seharusnya Chanyeol mengikuti pikirannnya, untuk melangkah pergi dan meninggalkan semuanya sedaritadi, bukannya terbuai oleh kata hatinya untuk tinggal dan menyaksikan semuanya benar-benar selesai.

Harusnya Ia benar-benar melakukan itu, harusnya .. seharusnya!

Hingga Ia tak perlu berbalik dan melangkah sembari menyeka air mata yang turun di sudut matanya, tepat setelah Ia menyaksikan tubuh Suho ikut luruh, merengkuh Pria putus asa itu begitu hangat, mendekapnya penuh cinta dan berakhir menyaksikan betapa lembut pertemuan bibir pria itu dengan _wanitanya_ terekam begitu jelas bersama getaran menghancurkan dalam hatinya.

 _Kita telah sampai Kim, tak ada lagi jalan untuk kembali._

 _Ini kesempatanmu untuk bahagia, kau berhak untuk itu .._

 _Dan tugasku, telah selesai!_

.

.

.

 _ **6 Month Later, Mid-Autumn**_

Sama sekali tak ada yang berubah dari apartment mewah ini tepat ketika Suho masuk kembali ke dalamnya. Semuanya masih sama persis seperti ketika Junmyeon meninggalkannya enam tahun lalu. Sama sekali tak ada perabot yang di ganti dan pindah dari posisinya, lukisan favorite-nya pun masih menempel di dinding yang sama.

"Nyonya Wu .. Aku sudah memindahkan semua barang kita ke kamar, apa ada lagi ?" pertanyaan bernada manis mengalun disusul sebuah lengan kekar menelusup diantara pinggan ramping milik Kim Junmyeon.

Seminggu lalu, semua kisah rumit di atas takdir kejam itu telah berakhir, tepat satu minggu yang lalu. Di Altar gereja yang sama, dengan gaun dan tuxedo yang sama, dengan pendeta yang sama, mereka mengikat kembali janji suci pernikahan dengan orang yang sama.

Yang berbeda kini hanya tersisa Kim Jongin sebagai saksi pernikahan mereka. Yang berbeda bahwa ada hati yang diam-diam terluka di sana –Park Chanyeol merajut senyum setulus mungkin. Dan yang paling berbeda kali ini mereka menikah atas dasar cinta, atas rasa ingin memiliki, mengasihi dan saling menjaga satu sama lain seumur hidup,.

Cinta yang telah terbangun di atas pondasi kuat nan kokoh, cinta yang telah selamat keluar dari pusaran badai, cinta yang nyatanya masih hidup di tengah keringnya gurun pasir dan tak sama sekali tenggelam terseret kerasnya gelombang.

.

"Lukisan favoritemu" Kris ingat "Kau masih menyukai lukisan itu kan ?" tanya Pria itu –Wu Yi Fan menunjuk lukisan di hadapan mereka yang terletak tepat di ruang keluarga, di dinding atas televisi layar datar dan jika kau duduk di sofa santai menikmati tayangan televisi, kau dapat melihatnya.

"Aku sengaja tak pernah melakukan apapun pada tempat ini selain meminta orang membersihkannya"

"Kenapa ?"

"Karena ini rumahmu, dan hanya kau yang berhak melakukan apapun"

"Terima Kasih" jemari tangan Junmyeon mengusap lembut punggung tangan Kris yang tengah memeluk pinggangnya erat "Berarti aku bisa mengganti lukisan itu kan ?" tanya Junmyeon ceria.

"Ganti ?" Yi Fan melepaskan pelukannya "Kenapa ? Apa ada lukisan lain yang lebih kau suka ?" Junmyeon mengangguk dua kali, tersenyum semangat "Dimana kau letakkan bingkai besar berbungkus kertas coklat tadi ?"

"Ahh dua bingkai besar itu ? Di sana" Yi Fan menunjuk dua bungkusan kertas coklat bersender rapi di samping pintu masuk. Tanpa aba-aba Kris dengan suka rela mengambilnya, membawanya ke hadapan Suho.

"Akan ku ganti dengan ini, tak apa kan ?"

Kris terkekeh "Kan sudah ku bilang kau pemilik tempat ini Sayang .." mengusap puncak kepala Junmyeon gemas. Setelahnya wanita itu bergegas menurunkan lukisan favoritenya dari dinding "Bisa tolong bantu aku memasangnya ?"

Namun anggukan dan gerak tangan Kris berhenti, senyumnya luntur tepat ketika kertas pembungkus berwarna coklat itu Ia robek dan menunjukkan lukisan baru apa yang telah menjadi lukisan favorite wanitanya.

Junmyeon tahu reaksi apa yang akan ditunjukkan Prianya "Aku menyukai lukisan itu, lebih dari apapun di dunia ini Sayang .." bisiknya lembut, menghadiahi kecupan manis di dahi Yi Fan "Masih mau membantuku memasangnya ?"

"Ya, tapi setelah kau berjanji .."

Dahi Junmyeon berkerut "Janji apa ?"

"Bersumpah kau tak akan pernah lagi menangisi ini"

Junmyeon terkekeh lucu "Mereka berdua adalah kebahagiaan, kebahagiaanmu juga kebahagiaanku Sayang .. Mengapa harus di tangisi ?"

"Malaikat kecil dengan senyum hangat itu, Aku mencintainya .. sama besar dengan cintaku padamu Sayang .."

"Juga wanita itu, aku bukan satu-satunya orang yang telah berkorban, dia bahkan berkorban hingga akhir demi aku, demi kau, demi kebahagiaan ini"

"Dan telah kuputuskan keduanya adalah lukisan favoriteku yang baru"

 _Foto mendiang Zhang Yixing dan Wu Suho._

Wu Yi Fan tak bisa untuk tak menangis, menahan isakan itu mati-matian tetap saja tak berguna. Pasalnya perasaan bersalah telah menyakiti wanita di hadapannya kembali menyeruak begitu menyesakkan.

Bahkan setelah semua yang telah Ia lakukan padanya, masih dengan senyum tulus dan hati yang begitu besar Junmyeon sanggup mengatakan bahwa kesalahan masa lalu itu adalah sebuah kebahagiaan, bagaimana bisa dosa itu Ia gumamkan begitu manis seolah kebejatan Yi Fan sama sekali tak pernah melukainya ?

Sampai titik mengagumkan seperti apa yang bisa wanita ini lampaui bersama seluruh kebaikan dan kebesaran hatinya ? Pantaskah Yi Fan mendapatkannya kembali ? Pantaskah Yi Fan memilikinya kembali setelah semua penderitaan melelahkan ini ?

"Hey, kenapa jadi kau yang menangis ?" Junmyeon mencebik, berujar dengan nada menyindir membuat rasa haru dalam diri Yi Fan hilang tak berbekas.

"Nyonya Wu, Ke sini kau" geram YiFan.

Selanjutnya yang terdengar adalah melodi merdu tawa keduanya, berlarian membelah lantai apartemen bersama teriakan nyaring keduanya menggema kekanakan ke se-isi ruangan, Junmyeon yang coba melarikan diri dari YiFan yang jahil menggelitiki pinggangnya dan menciumi seluruh bagian wajahnya.

"Jangan menjilatkuuuu .."

"YiFan jorookkkkk !"

Takdir telah membawa wanita manja dengan rajuk menggemaskan itu kembali, Wanita satu-satunya milik Wu Yi Fan, Kim Junmyeon-nya telah kembali ..

.

.

.

 _ **Aku, Wu Yi Fan bersumpah akan meletakkan seluruh kebahagiaan wanita di hadapanku ini, Kim Junmyeon di atas segala-galanya, di atas bumi dan langit ini, di atas dunia ini dan di atas nyawaku sendiri.**_

 _._

 _ **Dan Aku, Kim Junmyeon bersumpah jika rumah cintaku satu-satunya hanyalah Pria di hadapanku ini, Wu Yi Fan. Bahkan nanti ketika takdir mungkin akan kembali menjerat kami dalam nestapanya, Aku tak akan pernah pergi –lagi– dari rumahku.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-END-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Sir, sekertaris baru anda telah datang"_

" _Biarkan dia masuk"_

" _Permisi"_

" _Y-ya ?"_

" _S-saya sekertaris anda y-yang baru"_

 _Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya "Korea ?"_

" _Ya!" wanita itu mengangguk kaku_

 _Chanyeol meraih map di depannya, data diri wanita di hadapannya_

" _Byun Baekhyun"_

" _Salah satu lulusan terbaik Konkuk University"_

" _Jabatan terakhir Manager Marketing ?"_

" _Rekomendasi, WU YI FAN ?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Fan .."_

" _Eumm .."_

" _Faaannn .."_

" _Iya Sayang .."_

" _Kau akan menepati janjimu soal hadiah untuk Chanyeol kan ?"_

" _Tentu, dan dia tengah menikmatinya Sayang .. Jangan khawatir"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Joon suka yang menggantung, Kkkkk~**

 **Kalo 'Proposal Skripsi' berjalan tampan, se-tampan wajah Kim Junmyeon.**

 **Joon bakal ngasi sekuel ^^**

 **.**

 **Ohya, yang mau fangirling all about EXO, especially all about ,**

 **boleh sapa Joon by PM loh~ Hihi ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING ^^**


End file.
